The Smurflings and Their Digimon Adventure
by babysmurfrock
Summary: Full story Summary inside. It's kind of a sucky summary but hopefully the story will be better. No flames please. Rated T to be safe
1. Summary and Info

Hi everyone who is a Smurfs and Digimon Adventures fan. I have been thinking and dreaming what it would be like if Smurflings from Smurf Village were to get digivices and become part of the digi destined. So I decided to put my 2 of favorite shows together.

It's based off the first two seasons of Digimon Adventures. It of course would have most of the genres like Adventure, Action, Hurt/comfort, and friendship. All the Smurflings in the story are mine that I created. I have the setting of the Smurf village after the Smurfs 2 movie since they have seen a computer before and Handy would've probably invented something like a computer. When the Smurflings go to the digi world they are human sized but when they return home along with their digimon they are Smurf size.

Summary: Sometime ago when the Smurflings were younger (Cecilia,Desha, and Techno were still human children) they somehow saw the battle online for the virus infected digimon. Then **(going by 1 year= 10 years for Smurfs age which would be that 6 years later Cheerful and Irritable would be 90, Shy would be 100, Cecilia, Desha, and Techno would be 90 and Schemer would be 80)**6 years **(That would be 60 in smurf years)** later while out in the forest the Smurflings find the digivices and are transported to the digiworld where they meet their digimon. They all soon find out that the whole reason that they came was that the evil forces have returned to the digital world and they have battle to save both the digital world and the real world.

Now for the characters(Digimon characters will be introduced in the first chapter and I will post them later) there are 7 Smurfs characters and they are:

1. Cheerful

2. Irritable

3. Desha

4. Cecilia

5. Techno

6. Shy

7. Schemer

So now that's done now I am going to start writing the first chapter. I hope you like it and please no flames I am at least trying something different. Also so no one gets confused : take the age of the Smurf and divide it by 4 and you will see how many years the are in human age. But I imagine that the first (first 2 numbers if they are over 100) number on the Smurfs age is how old they are, say a smurf was 50 in my imagination the would mean the smurf is 5 in human years.


	2. Chapter 1: Travel to the Primary Village

**Hello everyone I am back** **and I came with the first chapter of my cross over story. I hope you like it and please no flames.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Travel to the Primary Village**

Long Long ago deep in the forest there was a hidden village where tiny creatures lived they called themselves Smurfs. Well not that long ago for these Smurflings. But, anyway not only did the Smurfs live together happily but some of the little Smurfs, Smurflings as they are called, get to go on a big adventure. This is how it began…

* * *

"I don't think I am on earth right now but let me back up a bit. When uncle Handy invented this thing he called a computer when we were younger, about 30 years old, we saw this weird battle between some virus infected creature and some non-infected creatures, I think they called them digimon, but that was the first time we saw digimon in our life. 6 years later, what started off as a normal day became weird since out of nowhere in the middle of summer it started snowing in the forest! Papa Smurf had asked Mother Nature if there was something wrong with her wands but turns out there is nothing wrong with them. She had no clue what was going on with the weather.

Besides that you won't believe what happened to me and the other Smurflings. By the way my name is Cheerful; I am 90 years old now. Irritable is my twin brother, he's also 90 years old; I still think he's jealous that I am older by a minute. Also he's not really on the positive side of things; only negative, most of the time. Shy, he's 100 years old; is the oldest and the shyest; most of the time. We have been best friends since we were younger and he still talks like he has a cold. Desha, Cecilia, and Techno, they're 90 also; weren't in the village when they saw the digimon battle; they were still human children like our friends, Patrick and Grace, little boy Blue. They have only been I the village for two years; actually it's only one for Techno. When it comes to computers though Techno seems to know the most about them. Schemer, he's 80, is just a little brat most of the time; always pulling pranks on us and not to mention the explosive joke boxes which he gets from uncle Jokey. So there we were playing in the forest together when a snowstorm came out of nowhere."

* * *

"Great now I am going to get a cold, not to mention it is cold." Shy griped

"I hate colds!" Irritable piped up behind him.

"Not to mention that the computer is not working." Techno said as tried to fix the connection.

"I love the snow since I can throw snowballs." Schemer said as he threw a snowball. The snowball hit Irritable in the back of his head.

"I hate snowballs!" Irritable exclaimed.

"Hey guys look," Desha said as she pointed to the sky. As the Smurflings looked up the saw what looked like the northern lights.

"It's the northern lights big deal." Irritable said.

"Yeah but you only see the northern lights in Alaska," Cecilia explained.

"Yeah she's right and right now it feels like I'm in Alaska, its cold." Desha said.

"I think we should go home before we catch a cold." Shy said.

"I thought you already had one." Schemer joked.

"Very funny Schemer," Shy grumbled.

Cheerful then noticed something in the sky. "Hey what's that?" Cheerful said as he saw a light in the sky. Then all of a sudden something that look liked meteors fell from the sky and landed near them.

"Everyone take cover." Cheerful command as the meteors landed and everyone hide.

"Is everyone ok?" Cheerful asked.

"Yeah," Everyone said except for Shy.

"That was scary," Shy said as an answer to Cheerful's question.

"W-what was that?" Schemer said

"Meteors, at least I think so." Techno said as he looked down one of the holes. When Techno looked down the hole something started to come out of the hole, along with the other holes. The Smurflings quickly grabbed them as the floated up from the hole.

When all the Smurflings looked into their hands they all had digivices (the D-3's from season 2), even though they didn't know they were digivices. Then out of nowhere the water from the river Smurf became a portal like when they visit Patrick and Grace, only bigger and it sucked them in. When all the Smurflings landed they landed in the Primary Village of the digiworld.

"Where are we?" Cheerful asked.

"Why you are in the Primary Village." A poyomon said to him

"Where is the primary village anyway?" Schemer asked.

"Why in the digital world of course." The poyomon said again.

"Wait if we are in the digital world are you digimon?" Cheerful asked.

"Why yes of course, we are baby digimon the primary village is where digimon start their lives." A leafmon said.

Just then all of a sudden the Smurflings' digivices started glowing and some digi eggs stared to glow too. The Smurflings then went over to each of the glowing digi eggs and was about to pick them up. The digi eggs then hatched into baby digimon and the egg turned into cradles. They hatched into Botamon, Conomon, Punimon, Leafmon, Pabumon, Poyomon, and Paomon.

"Aww aren't they cute." Desha cooed

"I hate cute." Irritable said as he crossed his arms.

The Smurflings, except Irritable, picked up the baby digimon that belong to them. Cheerful saw that his brother hadn't picked up a digimon and the only one that's left was leafmon.

"Hey Irritable look isn't he the cutest thing you ever seen?" Cheerful asked bringing Leafmon over to Irritable.

"I-Ok maybe he is cute." Irritable said as he held Leafmon.

"Our very own digimon, cool," Techno said

"So what are your names?" Cheerful asked all the digimon

"I am Conomon." The digimon in Cheerful's hands said.

"I'm Leafmon." The digimon in Irritable's hands said.

"I'm Botamon." The digimon in Shy's hands said

"I'm Poyomon." The digimon in Schemer's hands said.

"I'm Paomon." The digimon in Desha's hands said.

"I'm Pabumon." The digimon in Techno's hands said.

"And I'm Punimon." The digimon in Cecilia's hands said.

As soon as the digimon finished saying their names Cheerful introduced himself and the others.

"Well I'm Cheerful, the Smurfling wearing the black shirt is my brother Irritable, The Smurfling with the dark green shirt is Techno, The Smurfling with the light green shirt is Shy, the Smurfling with the purple overalls is Cecilia, the Smurfling with the orange overalls is Desha, and the Smurfling in the red shirt is Schemer." Cheerful introduced.

"I'm hungry, how are we supposed to get home?" Irritable grumbled.

"You guys just have to go over to that T.V over there and stand in front of it." Botamon said

"Ok," Cheerful said as all the Smurflings with their digimon went over to the T.V

The T.V then sucked them in and as they went through the portal they came out of Techno's computer which he left open before he got sucked into the portal to the digiworld.

"Hey look we are back and no time has passed." Techno said.

"Good that means its lunch time." Irritable said.

"What are we going to do about the digimon though?" Cheerful asked.

"We can put them in the bunkhouse; we have extra snacks they can eat while we go eat lunch." Desha said

"Ok let's go but we can't let any of the grownups see them." Cheerful said

When the Smurflings got to the village they walked to the bunkhouse, it was pretty easy since most of the Smurfs were already heading to the dining hall. They went into the bunkhouse and got out their extra snacks for the digimon to eat. As the left for lunch the digimon ate the snacks. The Smurflings were going to have a big surprise when they came back from lunch.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter please review and no flames please. Have a Great day**


	3. Chapter 2: Digivolution

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Digivolution**

"After the weather changed and it started snowing in the middle of summer we saw the Northern lights which lead Cecilia to point out that you only see the Northern lights in Alaska. Then out of nowhere, meteors fell from the sky and we found out that what fell from the sky wasn't meteors at all they were digivices , but we didn't know it at first. Then a portal opened up and we got sucked into it. I didn't even get to close the computer when that happened, but anyway we ended up in the Primary Village of the digital world, where all digimon start their lives.

As that happened our digivices started to glow, as they glowed some digi eggs started glowing also. We went over and touched the eggs, as we touched them they hatched into seven baby digimon; Conomon, Leafmon, Botamon, Poyomon, Paomon, Pabumon, and Punimon. We found out that the digimon that hatched were our Digimon. Everyone liked the idea of having a digimon, except Irritable; at first. It turns out Irritable does like the idea of having a digimon after meeting Leafmon.

After meeting the baby digimon and we introduced ourselves; well Cheerful did it for us, we returned home, luckily I left the computer open so we ended up right back where we were before we left, and we found out that no time has passed since we had traveled to the digital world. We took the digimon to the bunk house and gave them some of our snacks as we left for lunch, I wonder what's going to happen now."

* * *

After lunch the Smurflings return to the bunkhouse and when they went inside Koromon, formerly Botamon, jumped into Shy's hands.

"Yay you're back." Koromon said

"W-who are you?" Shy asked

"I'm Koromon, I digivolved from Botamon." Koromon explained.

"I already know which digimon is mine." Cheerful said as he picked up Kokomon.

"You right Cheerful I used to be Conomon, but you can call me Kokomon now." Kokomon said to Cheerful.

"I know which one is mine also I can tell by the color of her ears and legs." Desha said as she went over to Xiaomon and petted her.

"You're right I used to be Paomon, now I am Xiaomon." Xiaomon explained.

The other three digimon; Tokomon, Minomon, Motimon, and Tsunomon, went to their partners.

"Hi Schemer, it's me Poyomon but you can call me Tokomon now." Tokomon said happily.

"I'm Leafmon, but you can call me Minomon now Irritable." Minomon explained.

"Motimon's the name and I used to be Pabumon." Motimon said to Techno.

"I'm Tsunomon, I used to be Punimon." Tsunomon said.

All the Smurflings looked to each other confused, wondering what happened to their digimon to cause them to become bigger.

"So what actually happened to you guys?" Cecilia asked.

"When you guys gave us the snacks we had enough strength to Digivolve into our, in-training forms." Xiaomon explained.

"When are you going to Digivolve again?" Schemer asked curiously

"That's what we don't know, we don't know exactly when we Digivolve again." Tokomon said.

"Oh," Schemer said sadly.

"Come on guys let's go play in the forest, it looks like the snow has melted since we came back from lunch." Techno said.

"How are we supposed to get the digimon past the grownups?" Schemer asked. The Smurflings thought for a moment but Cheerful came up with an idea first.

"I got it," Cheerful said as he went outside a whistled for Puppy.

"Here Puppy," Cheerful called out to Puppy

"How is Puppy going to help us?" Irritable asked

"Well we can use Puppy to block the digimon as we walk to the forest." Cheerful explained.

"That'll never work the grownups are not that stupid." Irritable said doubtingly.

"Well it's worth a try." Techno said.

The Smurflings then walked out of the bunkhouse holding their Digimon as Puppy walked next to them blocking the Smurflings from the adult Smurfs' view. The Smurflings got out of the village without anyone noticing them.

"I can't believe that it actually worked." Techno said surprisingly

"I knew it would work." Cheerful said happily

The Smurflings continued to walk into the forest until they got to the Great Oak. The Smurflings all played with their digimon, except Irritable who was leaning against the Great Oak watching the other Smurflings. Just then out of nowhere Gargamel, Azreal, and Scruple showed up and chased the Smurflings.

"Gargamel!," The Smurflings said as they ran from Gargamel, Azreal, and Scruple.

"Aha I caught you, and there's enough of you to turn you into gold." Gargamel cackled as he caught the Smurflings in a net.

"Let go of our friends." Tokomon said to Gargamel

"Azreal, Scruple catch those creatures I am sure we can find a use for them too." Gargamel commanded. Azreal and Scruple then started to go after the digimon.

"Digimon Attack!" Koromon shouted as all the digimon, except Minomon and Xiaomon, attacked.

Azreal then trapped Tokomon in front of the great oak.

"Oh no Tokomon!," Schemer shouted as he saw Tokomon trapped by Azreal. Tokomon suddenly opened his mouth, showing all his fangs, and began to snap at Azreal, scaring him off. Xiaomon then used her Tummo attack, it causes a high-frequency wave, causing Gargamel to drop the net to cover his ears along with Scruple and Azreal. The Smurflings quickly got out of the net and ran to grab their digimon.

"Let's get out of here." Techno said but the digimon refused.

"No we will fight them until the leave so they won't bother us again." Koromon said as the other digimon agreed.

"Yeah," Motimon agreed

"Let's go," Xiaomon agreed also

"Let me go, let me go, let me go," Tsunomon commanded as did Tokomon and Kokomon. The digimon finally broke away from the Smurflings and started to go after Gargamel, Azreal, and Scruple.

"Well what do we have here it looks like those creatures are protecting those Smurflings, not for long, Scruple catch those creatures." Gargamel said.

"No don't!" The Smurflings shouted.

Just then the Smurflings digivices started glowing as did the digimon; the digimon digivolved.

" Koromon Digivolve to Agumon,"

"Kokomon Digivolve to Lopmon,"

"Tsunomon Digivolve to Bearmon,"

"Minomon Digivolve to Wormmon,"

"Motimon Digivolve to Tentomon,"

"Tokomon Digivolve to Patamon,"

"Xiaomon Digivolve to Labramon,"

The Smurflings looked at their Digimon in awe as they digivolved again.

"Wow they digivolved." Techno said.

"They are much bigger too." Desha said.

"That's awesome." Schemer said.

The digimon then started to attack the trio of villains.

"RetrieverG," Labramon said as she let out a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark, scaring Azreal and causing him to run up a tree.

"Boom Bubble," Patamon said as he sucked in some air and shot it out as an air bullet causing Scruple to fall backwards.

"You're going to pay for that," Scruple said as he stood up and started chasing Patamon.

"Super Shocker," Tentomon said as he shocked Scruple with electricity.

"Yow, I don't know about you Gargy but I'm out of here." Scruple said as he and Azreal ran off back to the hovel.

"I'll get you Smurfs and you're little friends if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Gargamel said as he followed Scruple and Azreal.

"Pepper Breath," Agumon said as a fireball shot out of his mouth and hit Gargamel.

"Yow!," Gargamel shouted as the fireball hit him.

The Smurflings laughed and cheered as they went over to the digimon.

"You guys did it, Gargamel won't be bothering us for a while if you're around." Cheerful said.

"I liked that Super Shocker of yours Tentomon," Techno said.

"I liked Agumon's Pepper Breath," Shy said.

"Patamon's Boom Bubble was awesome," Schemer said.

" So was Labramon's RetrieverG," Desha said

The Smurflings, whose digimon didn't attack, asked what their special attack was.

" My attack is Karate Fist, I can drive a punch into my opponent's chest with all my strength." Bearmon said to Cecilia.

"Mine is the Tiny Twister, which I do by spinning my ears like a propeller." Lopmon explained to Cheerful.

"My attack is the Sticky Net, I Spit out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, completely restricting the opponent's movements." Wormmon explained to Irritable.

Soon the day ended and all the Smurfs and Smurflings were sleeping. Just then all the Smurflings digivices started glowing.

"Huh?" Cheerful and Irritable said as they woke up

"What the smurf?" Schemer said as he picked up his digivice

"Huh?" The Smurflings in the bunkhouse said as they too picked up their digivices.

* * *

**Why are the Smurflings digivices glowing? Find out next time on The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**

** Note: The Smurfling talking in the beginning, if you haven't figured it out already by context clues, is Techno.**


	4. Chapter 3: Back to the Digiworld

**Well I am back with the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, Reviews would be nice**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Back to the Digiworld**

"When we went back to the bunkhouse after lunch I was greeted by Koromon, he told me he digivolved from Botamon. Cheerful said that he already knew which Digimon was his; mostly because his Digimon looks like chocolate. Then Desha said that she knew which one was her Digimon because of the color of her ears and legs, which turned out to be Xiaomon. The other Smurflings however were stumped about which digimon was theirs. The only digimon that were left were; Motimon, Tokomon, Minomon, and Tsunomon then all the remaining digimon then went to their owners.

We then wanted to go back and play in the forest but we had to keep the digimon a secret from the Adult Smurfs, so Cheerful decided to use Puppy as a blockade for the digimon which actually worked but as we started playing Gargamel, Azreal, and Scruple showed up and captured us; except the digimon. The Digimon, except for Minomon, and Xiaomon, attacked the trio with bubbles that were pink. Azreal the trapped Tokomon in front of the Great Oak, and Schemer started to freak out because of it, but luckily for Schemer Tokomon opened his mouth, which had a lot of really sharp fangs, and began to snap at Azreal scaring him away.

Xiaomon finally attacked with her Tummo Attack, which is a high-frequency wave, causing Gargamel to drop the net so he could cover his ears from the noise, along with Scruple, and Azreal. We then quickly got out of the net and went to get our digimon so we could leave, but the digimon said that they wanted to stay and fight so that Gargamel, Azreal, and Scruple stay away from us. The Digimon kept telling us to let them go, but we didn't let them knowing they might get caught, and killed, but they broke away from us and started to go after the trio of villains.

Then out of nowhere our digivices started to glow, along with a glow around our digimon, causing them to digivolve to: Agumon, Lopmon, Bearmon, Patamon, Wormmon, Tentomon, and Labramon, much to our amazement. Then Labramon used her special power, the RetrieverG which is a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark, to scare off Azreal. Then Scruple tried to go after the digimon but Patamon used his special power, the Boom Bubble, by sucking in air and shooting it out like an air bullet, causing Scruple to fall making him mad. Scruple then started chasing Patamon, but Tentomon came to the rescue by using his special power, the Super Shocker, and shocked Scruple with electricity causing Scruple, and Azreal to flee.

Gargamel retreated also but said, as always, that he would get us if it's the last thing he ever did. Then of course Agumon used his special power, Pepper Breath, and shot a ball of fire at Gargamel causing him to run faster. Then we went over to our Digimon to congratulate them, and to ask the Digimon that didn't attack, what their special power was. As they day ended and we all went to sleep, in the middle of the night our digivices started to glow, I wonder why?"

* * *

The Smurflings soon were all in the bunkhouse wondering why their digivices were glowing again.

"I wonder what they are glowing for this time." Schemer said.

"I don't care why they are glowing. I just want to know why they had to choose now to glow." Irritable said angrily as he yawned.

Cheerful rolled his eyes, "Ignore him, if he doesn't get enough sleep he is usually cranky."

"Humph, I am not," Irritable protested crossing his arms.

"You are too cranky when you don't get enough sleep." Cheerful said.

"Am not," Irritable protested

Cheerful and Irritable argued for about 3 minutes

"How long has it been?" Cecilia asked

"About 3 minutes," Schemer said

"That's a new record for them, last time it was 2 minutes." Shy joked.

"Are they always like this?" Lopmon asked

"Most of the time they are." Desha said as Techno noticed something strange happening to his computer.

"Hey guys check this out," Techno said showing the other Smurflings the computer screen.

"Hey it's a portal to the digi world." Patamon said

"Hey Patamon is right it is a portal to the Digital World." Lopmon said.

"Hmm…interesting, I wonder if the portal would show up on a different computer." Techno said examining the portal.

"We have one in our room, at our house, I'll go get it." Cheerful said as he left the bunkhouse.

A few minutes later Cheerful came back with the computer and gave it to Techno.

"Thanks Cheerful," Techno thanked Cheerful as he grabbed the computer from him.

Techno then turned the computer on. After about a minute after Techno started up the computer he looked to see if the portal did and/or would show up on the computer. Surprisingly the portal also showed up on the computer.

"Hey guys the portal is on this computer too." Techno said

"Cool, can we go to the digital world now?" Schemer asked.

"Hold your smurfs Schemer; we don't know if the portal is safe." Techno said.

"Do you guys know if the portal's safe?" Cheerful asked the digimon.

"Absolutely but you must hurry before the portal closes." Patamon said

"Ok, and since the portal is also open on this computer I can take mine to the digital world." Techno explained.

"How do we go through the portal?" Desha asked.

"Simple, hold your digivices up to the computer screen." Tentomon said

The Smurflings then all did as said, and held their digivices up to the computer screen as the got transported to the Digital world.

"Hey we made it," Schemer said.

"I only have one question, where are we?" Shy asked

"We are on File Island; this is where all digimon live. You actually have already been here since the Primary Village is on this island." Tentomon explained

Just then the Smurflings saw something fly above them, then they saw it turn around coming towards them.

"Run!" Cheerful shouted

All the Smurflings then ran deeper into the forest as the digimon followed behind chopping down trees as they ran. The Smurflings finally ran out of the Digimon's sight.

"Quick everyone go in that tree!" Lopmon commanded.

"Are you crazy?" Schemer asked

"Just do it!" Lopmon exclaimed

The Smurflings did as they were told, as they ran in the tree that Lopmon pointed to. What the Smurflings found out was that the tree was hollow on the inside.

"What kind of tree is this?" Desha asked

"It's a hiding tree; we usually hide in here when bad digimon are around." Labramon explained.

"Prodigious," Techno said looking at the inside of the tree

"Speaking of bad digimon, what was the digimon chasing us?" Cheerful asked.

"That was Kuwagamon; he is an insectoid type Digimon." Bearmon explained.

Cheerful then peeked out of the tree trying to see any sign of Kuwagamon.

"I think it's safe to come out now, I don't see any sign of him." Cheerful said walking out of the tree, along with the other Smurflings.

The Smurflings started walking through the forest once again until, out of nowhere, Kuwagamon showed up again. The Smurflings started running again until they got to a cliff, and couldn't run any farther.

"Don't worry guys we can handle this." Agumon said.

The Digimon then began to attack Kuwagamon

"Pepper Breath," Agumon shouted

"Boom Bubble," Patamon shouted

"Karate Fist," Bearmon shouted

The three attacks did not affect Kuwagamon at all, as they hit him.

"We must all attack him at the same time." Agumon said.

"Ok, ready everybody?" Tentomon asked. The Digimon nodded their heads in response

"Pepper Breath," Agumon shouted

"Boom Bubble," Patamon shouted

"Karate Fist," Bearmon shouted

"Super Shocker," Tentomon shouted

"RetrieverG," Labramon shouted

"Sticky Net," Wormmon shouted

"Tiny Twister," Lopmon shouted

Kuwagamon fell backwards into the trees, the Smurflings cheered for their Digimon as this happened, with the exception of Irritable of course. The Smurflings celebration was short lived when Kuwagamon got back up and broke the cliff, as the Smurflings fell off the cliff.

* * *

**Will this be the ended of the Smurflings? I don't think so, find out next time on The Smurflings and Their Digimon Adventure. If you guys didn't figure it out, the Smurfling talking at the beginning is Shy.**

**Note: Cheerful, Irritable, and Schemer dont stay in the bunkhouse with the other Smurflings. Cheerful and Irritable stay with their parents (my oc) Melany and Grouchy, while Schemer stays with his parents, Smurfette and Jokey.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Birth of Greymon

**After typing the last chapter I had already started the next one and apparently I finally finished it. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Birth of Greymon**

"When we all were awake and were in the bunkhouse, we were wondering why our digivices are glowing. This resulted in my brother to complain, which became a 3 minute argument about how cranky he is when he doesn't get enough sleep. Something strange than began to happen to Techno's computer, and when he showed us the screen the Digimon said that it was a portal to the Digital World. Techno, as the usual computer geek he is, wanted to see if the portal would open on a different computer, I offered to go get the computer from my house so I went a got it and brought it back.

Techno then powered up the computer, only to find out that the portal was also on our computer. Techno found this a good thing since now he could take his computer to the digital world. Schemer then was in a big hurry to go to the Digital World, but Techno stopped him since he, along with everyone else, wanted make sure the portal is safe. When I asked the Digimon if it was safe, Patamon said it was, but he also said that we had to hurry before the portal closed.

Desha then asked how we get through the portal, so we could get to the Digital World. Tentomon told us to hold our Digivices up to the computer screen. As we held up our Digivices, the computer sucked us in, transporting us to the Digital World. The first question asked when we arrived, by Shy, was where we were in the Digital World. Tentomon again explained to us that we were on this island called File Island, where all Digimon live. We all found out that we have already been on the island since the Primary Village was on File Island.

Just then we saw something fly above us and turned around to attack us. We all ran until we got out of the Digimon's view; we hide in what the Digimon called a hiding tree, which was hollow on the inside. I then asked what was the Digimon chasing us, and Bearmon explained that the Digimon that was chasing us was Kuwagamon, an insectoid type Digimon. When I peeked out of the tree, to see if Kuwagamon was still around, I saw that he was nowhere around so we all walked out of the tree and started walking into the forest. This was short lived when, out of nowhere, Kuwagamon showed up again. We all had to run again until we were trapped at the edge of a cliff.

The Digimon said that they could handle this situation and started to attack Kuwagamon. Agumon, Bearmon, and Patamon all attacked Kuwagamon with no success. The Digimon then said that they all had to attack at once, which they did. It ended with Kuwagamon falling over into the trees behind him. We all cheered for the Digimon until Kuwagamon got back up and broke the edge of the cliff causing us to fall. What else could go wrong?"

* * *

As the Smurflings fell they were going to land in some water but some of the Digimon tried to catch their partners only to be dragged down by their weight. Just the out of nowhere the Smurflings and Digimon heard a voice.

"Marching Fishes," The voice said as a school of fish showed up making a raft shape.

The Smurflings and Digimon then landed on the fish as they carried them to land. When they got to land they saw another Digimon.

"Who are you?" Cheerful asked

"I'm Gomamon, nice to meet you." Gomamon said

"Gomamon is a Sea Animal Digimon, he is very friendly but his claws are strong enough to easily break through solid ice." Tentomon explained

"Thanks for saving us Gomamon," Lopmon thanked

"Wasn't a problem at all," Gomamon smiled.

"Gomamon saved us, great, can we go home now?" Irritable asked

"We just got here," Schemer said

"Just ignore him, let's go exploring," Cheerful said walking off into the forest.

"I'm staying," Irritable said crossing his arms.

"Fine with us, you can stay and wait for Kuwagamon or any other bad digimon to come get you." Cheerful joked as the Smurflings continued to walk into the forest.

"Uh…on second thought, wait for me." Irritable said as he ran to catch up with the others.

"What's the matter, scared?" Schemer teased

"No, I just changed my mind." Irritable protested.

"Can you guys slow down a bit, I can only move so fast?" Wormmon asked.

"Oops, sorry Wormmon, here I'll carry you for a while." Irritable said as he picked up Wormmon.

The Smurflings then continued to walk in the forest for a while.

"I smell ocean water," Labramon said

"Cool it's a beach, let's make sand castles." Schemer said

"I need to rest after all that happened." Cheerful said

The other Smurflings nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm getting hungry," Schemer said

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Cheerful asked.

All of the Smurflings then checked their pockets to see if they had any leftover snacks.

"I have some Smurfberry candy, Some Chocolate, and some animal crackers." Schemer said

"I don't have anything." Desha said

"Same here," Cecilia said.

"I have Chocolate, Smurfberry Candy, and some cookies." Shy said

"I hate not having anything." Irritable chimed in.

"I only have my computer, which hasn't work since we arrived here." Techno said

"I have a compass, but it's broken," Cheerful finally said.

"It seems we have enough snacks for about half an hour, if we include the Digimon." Techno said

"Don't worry about us we can hunt for our own food." Tentomon said.

"Are you guys sure?" Desha said

"Absolutely," Patamon said

"Ok then let's eat," Cheerful said

The Smurflings then began to eat some of the snacks. As they did Shy gave some of the cookies to Agumon.

"Hmm…," Lopmon pondered as he looked out into the sea

"What is it Lopmon?" Cheerful asked

"Trouble," Lopmon answered.

Just then something emerged from the sand with a huge horned shell. Then a head and two legs came out of the shell.

"Shellmon!"

"Who's Shellmon," Cecilia asked

"A Digimon that gets mad for no reason," Tentomon explained.

"Two attacks in one day, just great." Irritable sarcastically said

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon shouted

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as a ball of fire hit Shellmon

"Boom Bubble!"

"Karate Fist!"

"RetrieverG!"

"Tiny Twister!"

"Sticky Net,"

"Super Shocker,"

All of the other Digimon attacked but with no success, Shellmon the sprayed them with a jet of water.

"What's happening to them?" Techno asked.

"It looks like they are losing their powers." Cheerful said.

Just then Shellmon blasted all the Digimon with water, but Agumon got back up a shot another attack.

"Why is it that only Agumon can attack?" Techno asked

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon said  
"Wormmon," Irritable said worriedly.

"I don't have any strength left."

"That's it; Agumon was the only Digimon that had something to eat." Desha said

"Agumon you're the only one able to fight!" Shy shouted to Agumon

"Well then give me a diversion." Agumon said back

Shy then ran up closer to Shellmon and began to taunt him.

"Hey Shellmon, over here. Nananananana," Shy taunted

"Are you crazy?" Schemer said to Shy

Agumon then shot another shot at Shellmon until, out of nowhere, and vine from Shellmon's head came down and grabbed Shy.

"Shy, hold on!" Agumon shouted to Shy

Agumon then saw Shellmon's foot coming down towards him, and he tried to run, only to become immobilized under Shellmon's foot. Thinking he has won, Shellmon sprayed all the other Smurflings and Digimon with water.

"Watch out, he's going to get everyone." Shy said as the vine around him started to become tighter.

Just then Shy's Digivice started to beep and glow.

"Digivolve!" Agumon shouted as he began to Digivolve under Shellmon's foot.

"What's happening?" Shy asked

"Agumon Digivolve to Greymon,"

Shellmon then fell over because of Greymon's size, and let go of Shy.

"Yikes!" Shy shouted as he tumbled backwards into the sand.

Shy then saw that Agumon had Digivolved, "He did it again, he Digivolved to Greymon," Shy said in awe looking at Greymon. Greymon and Shellmon than began to fight.

"Go Greymon!" Shy Cheered.

Shellmon than began to spray water at Greymon, but Greymon then shot fire in return turning the water into steam. Greymon then tossed Shellmon into the air.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as he shot Shellmon with a huge ball of fire, send Shellmon far out into the ocean.

As Shellmon landed back into the water, Greymon digivolved back to Agumon.

"Agumon are you ok?" Shy asked running up to him

"Shy, do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked Shy; Shy just giggled.

The Smurflings then gave the Digimon the rest of their snacks.

"Just ask if you want more." Cecilia said.

"That was very brave of you Shy; I never thought you had it in you." Cheerful said

"Aww it was nothing, Agumon did most of the work." Shy blushed

"Guys I think we should probably leave, Shellmon wasn't destroyed and might want to come back for round 2.

"Alright, ready when you are Shy," Agumon said

"Let's go everybody," Cheerful said

"Digimon!" The Digimon and most of the Smurflings shouted as they started to walk.

* * *

**Where will the Smurflings end up next? Find out next time on The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure. If you didn't figure it out by context clues, Cheerful is the one speaking in the Beginning.**


	6. Chapter 5:Turuiemon

**Well here is the next chapter, now it's off to sleepville.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Turuiemon**

"We were falling off a cliff until someone called all the fishes to swim together to make a boat for us. When we got to the shore we found out that the person who saved us was Gomamon. Irritable, as usual, wanted to go home, but Cheerful told us to ignore him as we were going to explore in the forest. Irritable said he was staying, until Cheerful joked about Kuwagamon, and any other bad digimon that would come and get him, which made Irritable change his mind, even though I still think he was just scared.

We walked in the forest for a while and we were starting to get tired, until Labramon said that she smelled ocean water. I found out it was a beach and I wanted to make a sandcastle. Everyone else, however, wanted to rest after all that walking, not to mention that we were all hungry. We checked our pockets to see if we had any leftover snacks to eat. I had Smurfberry Candy, Chocolate, and animal crackers; Shy had Smurfberry candy, Chocolate, and some cookies, while everyone else didn't have anything, except for Cheerful who had a broken compass.

We found out that we only had enough snacks for half an hour if we included the Digimon, but the Digimon said that they could hunt and forage for food themselves. We then ate the snacks including Agumon since Shy gave him some cookies. Just as we ate Lopmon looked out at the sea. Cheerful asked what was wrong, and Lopmon only said trouble. He was right, just as Lopmon said there was trouble, something began to come out of the sand. It turned out to be Shellmon, a digimon that gets mad for no reason.

All of the Digimon attacked Shellmon only to realize, except for Agumon, that they couldn't attack. We all soon figured out that the Digimon were too hungry, except for Agumon who was the only Digimon who had something to eat. Shy realized that Agumon was the only one who can fight and, bravely, ran up to Shellmon and distracted him so Agumon could attack. This didn't end well, Shellmon ended up grabbing Shy by one of the vines on his head, while he trapped Agumon under his foot. Shellmon then sprayed water at the rest of us, as Shy tried to break free his Digivice started to beep and glow, as this happened Agumon started to glow too, then Agumon Digivolved to Greymon. Greymon then beat Shellmon and tossed him back out to sea, then Greymon digivolved back to Agumon. Shy then went over to Agumon to see if he was okay, only for Agumon to ask if he had anything to eat.

We ended up giving the Digimon the rest of our snacks as we congratulated Shy, who said that Agumon did most of the work. Then Techno said that we should leave the beach since we didn't completely destroy Shellmon, and that he might decide to come back for round 2. We all agreed, and as the Digimon finished up the snacks we headed away from the beach. I wonder what will happen next."

* * *

The Smurflings were standing on a cliff looking out at the sea.

"Hey Agumon," Shy said to Agumon

"Yes, Shy?" Agumon asked

"I like it when you are Greymon, no offence in any way, but why don't you stay that way?" Shy asked.

"I can't, even Digimon need their rest." Agumon replied.

"Oh," Shy sighed

Shy then stumbled over a rock almost getting ready to fall off the cliff, until Agumon catches him before he falls over while the other Smurflings giggled. Just then the Smurflings heard something behind them. When they look the saw another Digimon come out from behind a rock.

"Who's that Digimon?" Techno asked

"That's Monochromon. Don't worry about him he is a laid back Digimon. Although it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon, they do tend to get a bit miffed if their hungry.

"Well he must be starving, because he looks really mad." Cheerful said

"I think he wants to eat us." Cecilia said

The Smurflings then turned around to find another Monochromon behind them.

"There are two of them," Cheerful said

"We are caught between a rock, and two sets of teeth." Shy said

As the Monochromon in front of them began to charge, the Smurflings ran behind the rocks; the Monochromon then began to fight.

"Something must have set them off." Desha said

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon explained.

"Well they can have it then." Bearmon said as she ran into the forest.

"Hey wait for me," Cecilia said running after Bearmon

"They don't need us around," Cheerful said

Just then as the Smurflings kept running, and the Monochromon kept fighting, Schemer fell on the ground.

"Schemer, are you ok?" Shy asked stopping behind him

"Hurry it up guys," Cheerful said

"Ok, were coming," Schemer said as he got up.

The Monochromon continued to fight until they fell off the cliff and landed in the water below with a splash. As the day went on the Smurflings continued to walk in the forest, at this time the sun was setting.

"The last time I walked this much was, oh I know, never." Irritable complained

"Irritable stop complaining," Cheerful said

"It appears we are losing daylight." Techno said looking at the sky

"What a weird sunset," Desha said

"This whole island is weird, and who knows what comes out at night." Techno said

"Wait, I detect water stay here," Tentomon said

Tentomon then flew up into the sky looking into the forest.

"Yes, as usual I am right, a lake with fresh clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's the perfect campsite." Tentomon said.

"Yay we can swim," Lopmon said only to have Cheerful pull him back by one of his ears

"Wait, we might want to make sure it's safe first." Cheerful said

"That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining." Shy explained glancing at Irritable who just rolled his eyes.

"Everybody's hungry we have to find some food." Cheerful explained

"Why can't we just go home, there's plenty of food there?" Irritable asked

"Have you seen any T.V's around here lately, no, so apparently going home is not an option?" Cheerful said to Irritable who, once again, just rolled his eyes.

"Sweet we can go fishing, maybe we'll have better luck than Uncle Fisher" Schemer said trying to change the subject.

"You got that right Schemer," Cheerful laughed

The Smurflings continued walking until they finally got to the lake.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight," Desha said

"Yeah I love camping outside." Cecilia said

Schemer then noticed something on an island next to the shore; it was a trolley car.

"Hey guys what's that." Schemer said pointing to the trolley car

"I think it's called a trolley car, it sure looks like one. I remember seeing one when I was really young " Techno said

"It's kind of strange that the lights came on by themselves." Desha said

"Let's check it out." Cheerful said running towards the trolley car.

Finally all the Smurflings got to the trolley car and went inside.

"It's empty," Cheerful said

"The only thing I have to say is that a trolley car is never this clean." Techno said

"Kind of freaky isn't it." Desha said.

"Maybe something freaky would happen, like I don't know, this thing could move by itself and take us home," Irritable said

"Can we eat know?" Tentomon asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Cheerful said crossing his arms.

Techno was trying to fish for fish as Lopmon swam in the water, while Schemer watched.

"Lopmon, I can't catch any fish if you keep scaring them away." Techno said

Meanwhile in the forest, while Desha and Cecilia were collecting fire wood, the Digimon where collecting fruit.

"Yum, yum never can have too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said

Patamon was on top of Agumon's head sucking in air until he blew a boom bubble onto some bananas on a branch until they fell. Unfortunately the banana's landed on top of Wormmon flattening him.

"Sorry Wormmon," Patamon said

"You better watch that killer breath of yours Patamon," Labramon said.

Bearmon then was up in a tree trying to get a fig of the branch.

"You shouldn't pick those mushrooms, they'll make you sick." Labramon said to Desha

"Thanks Labramon," Desha said.

Meanwhile back by the campsite.

"Great we are ready to eat now all we need is the food." Cheerful said.

"How are we supposed to light the fire." Cecilia asked

"Like this," Agumon said as his shot a ball of fire at the pit, lighting it.

"Thanks Agumon," Shy thanked.

Just then Schemer and Techno came up to the others with the fish.

"Hey look we got a bunch of fish." Techno said

"Awesome let's eat them." Cheerful said

"Thanks Schemer," Shy said to Schemer taking a fish from him.

"Hey Irritable, why don't you try using a stick, unless you don't want any of your fingers." Cheerful said to his brother

"How did you come up with that?" Irritable asked

"I learned it from Uncle Nat," Cheerful said sticking the stick the ground next to the fire.

"Obviously," Irritable said sounding uninterested

As the day turn to night the Smurflings and Digimon were finally eating.

"This is surprisingly good," Tentomon said as he shared a fig with Lopmon

"Delicious," Techno said taking a bite of his fish.

"I agree," Schemer said

"You know what I realized?" Irritable asked taking the last bite of his fish

"I'm going to regret asking, but what did you realize?" Cheerful sighed

"I hate fish," Irritable said tossing the stick back into the forest.

"Why am I not surprised, I'm glad we never hear you complain." Cheerful sarcastically said

"Hey that was sarcasm, wasn't it?" Irritable asked

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Cheerful answered with a smirk

The conversation between Cheerful and Irritable ended up becoming another one of their 1-3 minute long arguments.

"Haven't you noticed that those two don't act like brothers, they act like they are more of a bother to each other?" Shy asked Desha

"Yeah, but who wouldn't feel that way when you have to share everything, live in the same house, and share the same room?" Desha answered

"That's true," Shy said

"Hmm…" Techno pondered looking up to the sky

"What are you looking at Techno?" Schemer asked

"I am trying to figure out which direction we are going in, and I can't tell which way is north since I can't find the North Star." Techno explained

"I know which way is North." Tentomon said

"Where?" Techno asked

"It's the opposite of south," Tentomon said

"Thanks for the help Tentomon." Techno groaned.

Just then out of nowhere the Smurflings heard someone yawn.

"Hey look Patamon's tired." Schemer said as Patamon yawned and laid down on the ground next to Labramon, and Lopmon who were already asleep.

"I'm getting tired myself," Shy said

"Maybe we should take turns standing guard." Techno said

"Alright who goes first," Cheerful said

"Maybe we should stand guard for about an hour," Shy explained

"I'm cold, where's a blanket when you need one?" Schemer complained

"Hey Labramon, watch out Schemer may sneak up on you, and steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug, it might be him about to cut your tail off." Irritable teased grabbing Labramon's tail

"That's not funny Irritable." Labramon said

"Would you grow up already?" Shy said

"What's bothering you; he's not even your digimon?"

"That's true, but what if Wormmon had fur and someone did that to him." Shy responded

"You can't tell me what to do!" Irritable shot back angrily grabbing onto Shy's shirt pulling him closer as Shy did the same.

"Knock it off, now!" Schemer shouted

"You two are acting like a bunch of 50 year olds." Cheerful said pulling the two apart. Irritable and Shy let out a huff before turning their backs to each other.

"That's better, now who is standing guard first?" Cheerful asked

"I will," Shy answered

"I'm next,"

"Ok then after that Techno can go, and I'll finish of the night. Now let's get some sleep" Cheerful said

Soon all of the Smurflings were ready to go to sleep, except Shy who was keeping watch.

"Goodnight, don't let the Monochromon bite." Schemer said curling up next to Patamon who was already asleep.

"Thanks for the reminder Schemer," Desha said in her thoughts

"I wonder why there is a trolley car here in the middle of nowhere," Techno thought in his thoughts.

Irritable was the only one not asleep, he was thinking about what Shy said about Wormmon having fur and if someone would tease him, like he had teased Labramon. Irritable then looked up and over at Wormmon, who was peacefully sleeping next to him, and half smiled. Meanwhile, outside the trolley car, Shy and Agumon were sitting by the fire.

"Shy, you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch." Agumon said as Shy yawned

"My eyes won't stay open; I'm going to go splash water on my face." Shy said groggily as he got up and walked towards the edge of the island as he walked over a red patched that moved after he had walked over it.

As Shy splashed water on his face, he heard a noise and turned to see what it was.

"W-who's there, oh it's just you. What you didn't think I could stay awake?" Shy said as he saw that it was Irritable

"I couldn't sleep," Irritable responded

"Why not?" Shy asked

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get so mad at you, I guess I was still mad from the argument me and Cheerful had and I kind of took it out on you; I thought about what you said too, I wouldn't like it if someone would tease Wormmon like I did to Labramon." Irritable explained.

"I've been mean to ask, Why do you want to go home so badly?" Shy asked

"I don't know I don't really have a reason." Irritable said

"You know what I think; I think your just acting like you want to go home so you can hide the fact that you actually like it here." Shy said with a smirk.

Irritable didn't respond after that, he just turned around and ran back to the trolley car. Shy couldn't say for sure, but he could have sworn that he saw Irritable blushing, but he just shrugged it off and went back over to the fire. Just then one of the lit pieces of ember flew out of the fire and landed right on the red patch of the island. The patch then flicked the fire piece off, and started moving shaking the whole island.

Just then something began to surface from the water; it was another Digimon that looked like a sea dragon. The Smurflings in the trolley car heard the noise too as they woke up.

"What's that noise?" Desha asked

"The trolley is starting to move and I don't think it's taking us home." Irritable said

"It's taking us right toward that sea dragon." Techno said

"Oh No, Seadramon!" Tentomon exclaimed

As Seadramon began to move so did the island.

"Hold on were going for a ride," Agumon said

"Hopefully it's not too fast because I get seasick." Shy responded

"He's pulling us along by his tail; I don't even think he knows we're here." Techno said

"Perhaps not, he's a bit dense; as long as he doesn't see us we should be safe." Tentomon explained

"Don't be too sure," Agumon said

"You guys jinxed us, now he knows we're here." Tentomon said

"What, I didn't do anything." Shy and Agumon said in unison

Just then Seadramon moved his tail out of the island.

"That red thing was his tail," Shy explained

"It wasn't my fault," Tentomon claimed

Seadramon then hit the island with his tail causing the island to shake, and made Shy and Techno fall over.

"He's coming back and he doesn't look happy," Shy said

Seadramon then swam underwater and hit the island from underneath, causing it to move and get stuck in the middle of the lake.

"Great he left us in the middle of the lake, not to mention all this is making me seasick." Shy said trying not to throw up.

"I don't suppose we can trick him into taking us back." Techno said

"Watch out he's attacking!" Cheerful warned as he, and the other Smurflings finally showed up outside.

"Come on guys let's send him back to the fishes," Agumon said

"No problem," Lopmon said as the Digimon started to attack.

"Tiny Twister,"

"Boom Bubble,"

The attacks didn't affect Seadramon as they hit him.

"Sticky Net,"

Wormmon tried his attack only to miss Seadramon.

"Super Shocker,"

"Karate Fist,"

"RetrieverG

Tentomon, Bearmon, and Labramon tried only to fail also.

"Pepper Breath," Agumon tried but also failed like the others

"Agumon, Digivolve," Shy said

"I can't seem to do it this time Shy, I don't think my body has recovered from the last fight," Agumon explained

"But if you can't Digivolve who is going to stop Seadramon?" Shy asked

Just then the whole island shook and Cheerful, Lopmon, Schemer, and Labramon, who was standing to close to the edge of the island, fell into the water. Cheerful and Lopmon surfaced to the top of the water first, and then Schemer surfaced the water on top of Labramon.

"Thanks Labramon," Schemer said

"No problem Schemer," Labramon said

"Labramon, you take Schemer back onto the island." Cheerful said

"What about you Cheerful," Schemer asked

"Labramon go!" Cheerful commanded

Labramon did as he was told and carried Schemer back to the island.

"Hey over here you giant sea lizard!" Cheerful shouted to Seadramon

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon said spitting out shots of super cooled air

Seadramon the knocked Lopmon away from him with his tail. Seadramon then dragged Cheerful underwater and brought him above water wrapped in his tail.

"This is not good, Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey he won't let go." Tentomon said

"Wormmon can't you help my brother, can't you hit Seadramon with your sticky net or something?" Irritable asked Wormmon

"Seadramon is way too big; I don't have enough power now." Wormmon explained

"What about you Lopmon, you're stronger?" Irritable asked

"You're right Cheerful is in trouble, and I have to help him." Lopmon answered

"Lopmon!" Cheerful shouted as Seadramon's tail began to become tighter.

"Cheerful hold on!" Lopmon shouted back

Just then Cheerful's digivice began to beep and glow, as Lopmon glowed too.

"Lopmon!" Cheerful shouted

"Lopmon Digivolve to Turuiemon,"

Turuiemon then jumped up and used one of his "Tokaku Tessou" or "Rabbit-horned Iron-claws" to free Cheerful from Seadramon's tail. Cheerful than swam back to the island as Turuiemon fought Seadramon.

"Cheerful are you ok?" Schemer said running up to him

"Yeah I'm fine, but where's Lopmon?" Cheerful said

"Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon said as he strikes Seadramon with Tokaku Tessou with a combo-attack unleashed with a great leap and rabbit-like agility.

Seadramon then started to fire ice at Turuiemon, trying to freeze him.

"Seadramon is using his lethal ice blast." Tentomon explained

Turuiemon then broke away the ice with his Tokaku Tessou and attacked.

"Gauntlet Claw!"

Turuiemon then hit Seadramon causing him to fall back into the water as the Smurflings cheered. Turuiemon the digivolved back into Lopmon.

"Lopmon, you digivolved into Turuiemon just in time." Cheerful smiled as the other Smurflings cheered.

"Ok now that's over how are supposed to get back?" Shy asked

"I can help!" Someone said from the water

"Hey it's Gomamon," Cheerful said

"Hi Gomamon, do you think you can help us get back to shore?" Schemer asked.

"Of course I can with…Fish Power." Gomamon said as he and his fish friends pushed the island back to shore. Soon the sun came up and the day began.

"Labramon, can I use you as a pillow; I won't take your fur?" Schemer asked

"I am seeing a pattern here, this time only Lopmon was able to Digivolve." Techno said

"Techno's right only Agumon was able to do it before." Desha agreed.

"Hmm…," Shy pondered flashing back to when Agumon digivolved to Greymon.

"Your right, it makes sense now, Agumon digivolved when I was in trouble." Shy said

"That has to be the answer, our Digimon digivolve when were in trouble." Techno explained

"That must be it." Desha said

Just then Cecilia fell asleep and fell backwards onto Desha.

"Hey watch it," Desha said

"Sorry," Cecilia yawned and fell asleep on the ground with Bearmon next to her.

Soon all of the other Smurflings were asleep except for Shy. Shy then heard some soft humming as he yawned. Shy then went to see who was the one humming; I turned out to be Cheerful who was drawing in the dirt with a stick. Lopmon was sleeping on the right side of Cheerful and Irritable and Wormmon were on the other side.

"Hey Cheerful?" Wormmon asked

"Yeah Wormmon," Cheerful answered

"Did you know Irritable cares about you, even though you two fight?" Wormmon asked

"Yeah, he just doesn't like to show it, it's in his nature." Cheerful replied

Shy smiled after he heard what Cheerful said. Cheerful continued to draw in the dirt as Wormmon went back to sleep. Shy then did the same and went to take a nap.

* * *

**Where will the Smurflings end up next? Find out next time on The Smurflings and Their Digimon Adventure.**


	7. Chapter 6: Legendary Digivolution

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

"I guess it's my turn to do this; first we almost get eaten by two Digimon called Monochromon. As we walked through the forest the sun was starting to set for the night. Tentomon said that he detected water. It turned out he was right, there was a lake with clean water in it. We walked until we finally got there after forever. When we got to the lake we also found, what Techno called a trolley car. We found out that the trolley car was empty, and surprisingly, very clean.

I, of course, said that maybe if we got lucky, that the trolley car could move on its own and we could go home. Tentomon just responded by asking if we could eat. Techno and Schemer did the fishing, but weren't having much luck, since Lopmon was swimming in the water. Soon we were ready to eat but we had to light the fire and wait for the fish. Agumon lighted the fire for us, and then, finally, Techno and Schemer brought the fish.

Then, of course, my, showoff, brother told me to use a stick for the fish. Soon we finally got to eat something. This is when I realized, after I finished eating, that I hated fish. My brother then said that that he and the other Smurflings are glad that they never hear me complain, which, of course, I knew was sarcasm. Then I and my brother argue again as usual.

Techno then was looking for the North Star so we could find out direction we are going in. Tentomon said he knew which way was North, but it turns out he only knew that it was the opposite of south. Just then we heard Patamon yawn and fall asleep next to Labramon, and Lopmon, who already had fallen asleep. Everyone was starting to get tired also, but Techno suggested that we should take turns staying up, and stand guard outside the trolley car.

Schemer then said he was cold, and I began to tease Labramon, saying that during the night Schemer would still his fur, but Shy told me to leave Labramon alone, saying that I wouldn't like it if someone did the same thing to Wormmon, if he had fur; Shy and I almost got into a fight until my brother stopped us, saying we were acting like 50 year olds.

Shy said he was going to stand guard first, and I said I was next, and then we all agreed that Techno would go after me, and my brother would finish off the night. Soon all the Smurflings and Digimon in the trolley car were asleep except for me. I was thinking about what Shy said earlier and I looked down to Wormmon, who was sleeping next to me, and, I would hate for any of the other Smurflings to find this out, smiled at him.

Shy, of course, was sitting by the fire with Agumon, but he was starting to get sleepy so he told Agumon that he was going to go splash water on his face to wake him up. When Shy finished splashing water on his face he heard a sound, and turned around to find out it was me. I actually came to apologize to him, and after I did he asked me why I wanted to go home so badly.

It turned out that I really didn't have a reason for why I wanted to go home, and I told Shy that. He then told me that he thought that I was acting like I wanted to go home so I can hide the fact that I liked it in the Digiworld. I didn't say anything, it was true that I was acting like I wanted to go home, but I wasn't going to tell Shy that. I just went back to the trolley car, keeping the same expression, but kind of feeling embarrassed.

Shy just went back to the fire, but a piece of ember from the fire flew out and landed on this red thing in the island, causing it to move, and shake the whole island. Just then a Digimon came out of the water, all of us in the trolley heard this also, and Tentomon said that the Digimon was Seadramon. Techno thought that Seadramon didn't know we were there, but it turns out he was wrong when Seadramon attacked us. Seadramon then hit the bottom of the island causing it to get stuck in the middle. The Digimon then began to attack Seadramon, but without much luck.

Shy told Agumon to Digivolve, but Agumon said that he couldn't. Just then the whole island shook, and my brother, Lopmon, Labramon, and Schemer fell into the water. Cheerful and Lopmon surfaced the water, then Schemer on Labramon's back. Cheerful then told Labramon to take Schemer back onto the island as he distracted Seadramon. Lopmon then attacked Seadramon with his Blazing Ice attack.

Seadramon didn't like this, and knocked Lopmon away, and grabbed my brother with his tail. Tentomon then said that once Seadramon finds his prey, he wouldn't let go. I, even though I hate to admit it, was worried about my brother, and I asked Wormmon if he could do anything, but he couldn't. I asked Lopmon if he could do it since he was stronger.

Cheerful then called out to Lopmon to help him, and as he did Lopmon Digivolved into Turuiemon and saved Cheerful. Gomamon then came to help push the island back to shore. After the battle Techno saw a pattern since Lopmon was the only one who could Digivolve, but Agumon was the only one who could do it before. Soon we all were asleep except for Shy and Cheerful. Wormmon asked Cheerful if he knew that I actually cared for him even though we fight a lot. Cheerful said that he knew and said I just don't like to show that I do care, as Wormmon went back to sleep. I, even though I hate to admit it, find it kind of cool that the Digimon will Digivolve whenever we are in trouble."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Legendary Digivolution**

The Smurflings were currently walking in a forest full of street signs when Desha heard something.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Desha asked

"It seems to be some sort of flying object." Shy said

"It looked more like a flying gear to me." Cecilia said

"I'm just asking, but are there any snakes here?" Schemer asked

"Nope just giant flying killer bugs, and many other unpleasant Digimon." Bearmon said

"Don't worry Schemer I'll take care of all those bad Digimon." Patamon said; Schemer smiled, and laughed, hugging Patamon.

"Ok since that's settled let's go," Desha said

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go, we don't even know where we are." Irritable grumbled

"I say we keep going," Cheerful said

The Smurflings then continued to walk into the forest.

"Our next stop on the tour is the forest with a bunch of road signs," Schemer joked as the kept walking

"Hey look poles," Cecilia said

"Not just any poles, they're telephone poles to be exact." Techno explained

"I say we follow them and see where they lead." Desha said

"Trouble, it will lead us to trouble, that's obvious." Irritable said

The Smurflings walked toward the telephone poles that were in the desert, and then they all saw the flying object again.

"Hey look it's that flying object again." Cheerful said

"Yeah and it looks like it's going to crash into that mountain." Shy said as the object hit the mountain

"I think it was a gear it looked like it to me." Techno said

"Man it's really hot, I could go for some ice cream right about now." Schemer said

"Me too," Cheerful agreed

"How much farther is it?" Lopmon asked

"We'll be lucky to survive in this desert." Irritable said

Lopmon then flew up and sat on Cheerful's head.

"What are you doing?" Cheerful asked

"This way I don't have to walk and you can have some shade." Lopmon explained

"That's not fair." Schemer complained

"Hey Lopmon is my Digimon, and if he doesn't want to walk its fine with me." Cheerful replied

"I just noticed that the telephone don't have any connecting wires, I wonder if they are telephone poles at all," Techno wondered

"That's it; we're all going to die." Irritable said

"Nice job trying to stay on the positive side of things since it's only been like 2 minutes since we've started walking." Cheerful sarcastically said

"Techno, hey Techno come here, I think we need to find some shade soon." Tentomon whispered to Techno

"Hey check this out." Cheerful said as the other Smurflings looked at Cheerful who had his compass.

"I thought that thing was broken." Irritable said

"It is, but look at what it is doing." Cheerful explained showing the compass to the other Smurflings.

The compass needle was spinning uncontrollably as the Smurflings looked at it.

"Hmm the dirt has small traces of metal, which would affect the compass needle." Techno explained as he picked up some dirt and examined it.

"Cool, that's very nice, now can we look for some water before I die in this desert?" Irritable asked

"Yeah we should probably look for water, but I think we are ok for now, aren't we." Cheerful said

The Smurflings then continued to walk in the hot desert.

"After running some test on the soil, humidity, and barometric pressure, I figured out one thing." Techno explained

"Well what is it?" Shy asked

"It's really, really hot." Techno stated

"I could've told you that without all that testing you did." Irritable groaned

"Just hold on a little longer, it won't be too long." Cheerful encourage the others to keep walking

"Says the Smurf who has shade," Irritable grumbled

"Hold on I have to stop, I don't think I can go any faster." Labramon said

"We have to stay on the positive side of things, let's pretend it is raining." Desha explained

"That's a great idea, I love the rain." Labramon agreed

"I think we should turn around a leave." Irritable said

"Wait I think I see something, now if only I had a telescope." Schemer said looking off into the distance

"Actually, I forgot, but I have a mini one in my pocket; I thought it broke, but apparently not." Cheerful said

Cheerful then looked through the telescope to see what was in the distance and saw that it was a village with a lake.

"Hey it's a village with a lake full of water." Cheerful said

"Maybe they'll have food; I'm so hungry I could actually eat vegetables." Schemer said happily

"Great let's get out of this desert." Shy said

Labramon stopped and sniffed the ground.

"What is it Labramon?" Desha asked

"I smell something familiar to me and it's leading to that village." Labramon said

"Well then let's go to find out what it is." Cheerful said as the Smurflings continued their way out of the desert

Meanwhile on the mountain the flying object, which turned out to be a black gear, flew into a fiery digimon that was standing on the mountain.

The Smurflings finally arrived at the village to find out the village was full on Xiaomon

"No wonder it smelled familiar to Labramon." Desha said

"Wow it looked so big far away." Cheerful said

"Ok question, who here knows where we can get a drink?" Labramon asked

"And what do giant Digimon drink?" A Xiaomon asked

"I'm not a Digimon," Desha said

"My friend Desha here is, what is called a Smurf, yes we know they look funny, but it turns out they are really nice." Labramon explained

"What's a Smurf?" Two more Xiaomon asked

"Well if you're not Digimon, what are you doing here in Digi-World?" Another Xiaomon asked

The Smurflings didn't answer; they didn't really know why they were in the Digital World.

"Schemer is tired and hungry," Patamon said

"He's not the only one," Shy said

"Labramon, just when did you Digivolve?" A Xiaomon asked

"When I met Desha, we share a bond, which is magical." Labramon explained

"We still don't understand how you Digivolved, what is it about being around Smurfs that makes it happen?" Another Xiaomon asked

"Desha needed me, I had to protect her." Labramon said

"He had to protect me, now I know why he follows me around." Desha said to herself, "When Shy needed help, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Turuiemon did the same for Cheerful. They Digivolve for us," Desha continued in her thoughts

"Desha, we are invited to have dinner with the Xiaomon; they are willing to share their food with us." Labramon said

"Oh wow," Desha gasped

"Yay!" All the other Smurflings cheered, except for Irritable

"I wonder what Xiaomon eat." Schemer wondered

"I wonder what they will be serving," Techno thought

"Water, everybody look fresh water." Schemer said

The Smurflings then saw a fountain that had water in it.

"All the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain, the best water in the world." A Xiaomon explained

"Forget the world, Mt. Mihirashi water is the best in the entire galaxy." Tentomon said

"Where's Mt. Mihirashi?" Schemer asked

"Up there," All the Xiaomon said looking at the mountain.

"Hey that's a live volcano." Schemer said

"Yes but the heat boils away all the germs." A Xiaomon said

Meanwhile on Mt. Mihirashi, the fire Digimon then started to make his flames bigger causing the water to get hotter. Back at the village the water from the fountain stopped coming out.

"If I'm not mistaking, that noise precedes an eruption." Techno explained

Just then hot lava flew out of the fountain and up in the air.

"That's cool but I still didn't get a drink." Schemer said

"What's happening?" Cheerful asked

"The water evaporated," A Xiaomon on the right side of Cheerful explained

"That's ok because the lake is always filled with water." A Xiaomon on the right side of Cheerful said

"I'll go check it out." Cheerful said

"Let's all go," Shy suggested

The Smurflings ran to the lake to find it empty.

"The water's all gone." Techno said

"Somebody must've pulled the plug." Schemer said

"Let's try the well." Cheerful suggested

When the Smurflings got to the well and put the bucket down the well, it was empty. Just then lava started to come out of the well also.

"Hey don't you guys remember that gear we saw earlier?" Desha asked

"It crashed right into Mihirashi Mountain," Techno answered

"That's where the water comes from." Shy said

"That's right the water comes from a lake on top of the mountain, so a gear crashing into it could affect our water supply, but we don't dare to go up there because its guard by a fiery Digimon named Meramon." A Xiaomon explained

"You said that Meramon is a fiery Digimon, what does he look like. Never mind there he is, he's coming, and he's coming our way." Cheerful said looking through his telescope

"He burns up everything he touches, he never comes down off the mountain though, and this is very strange behavior for him." A Xiaomon explained as the other Xiaomon started to panic

"He's coming towards the village," Desha said

"We better decide what we're going to do; he's already at the foot of the mountain and is entering the forest." A Xiaomon said

"Everybody freeze, stay very still." Desha commanded

The Smurflings watched as Meramon ran through the forest coming closer to the village.

"Don't move a muscle." Desha said again

Meramon then got out of the forest and was entering the desert.

"Unfreeze and Run!" Cheerful shouted as The Smurflings and Xiaomon ran.

As Meramon got closer the Smurflings lead the Xiaomon to the sunken ship and guided them inside.

"There's room for all of you, so stop squirming," Irritable said helping the Xiaomon

"Here's the next bunch," Shy said carrying some Xiaomon

"Who's not here?" Desha asked

Desha then realized it was Labramon who was not there with them.

"This is bad," Desha said

"Keep going, just follow the one in front of you," Labramon said to the Xiaomon

"Labramon save yourself, come down while there is still time!" Desha shouted to Labramon

"I can't leave until all my friends are safe." Labramon said

"I guess I will have to come get you then." Desha said running to get Labramon

Soon the last of the Xiaomon got off the cliff and were heading into the ship.

"They're all safe now," Labramon said

"Labramon watch out he's right behind you." Desha said to Labramon

"Leave us alone Meramon, we are not bothering you." Labramon said

Meramon then knocked Labramon of the cliff, as Labramon reached the bottom Desha ran up to him.

"Labramon are you ok?" Desha worriedly asked

"Yeah, but I hope I never do that again." Labramon said

Desha giggled a hugged Labramon, but Meramon had made a ball of fire with his hands.

"We're not out of danger yet, stay here." Labramon said running back up to Meramon

"RetrieverG," Labramon said as he hit Meramon

"We got to help, he's too big." Cheerful said as all the Digimon came out to help.

"Especially because I don't think Labramon can Digivolve." Tentomon said

"What do you mean he can't Digivolve?" Cheerful asked

"It has been heard that Labramon won't Digivolve past the rookie level, but there have been reports of him Digivolving further than rookie." Tentomon explained

"Fireball," Meramon said making another fireball in his hand

"Here catch," Meramon said to Labramon throwing the fireball at him causing him to fall of the cliff again.

"Oh no, he's been hit." Desha said sadly

"Come on everyone we can beat him, all we need is teamwork." Cheerful encouraged the others

All the Digimon then attacked with their attacks, but the attacks only made him bigger. Meramon then started to jump down into the, used to be, lake. Labramon finally got up and saw that everyone was in trouble now.

"My friends need my help," Labramon said

Desha's digivice then began to glow and beeped, as Labramon Digivolved.

"Labramon digivolve to Seasarmon,"

"I can't believe it, he Digivolved to Seasarmon, who we thought was just a legend." Tentomon said

Seasarmon knocked Meramon back on top of the ledge of the lake.

"Huh, we'll be okay now, Labramon Digivolved to save us." Desha said as she looked up and saw Seasarmon

"What's the matter Seasarmon, afraid of me?" Meramon asked

Seasarmon ran from Meramon as Meramon hit him with a ball of fire.

"Don't turn your back to him!" Desha shouted to Seasarmon

Seasarmon then ran towards Meramon as he kept throwing fire balls at him.

"Seasarmon move away!" Desha commanded as Seasarmon moved back away from Meramon

Seasarmon then hit Meramon with his Tee Dia attack as countless arrows of sunlight hit Meramon making him smaller. Just then a gear came out of Meramon's back and exploded.

"It was the gear," Techno said

"What is it?" Patamon asked

"It made him crazy," Techno answered

"I suppose if you had a gear inside of you, you would be crazy too." Irritable said

"Yay, Labramon did it!" Schemer cheered

Labramon then Digivolved back into Labramon and ran over to Desha.

"Are you ok?" Labramon asked

"Never been better, you were awesome Labramon." Desha said hugging him

"Meramon why did you attack our village?" A Xiaomon asked

"I don't know, I couldn't control myself," Meramon said

"Well if you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" Another Xiaomon asked

"The last thing I remember was getting hit by that gear." Meramon said

"We're glad to see you're back to normal, we hope nothing like this ever happens again, you're needed to protect Mt. Mihirashi." Another Xiaomon said as Meramon left

"Hey I just remember you never got anything to eat." Labramon said

"We have more than enough for seconds." Labramon said

"There's probably a reason for that." Irritable said

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Desha said also

"It smells better than vegetables, maybe it tastes better." Schemer said eating the food out of the bowl.

"Haven't you noticed we talk a lot about food?" Shy asked as he ate the food.

"I'm not hungry," Desha said

"I'm going to skip this one," Irritable said

"Well that's enough Adventures for one day, for one Digimon, Labramon sure does have a big heart." Desha thought

* * *

**Where will the Smurflings ended up next? Find out next time on the Smurflings and Their Digimon Adventure. The Smurfling speaking in the beginning is obviously Irritable if you haven't figured it out**


	8. Chapter 7: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

**Here is the next chapter. The beginning is going to be short just like in the show. It also lets me get done faster and a lot less typing.**

* * *

"We had just finish crossing, what felt uncross able, desert when we found a village full of Xiaomon, which became under attack by Meramon since a gear got stuck inside of him. We helped the Xiaomon get away from the village, but there were so many. After all the Xiaomon were safe, Labramon digivolved into Seasarmon, and drove the black gear out of Meramon and destroyed it. Soon the village and Meramon were back to normal. That probably won't last long; we'll see how that lasts."

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker**

"I think we passed this place before." Desha said

"Does that mean we walked all the way around the planet?" Shy asked

Schemer just sat down on the ground and rested for a minute.

"My feet hurt," Schemer complained

"It looks like we're taking a break." Irritable said

"It's not like we have anywhere to be." Desha chimed in

"Yeah that's true; there is no reason to be in a hurry." Cheerful said

Techno just sat down and took out his computer, trying to get it to work.

"Look at Techno, maybe he's trying to write to aliens in outer smurf." Irritable joked

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up to their ship." Shy also joked

"Still crashed and Handy's not here to fix it." Techno said

"Hey Techno, I know how to make the computer work, all you have to do is hit it a couple of times." Shy said taking the computer and started to hit it

"That's how you broke our computer the first time." Irritable said

"Hey quit it, are you crazy, don't you think if that would've work I would've tried it by now." Techno said grabbing his computer

"You're acting like I was hurting the thing." Shy answered

"Maybe Techno doesn't want dents and a broken computer." Desha said

Shy then noticed smoke of in the distance and decide to go see what it was.

"Hey there's smoke over there, I am going to go see what it is." Shy said running towards the smoke

"Hey Shy wait for me!" Agumon shouted running to catch up with Shy.

Techno kept typing on his computer until finally it came on.

"Finally, up and running, but the battery's low." Techno said as he saw the low battery icon pop up in the corner of the screen.

"Hey guys, come look at this." Shy said calling the others

"We're coming," Desha said as the other Smurflings met up with Shy

"It looks like some sort of factory," Cecilia said

The Smurflings then walked down to the factory.

"I wonder what they make in there." Cheerful said

The Smurflings then entered the factory and began to look around.

"This place is empty, nobody's here." Irritable said

"There has to be someone running those gears." Desha said

"I don't know it seems fine by itself." Techno said

"What are the machines making?" Schemer asked

"I have the slightest idea." Cecilia said

The Smurflings then continued to explore the factory in different groups.

"Is there anybody here?" Shy shouted

"Wait; don't go any further in this direction." Labramon commanded

"What's wrong with this direction?" Irritable asked

"No wait,"

"What is it Labramon?" Desha asked

"I don't know, I heard something," Labramon said

Shy, Irritable, and Desha listened as the heard a sound.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Cheerful said

Meanwhile, Techno, Schemer, Cheerful, and Cecilia were in a different part of the factory and found a door to the power supply for the factory. When they opened the door the saw a giant battery, Techno was the most amazed about the battery.

"Prodigious a battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there is a way to access the power to it." Techno said in awe looking at the giant battery

Back on the other side of the factory the Smurflings were trying to find out what was making the sound they heard moments earlier.

"Hey look!" Agumon shouted stopping in front of a door.

When the Smurflings looked down the hall they saw a robot lying down on the ground.

"What do you think happened to him?" Shy asked

"Who knows, but let's see if we can help." Desha said

The Smurflings then walked up to the robot on the ground.

"It's just a busted robot." Desha said

"It's not a robot, it's Andromon." Wormmon said

"What, this is a Digimon?" Shy asked

"Yes, and he is very advanced." Shy answered

"I guess he must've got caught under the gears." Labramon said

"Maybe if we work together, we can pull him out." Desha said

"We?" Irritable asked crossing his arms

"Me and Shy we just do it then,"

Meanwhile back in the power supply room, Techno was trying to get to the power source of the battery

"What are you doing Techno?" Cheerful asked

"I am trying to tap into this power source; if I can get it to work we can use my computer to get some help." Techno said

Back were Andromon was lying on the ground, Desha had finally convinced Irritable to help pull Andromon out. Then they all began to try pulling Andromon out from under the gears.

"I think he's moving from under the gears." Shy said only to lose his grip and fall backwards and hit a switch.

When Shy hit the switch the gears started to move and a black gear entered Andromon's leg but the Smurflings were able to pull him out, not knowing he had a black gear inside of him.

"Yay we got him out." The Smurflings, except for Irritable, cheered

"I think he's slowly coming too." Agumon said

"Maybe we should hit him to give him a jumpstart." Shy said getting ready to hit Andromon

"No!" Desha and Irritable said holding him back, but Agumon hit Andromon anyway.

"He looks friendly; if we be nice to him he will be nice to us." Desha said looking at Andromon

Andromon then grabbed Desha's leg and held her upside down.

"Forget what I said about him being friendly." Desha said

"I must destroy all alien intruders." Andromon said

"RetrieverG," Labramon attacked Andromon

Andromon then dropped Desha onto the ground.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day." Irritable sarcastically said

"Maybe it is a good day." Wormmon said

"Well Shy what do we do now?" Agumon asked as Andromon got closer

"Agumon how about trying to blast the roof." Shy said

Agumon then blasted the roof with a fireball, some wires holding up beams broke, and the beams fell on Andromon.

"He's going to have a headache." Shy said

"Let's get out of here." Irritable said

Meanwhile back by the machines, Cheerful, Cecilia, and Schemer were watching the machines build something.

"I wish there was someone here to explain what the machines are doing." Cecilia said

Back in the power supply room, Techno was still trying to tap into the power supply.

"Aha I have found an access panel to the interior of the battery." Techno said looking at the panel

Techno the opened the panel and looked inside the battery only to find a bunch of codes written on the wall.

"What exactly do you think this is?" Tentomon asked Techno

"These markings are a computer program of some sort, a very complicated program indeed." Techno said looking at the markings on the interior of the battery.

Techno then erased a little bit of a marking of the wall off, and the power went out. Every machine in the factory stopped.

"Hey w-who turned out the lights?" Shy asked

The 3 Smurflings then heard a noise coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Irritable asked

"I hope it isn't Andromon," Desha said

"I think we should keep moving so we don't have to find out." Shy said

"I agree on that," Irritable agreed

"Or we can just stay here frozen until the monster gets us." Shy said

"Let's sneak away." Desha whispered

"Can anybody answer why we are tip toeing instead of running for our lives?" Irritable asked

"Intruders sighted, Andromon doesn't like intruders, lightening blade." Andromon said as he shot a blade of energy.

The 3 Smurflings quickly ran around the corner and ducked from the blade. Back in the battery Techno was on his computer.

"That was a smooth move Techno, scratch that theory." Techno said to himself

"Could I've possible deleted the wrong program?"

"I think that is a distinct possibility Techno, why don't you try to undelete it." Tentomon answered

"Great idea, I think I have a marker," Techno said

Techno then took out a black marker.

"Let's a mark that goes right here." Techno said marking the deleted code as the lights came back on.

Techno then got back on his computer and started typing again.

"That's rather mysterious," Techno said as he continued typing

"And just what is so mysterious about it?" Tentomon asked

"Well you I see, I learned that batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction, which generates a current. This one produces its own current independently."

"What does that mean in plain English for those of us who didn't major in engineering? Tentomon asked

"Give me a Nano gear." Techno said

"I'll even give you three."

Techno continued typing on his computer as he looked up at the codes.

"If I can decode this particular program, then I can trace its base functions, and find a way out of here."

Meanwhile, Shy, Desha, and Irritable were still running from Andromon

"Sometimes, I hate my life." Irritable said

"Lightening Blade," Andromon attacked again

The 3 Smurflings jumped over the railing and held on to it until the blade passed them. Back in the battery, Techno was still typing.

"I admire the way you keep working, while your friends are out having fun. Don't you ever feel sort of left out?" Tentomon asked

"Not at all,"

"So you'd rather spend time with puzzles, than with other people."

"Precisely, what could be more fun that breaking a cryptogram that nobody else can figure out?"

"I can think of a lot of things like, relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about being trapped in a small room with no exit, but that's just me."

"I am trying to determine how we traveled here works and learn more about you Digimon, perhaps prove some of my theories."

"What are you theorizing about? What's the big mystery? I am who I am, I'm not hiding anything."

"Really?"

"I simply can't understand this preoccupation about who you are, is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins,"

"Well…," Techno thought for a moment

"Techno, Techno, Techno." Tentomon said trying to get Techno's attention

"Huh, oh what did you say?"

"You were off in another world, look at the screen."

"Huh?"

"It's acting rather strangely; maybe you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for solutions. You're friends are in trouble, can't you feel it in your bones."

Techno's digivice then began to glow and beep.

"My Digivice had been activated." Techno said

Meanwhile back at the machines the machines were taking whatever it was building back apart. Back in the battery, Techno was staring at his computer.

"Tentomon to Technomon, are you reading me?"

"This is merely scientific speculation, but I believe I stumbled on to something more than just a simple computer game."  
"Oh my, it's getting hot in here; ow I'm burning up, and do something quickly."

"What's going on?"

"Oh Ouch, I can't stand it, help."

"Hmm…is it short-circuiting?" Techno said looking at his digivice

"I'm dancing like I never danced before."

"I'm disconnecting the power, now I may never know the mystery." Techno said turning off his computer.

"I don't like computers." Tentomon said as he finally stopped

"What happened to my Digivice?" Techno asked looking at his Digivice

Meanwhile in the factory Cheerful, Schemer, and Cecilia were still looking around.

"Question, why are we still here?" Cecilia asked

"We're still here because we are trying to figure out what gets built in this factory, but apparently only thing that happens here is that things get built and taken back apart." Cheerful explained

"I really, really hoped they designed this place with a door." Schemer said

"Hey everybody, you'll never guess what I discovered." Techno said coming up to Cheerful, Schemer, and Cecilia

"What is it?" Cheerful asked

"The computer program running this factory is what's producing the generating power to keep it going." Techno explained

Andromon was getting closer to the Smurflings as he walked through the factory.

"What's even more incredible in digi-world basic data, and simple information are a living viable substance, it's alive." Techno explained.

"Hey guys listen," Shy said as he ran up to Techno and the others along with Irritable and Cecilia.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Cheerful said

"We have to get out here and fast." Shy finished

"What do you mean?" Cheerful asked

Just then Andromon came out of the ground.

"Capture intruders, bring missiles to position, and fire" Andromon said as he launched two missiles.

Every Smurfling ran and hide from the missiles except Schemer who just stood there.

"Help!" Schemer shouted as the missiles came toward him

"Look out!" Lopmon said

"Lopmon Digivolve to Turuiemon,"

"Oh no," Schemer said as he ducked for the missiles but Turuiemon knocked them away from Schemer as the exploded

Just then another missile came after the Smurflings and started to shoot at them.

"Agumon Digivolve to Greymon,"

Greymon destroyed the missile with his tail just before it exploded.

"Who challenges Andromon?" Andromon asked

Greymon and Turuiemon attacked Andromon at the same time only for Andromon to knock them away.

"Get him Greymon!" Shy shouted

"Go Turuiemon!" Cheerful cheered

Turuiemon then got up off the ground a tried to attack, but Andromon beat him to it

"Lightning blade,"

The blade then hit Turuiemon, but Greymon shot a ball of fire at Andromon only for Andromon to use his arm to slice through the fire so it missed him. Turuiemon then tried to hit Andromon with his Gauntlet claw but Andromon dodge him.

"He's more powerful than either of our Digimon." Cheerful said

"Maybe because he's all machine, it's almost like he digivolved far beyond the other Digimon." Desha said

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Shy asked

Greymon then tried to attack again, but Andromon stopped him by grabbing Greymon's mouth. Turuiemon tried to attack from behind, but Andromon just threw Greymon on top of him.

"He's beaten them both now." Shy said

"It looks like there is no hope now." Cheerful sadly said

"Try entering that program that activated your Digivice." Tentomon said to Techno

"What for?" Techno asked

"I believe that's the key to my Digivolving." Tentomon answered

"Yes, it's got to work, if I can recall the exact sequence." Techno said taking out his computer and reentering the program. Then Techno's digivice began to beep and glow once again, and Tentomon Digivolved.

"We cracked the program, yeah." Techno said

"Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon,"

"Yay!" All the Smurflings cheered

Kabuterimon then attacked Andromon, but Andromon stopped him.

"Bring missiles to position, and fire." Andromon said firing missiles at Kabuterimon.

"Doesn't he ever run out of energy?" Irritable asked

"That's it, Hey, Cut his power demobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source!" Techno shouted to Kabuterimon

"Electro Shocker,"

Kabuterimon shot a electrical ball at Andromon's right leg, and as it hit him a gear came out of Andromon's leg and exploded. Andromon was soon back to his normal self.

"That black gear reprogramed my system somehow; I'm usually a non-violent Digimon." Andromon said to the Smurflings

"You could've fooled us." Cheerful said

"No kidding," Desha said

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon said

"Don't give it another thought, we all make mistakes." Shy said

"The best way to escape from here is the underground waterway; the labyrinth begins beyond this point." Andromon said pointing to the tunnel behind him.

"Thanks for the help Andromon." Cheerful thanked

"There's one thing you can count on, we'll never forget you Andromon." Shy said as the Smurflings entered the tunnel.

The Smurflings then started to walk through the sewers.

"Tell me the truth Techno; was it your computer that made Tentomon Digivolve?" Schemer asked

"Prodigious, huh?" Techno asked

"Do you think your computer could help Patamon Digivolve?" Schemer asked again pointing to Patamon, who was riding on his head.

"I suppose that is possible." Techno said

"Wow, ok," Schemer said

Techno then got out his computer and started to type in the program.

"Let's see now, that's strange." Techno said as he typed in the program but his computer went off

"The programs right, but nothing seems to be happening." Techno said trying to type on the computer.

"All you have to do is hit it." Shy said

"Let us try," Agumon said

Schemer and Tentomon moved out of the way.

"Uh Oh," Techno said as he moved out the way also, and Shy and Agumon ended up hitting each other.

"Sorry guys but I would like a non-broken computer." Techno apologized

"Maybe now that you got holes in your head, your brains will get enough oxygen." Irritable joked with a smirk as the other Smurflings just laughed at the idea.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on the Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure. If you didn't figure it out, the Smurflings at the Beginning was Desha**


	9. Chapter 8: Grizzlymon in Toy Town

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for any Spelling errors, I couldn't catch them all.**

* * *

"Let's see, we were walking and decided to take a break, that's when we found this factory nearby. We all decided to split up and explore the factory. That's when Shy, Irritable, and Desha found Andromon trapped under some gears. After they freed Andromon he became a destructive maniac.

I discovered a chamber with a computer program that ran the entire facility. Fortunately my laptop, inside this perimeter, was operational. While accessing the main frame, I somehow tapped into Tentomon's programing. He Digivolved into Kabuterimon, and with the help from Greymon, and Turuiemon, he defeated Andromon. Apparently Andromon's programming had been corrupted by another black gear."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Grizzlymon in Toy Town**

"Ok everybody let's sing the song that Agumon wrote." Shy said

"Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions." The Digimon sung.

"Do you really have to sing?" Irritable asked

"Yep, now let's sing it as a group." Cheerful said

Irritable tried to ignore the singing as he walked in front of the other Smurflings.

"Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions. Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions." Everyone, except Irritable sung, as they continued walking.

"Would you guys shut up?" Irritable grumbled

Just then a noise came from farther down the sewer.

"Quit, listen everyone." Tentomon said

"Numemon," Lopmon breathed

"Numemon?" Cheerful curiously said

"They're disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers." Wormmon explained

"Are they really strong?" Schemer asked

"No they're weak, but smelly, just wait until they get closer." Agumon answered

"Run!" Lopmon shouted as the Numemon came into sight

"Wait, if they're not strong, why are we running from them?" Cheerful asked

"You'll see," Lopmon answered

The Numemon then began to throw their Nume-Sludge, until Schemer found another tunnel.

"Hey, this away," Schemer said pointing to the tunnel and began to run down it. The other Smurflings followed behind him.

The Smurflings kept running until they reached the outside. The Numemon stopped when they saw the sunlight.

"The only thing able to drive them away is the sunshine." Lopmon said

Cheerful just sighed in relief as the Smurflings started to walk again. The Smurflings continued to walk until they saw some vending machines.

"Hey look vending machines." Desha said

"I wonder what they are doing out here." Techno said

Just then a bunch of Numemon came out of the vending machines.

"We have nothing to worry about since we have sun….uh never mind" Cheerful said but stopped when he saw the clouds cover the sun

The Numemon then started to chase the Smurflings once again as they ran.

"Everybody split up!" Cheerful commanded as the Smurflings ran different ways

Cecilia and Bearmon had Numemon close behind them.

"Karate Fist," Bearmon said, but before she attacked the Numemon ran away

"You did it Bearmon," Cecilia said

"But I didn't do anything, why did they run?" Bearmon asked

Just then Cecilia and Bearmon heard a big thump behind them that made them air born for a second. They turned around to see a giant Teddy bear.

"It's Monzaemon," Bearmon said

"Come visit us in Toy Town." Monzaemon said

"Uh Bearmon, is he a digimon too?" Cecilia asked

"Yes he's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandon Digimon toys, and those toys love him." Bearmon explained

"Well he looks harmless." Cecilia said

"He always has been," Bearmon agreed

"I must say, so please to make your acquaintance." Monzaemon said

Just then an explosion was heard, it was Monzaemon shooting lasers from his eyes.

"Wait, he's attacking us." Cecilia said

"You think," Bearmon said

"Please come spend a fun day in Toy Town with me." Monzaemon said while still shooting lasers out of his eyes.

"Why are you running? Did I startle you, sorry." Monzaemon said

"Something's wrong, he's never acted like this." Bearmon said

"Well he is now," Cecilia chimed in as she and Bearmon kept running.

Just then a Numemon showed up from the ground

"Come here, it's safe down here." The Numemon said

"No thanks… uh on second thought." Cecilia answered as she and Bearmon jumped down in the ditch.

"How about a kicking game of soccer you two?" Monzaemon said unknowing that Cecilia and Bearmon were in the ditch that he walked over.

Cecilia and Bearmon then looked out from the ditch to see Monzaemon walking away

"He's gone," Cecilia said

"Something bad must've happened in Toy Town." Bearmon said

"Let's go to Toy Town," Cecilia suggested

Cecilia and Bearmon started to follow Monzaemon to Toy Town, and soon they arrived.

"There it is Cecilia, Toy Town." Bearmon said

"Wow it's beautiful, it's kind of like a big amusement park or fair." Cecilia said in awe looking at Toy Town.

Cecilia and Bearmon then entered Toy Town and began to walk around, noticing that there was nobody around.

"It doesn't look like anybody's here." Cecilia said

"Something's not right here." Bearmon said

Cecilia and Bearmon then saw Shy running from a toy car.

"This is fun, this is really fun." Shy said as he continued running from the toy car

"Shy?" Cecilia asked confused

"Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now," Shy said again as he turned around and continued to run from the toy car

"That doesn't look like a lot of fun." Cecilia said as she watch Shy run off in a different direction

"This so exciting, this is really exciting." Desha said running from a toy monkey with cymbals.

"Just what's going on here?" Bearmon asked

"Oh joy, what a delightful activity, this activity is really delightful." Techno said running from toy soldiers

"Hey Techno doesn't talk like that." Cecilia said

"Boy, oh boy is this really great or what." Irritable laughed as he ran from a toy train

"This is really awesome, forget nature, this is really awesome." Cheerful said (If many of you don't know, which most of you don't, Cheerful is a nature loving smurf like Nat and also had the ability to talk to the animals.) running from a toy bird.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me, you can't catch me, you can't catch me, you can't catch me, ha ha ha." Schemer laughed running from a toy helicopter

"That's weird; it sounds like everybody is a bunch of zombies." Cecilia said

"They do," Bearmon agreed

"I wish I knew what was going on here, it's kind of creepy." Bearmon sighed

"Hello can anyone here us out there?" A voice came from inside a chest that Cecilia saw through a window.

"Wormmon is that you?" Cecilia asked

"Yes," Wormmon answered

"Are all the other Digimon locked in there with you Wormmon?" Bearmon asked

"Yes, were all in here." Wormmon answered again

"What happened?" Cecilia asked

"We were running from the Numemon, then Monzaemon came along, we tried to fight back, but we couldn't he just brought us all the Toy Town." Wormmon explained

"Now that I think about it, the toys are playing with the Smurflings, not the Smurflings playing with them." Cecilia explained

"Worm, tells us, what change Monzaemon?" Bearmon asked

"We don't know." Wormmon answered

"Huh?" Bearmon wondered

"Well can't you guys get out of the box and help?" Cecilia asked

"No we're locked inside of here, it's up to you two, you got to be the hero's this time." Wormmon said

"What do you mean?" Bearmon asked

"You must defeat Monzaemon," Labramon said

"What, you're kidding." Cecilia said

"That's right we can't get free until you save the others." Agumon said

Cecilia and Bearmon looked at each other then headed back outside.

"I have to tell you, this isn't good, Monzaemon's hearts supposed to attack, only give heart hugs. Which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others." Bearmon explained

Just then Schemer ran by them as he still ran from the toy helicopter.

"Ha ha you can't catch me," Schemer said as he kept running

"This is getting ridiculous," Cecilia said

Just then Monzaemon came around the corner with balloons.

"You'll like these, everyone likes the balloons." Monzaemon said

"Hey, whatever you did to my friends fix it." Cecilia said to Monzaemon

Monzaemon just fired his laser eyes again as Cecilia and Bearmon ran.

"I don't find it funny that I'm being chased by a giant bear." Cecilia said running

"Now, now don't run away from Toy Town," Monzaemon said shooting his lasers

Just then the Numemon showed up again and started to throw Nume-sludge at Monzaemon. Monzaemon just knocked them away.

"I can't let them fight alone, Karate Fist." Bearmon said hitting Monzaemon with no effect.

"My Karate fist isn't strong enough," Bearmon said

"Hearts attack," Monzaemon said as hearts started to come after Cecilia and Bearmon

The Numemon then piled up like a wall blocking the hearts only to be caught in them.

"Time to take it to the next level," Bearmon growled

Cecilia's Digivice then began to beep and glow as Bearmon Digivolved.

"Time to show this Digimon some manners." Bearmon said getting ready to Digivolve

"Bearmon Digivolve to Grizzlymon,"

"You're going down," Grizzlymon growled

"Crescent Dawn," Grizzlymon said as the crescent on her head glowed and shoot a beam of energy at Monzaemon. Monzaemon just punched Grizzlymon

"Maul Attack, and Crescent Dawn" Grizzlymon said knocking Monzaemon over and shot him with another beam of light.

Just then a black gear flew out of Monzaemon's back as Grizzlymon digivolved back to Bearmon. Monzaemon was back to normal now and let the Smurflings and digimon free.

"Usually when kids get tired of their toys, they abandon them; they throw them away, it's so sad, so I created a home for these toys, then I wanted to make the toys feel more important to their owners." Monzaemon explained

"How, by turning them into kids into zombies?" Cecilia asked

"I don't think he really intended to do that." Shy said

"You're right Shy, I didn't mean for that to happen, I really am sorry about it please except my apology, I'll never do that again, really." Monzaemon apologized

"Monzaemon we know that you would never hurt us on purpose." Cheerful said

"Of course not, but an evil feeling came over me." Monzaemon agreed

Just then the black gear that was inside Monzaemon landed and broke

"It had to be that black gear." Cecilia said

"You know I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally, they cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing." Cheerful explained

"Yea, but Bearmon and I made Monzaemon good again." Cecilia said looking to Bearmon

"We're a great team," Bearmon smiled

"My friends, there's one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's giving you all a really hart hug." Monzaemon said as he stood up.

"Oh No," Irritable moaned

"Here we go, this is my gift to you, hearts attack, with a hug." Monzaemon said as the hearts came toward the Smurflings and trapped them inside, making them all laugh, except Irritable who was trying to get out of the heart bubble.

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter, I hope you like it. It's a bit shorter but that's okay. If you didn't figure it out the Smurfling at the beginning was Techno.**


	10. Chapter 9: Stingmon's Spiking Strike

**Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"We were underground when we met the disgusting Numemon's. Then when we get outside there is this giant Teddy Bear name Monzaemon, and he starts to attack us with his floating hearts. Bearmon and I got away, but the rest of the Smurflings got caught, and hypnotized, and then taken to Toy Town. Here the toy's play with the kids; things were really bad until the Numemon helped, Bearmon digivolved to Grizzlymon and saved the day."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stingmon's Spiking Strike**

The Smurflings were currently walking in another forest.

"I know this is no day at the beach Irritable, but that's no reason to complain, and make all your friends unhappy." Wormmon said, "Pardon the pun, but chill out, you're not the only one that's cold, right guys."

"Oh come on guys the cold's not that bad." Cheerful said

"Perhaps not, if you are a Polar Bear or a Penguin." Techno answered

"Yea, but if it snows we can throw snowballs." Cheerful replied

"And we can build Snowman." Schemer chimed in

"What do you think Snowmon is?" Wormmon asked Lopmon

"A Digimon from their planet." Lopmon answered

"It's difficult to explain," Techno said

"Well if it's edible, count me in." Tentomon replied

"No the best thing about snowballs is that you can throw them at each other; it's a fun game we play in the winter months." Techno explained

"You throw food?" Tentomon asked

"We can even build a snow fort." Shy said

"You'll need one," Cheerful said

"I bet I could be you both." Desha chimed in

"I want to build an igloo," Schemer also said

"I'll help, if you tell me what it is," Bearmon said

"An igloo sounds scrumptious to me," Tentomon said

"Too bad they're not edible," Techno answered

"I hope it doesn't start snowing, besides I hate being cold." Irritable complained

"Lighten up a little, were just trying to look on the positive side of things." Desha said

"Just ignore him; when did you ever see him trying to look on the positive side of things?" Cheerful said

"Good point," Desha answered

"When is it going to snow?" Schemer asked

"Probably any second now," Cheerful answered

"Yeah, right on Irritable's head," Shy chimed in

"That would be funny," Schemer replied

Wormmon then noticed something at the end of the forest, Wormmon didn't know it, but it was snow.

"What's that white stuff?" Wormmon asked walking up to the snow

"That's snow," Cecilia answered

"Well we have a choice now; we can either walk across the field, or climb up that big mountain." Cheerful said

"Hold that thought, I smell a weird odor in the air." Agumon interrupted as he sniffed the air

"He's right, I smell it too." Lopmon agreed

"What is it?" Wormmon asked

"I don't know, but it smells like…," Shy said, but was cut off by Techno

"Very familiar," Techno finished

"It's steam," Labramon said

"He's right, but where's it coming from?" Desha asked

"Let's go see what it is." Cheerful said

The Smurflings then ran toward the steam to find the source of it. When they finally got to the source of the steam, the Smurflings found out it was a bunch of pools filled with boiling water.

"This water is way too hot; I wouldn't suggest swimming or drinking it." Cheerful said

"If we get in there we'd be cooked," Tentomon said

"Yes, boiled," Techno agreed

"Who cares about that? I'm hungry and we have nothing to eat." Irritable complained

"Yes we do, look, there's an apple tree over there" Schemer answered pointing behind Irritable to a tree full of apples.

"Well, I have to say that's better than fish," Irritable sighed

"Let's go get some, I'm starving," Cheerful said

"Wait how do we know we can actually eat them?" Irritable asked

"If the fish were edible, then it's most likely the apples are edible." Cheerful answered

The Smurflings, with the help from the digimon, started to collect apples from the tree as the sun started to go down. Soon the Smurflings finished picking apples and began to eat them.

"Now all we need is some caramel and this would be even better." Cheerful said

"Yum I love caramel apples." Schemer said

"Me too," Desha agreed

"Well if we were home, caramel wouldn't be a problem, but I just like apples by themselves so this situation doesn't involve me." Irritable said

"Now I fell like going home, I miss the village." Schemer sadly said

"We've been here for 4 days, I wonder if anyone has noticed we are gone." Techno said

"Come on guys let's stay on the positive side of things. It will make us all feel better." Cecilia said

"That is obviously not coming from Mr. Negative over there." Schemer laughed pointing to Irritable.

"Yeah that's true," Cheerful said

"I guess Irritable was probably not meant to be positive about things." Wormmon said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Irritable asked

"Let's face it Irritable, you're kind of a stick in the mud if you get my drift." Wormmon explained

"I can't help it, it's in my nature." Irritable replied

Irritable and Wormmon than began to argue.

"It never fails, there they go again." Bearmon face palmed

"Do you wanna fight?" Wormmon asked

"Knock it off you two, you sound like me and Irritable when we fight." Cheerful said as Irritable let out a huff and turned away from Cheerful and Wormmon.

"Now, what are we going to do? Do you guys think we should climb that mountain?" Cheerful asked

"I think we should since we could probably see the whole island from up there." Irritable said

"That's true but you can't forget that it's probably dangerous up there. There are probably even bad digimon up there." Shy said

"Don't be such a chicken, we have beaten about 6 digimon now," Irritable said

"I'm not a chicken, I am just a little cautious sometimes." Shy replied

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Alright knock it off; if we keep this up we'll be here all night." Cheerful said

"What are they fighting about, I wasn't listening?" Schemer asked

"They're debating whether we should climb Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Techno replied pointing to the tall mountain in the distance.

"That's practically up to the sky," Schemer replied.

"Infinity Mountain's a doozy, that's for sure," Tentomon said

"First of all let's find someplace to sleep, there's plenty of time to argue later." Desha said as she and the other Smurflings ran off to find someplace to sleep

"I still think we should climb the mountain, besides it wouldn't be the first time we saw a bad digimon." Irritable mumbled to himself as he followed the other Smurflings from behind.

A few minutes later the Smurflings found a cave, and were soon asleep except Irritable, who was standing outside the cave looking at Infinity Mountain.

"Maybe I will climb the mountain on my own, and see what the whole island looks like without hearing Shy complaining about there being bad digimon up there." Irritable thought to himself

After a few moments Irritable started to walk towards Infinity Mountain until he heard a voice.

"What are you up to Irritable?" The voice said, which revealed himself to be Wormmon, "You're not going to climb that mountain by yourself are you?"

"Wormmon," Irritable said

"Yes, have you forgotten about me already?" Wormmon answered.

"Why don't you go back to the cave and get some sleep?" Irritable suggested

"Not happening," Wormmon replied

"Yes it is,"

"I don't think so,"

"Humph," Irritable huffed as he continued to walk up to the mountain

Wormmon then began to follow Irritable causing Irritable to stop and turn to look at him.

"You're not going, so quit following me around." Irritable commanded

"I'm not; you see I have some business to take care of up there, everything doesn't revolve around you." Wormmon answered

"Fine, whatever," Irritable said as he continued walking.

"Sometimes, you just got to trick them," Wormmon mumbled to himself

"Did you say something?" Irritable asked

"Uh…yeah a nice night for a walk," Wormmon replied

"You're crazy,"

"What's so bad about that, I sure have more fun."

After a while of climbing up the mountain, Irritable became tired from all the climbing.

"This mountain is a lot bigger than I thought it was." Irritable said

"You ready to quit? We can turn around." Wormmon replied

"Of course not,"

Irritable then tripped as he stumbled back to his feet.

"I can give you a hand,"

Wormmon then struggled to climb over the hill that Irritable tripped over, as Irritable looked back to Wormmon.

"Oh, you call that a hand?" Irritable joked

"Watch it!" Wormmon scowled

"I was just kidding, lighten up and take a joke,"

"Huh,"

"What's wrong?"

"I think you actually have a sense of humor."

"What?"

"Well maybe not, let's go," Wormmon continued walking as he and Irritable continued the difficult path up the mountain. After finally making up a ledge, Irritable took a breath

"I could use a lift," Wormmon said hanging on the ledge.

Irritable then grabbed Wormmon and lifted him up onto the ledge.  
"Thanks,"

Irritable and Wormmon then took a break for a minute to rest.

"It looks like were half way there,"

"We make quite a team," Wormmon replied

"Actually, I have to admit we do," Irritable half smiled, just then the ground started shaking

"What's that?"

"An earthquake," Wormmon answered

"You don't think this mountain is a volcano?"

Just then the side of the mountain opened and some black gears came out of the opening.

"Look up there," Irritable said looking up

"The black gear," Wormmon finished

"They're coming out the top of the mountain, I guess there's no running away this time, let's go" Irritable said

As the sun began to rise, Irritable and Wormmon had made it to the spot where the black gears came out of.

"I'm sure I saw them here, where did they go?"

"Would it be too much hope that they disappeared altogether?" Wormmon asked

"We'll have to climb up there and see,"

Wormmon then heard something up the mountain

"Huh, that sound way up there," Wormmon said looking up at the rising sun as a figure appeared.

"Great a flying horse wearing a mask, that doesn't sound good,"

"That's not your everyday kind of flying horse Irritable, that's Unimon; he's a wise old digimon, I never knew he lived in these mountains, he's not much of a talker," Wormmon explained

"Hide,"

"Unimon's very gentle; we don't have to hide from him,"

"Your information hasn't all ways been reliable,"

"Cold, but true,"

"He must be coming down to get a drink; I guess that's his watering hole over there." Irritable said looking at Unimon as he watched him drink from a small waterfall coming down the mountain.

"See, I told you he's a nice Digimon, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Cool…uh did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep,"

Irritable then looked away from Wormmon, obviously embarrassed

"Maybe Unimon will tell us what we need to know, and then we can go back." Wormmon said as he started to walk up to Unimon

"Wormmon," Irritable said trying to stop him

"Hello there Unimon, it's me Wormmon, and it's been a long time since…," Wormmon began but stopped when Unimon looked up at the sky obviously hearing something. Wormmon then heard the sound too, and listened to it.

"Hmm…,"

"What is it?" Irritable asked

"I hear something up there," Wormmon said looking at the sky

"Where?"

"Something's coming towards us, can't you see it Irritable?"

Irritable looked up and saw a black gear coming toward them.

"Oh no it's a black gear," Irritable said as the black gear headed towards Unimon, and went into his back.

"Do you think he's in trouble?

"We're about to find out," Wormmon said as Unimon turned to look at him and Irritable, "Uh oh, look at his eyes; we're the ones in trouble."

"For once we agree," Irritable answered as Unimon came toward them

"Hello Wormmon, aren't you happy to see me?" Unimon asked

Meanwhile, back at the cave Desha was the first to wake up, and the first to notice Irritable was gone.

"I wonder where Irritable went." Desha said

Desha then went to look for Irritable outside of the cave, but found no sign of him.

"Please don't tell me he went to climb that mountain by himself?" Desha asked herself

Desha then ran back into the cave to wake everyone up.

"Everybody get up we have an emergency!" Desha said

Back on the mountain Irritable and Wormmon were running from Unimon.

"Having a good time dear guest, I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack," Unimon said as he fired a charged shot at Irritable and Wormmon only to hit the mountain.

"Do something Wormmon," Irritable said

"Like what?" Wormmon asked

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" Unimon asked

Irritable and Wormmon looked behind them only to find the path destroyed.

"That's a perfectly safe route if you're thinking of flying away." Unimon said

"I think we need some help," Irritable said

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon said

Before Unimon attacked a loud thud was heard, and when Irritable and Wormmon looked they saw that Seasarmon, with Desha, Agumon, and Shy on his back, had slammed Unimon into the mountain.

"Seasarmon?"

"We've come to save you," Shy said

"I would say that was just in time," Irritable said

"Are you alright?" Desha asked as she, Shy, and Agumon got off of Seasarmon's back.

Just the Unimon got unstuck from the wall of the mountain and attacked again.

"Aerial Attack!"

The attack hit Seasarmon and knocked him off the ledge of the mountain.

"Seasarmon!" Desha shouted as she slide down the ledge after Seasarmon

"Well," Shy said looking at Agumon as his digivice then began to beep and glow

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon,"

Greymon then tried to grab Unimon's leg only for Unimon to slam Greymon into the mountain.

"Are you going to be alright Greymon?" Shy asked

"I'm fine," Greymon said

Unimon then attacked Greymon hitting him into the wall once again.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon said shooting a fireball at Unimon only to miss

Unimon then attacked Greymon with his Aerial attack causing rocks to fall off the mountain. Greymon just stood over Shy to keep the rocks from hitting him.

"Shy and Greymon are in trouble," Irritable said, and then looked down to Desha, "Now he's going after Desha."

"What do we have here, another uninvited guest." Unimon said as he flew above Desha

Seasarmon then jumped up and attacked Unimon

"Tee Dia!"

Just as Seasarmon attacked Unimon hit him knocking him back down to the mountain. Seasarmon hit the ledge Desha was standing on causing her to fall down with Seasarmon. As Irritable looked over the ledge he saw Unimon fly by, and as he flew by Irritable saw the black gear in Unimon's back.

"The gear, I'll get it." Irritable said

"Huh?"

"This is the most craziest thing I'm ever going to do." Irritable said as Unimon flew by and Irritable jumped on Unimon's back.

"Hang on!" Wormmon shouted to Irritable

Irritable then tried to pull the black gear out of Unimon's back, but it was stuck.

"It won't move, it's stuck," Irritable said

Unimon then yelped from pain as Irritable held on to the black gear to keep from falling off.

"Irritable stop, don't try to be a hero." Wormmon said

"I know, but I have to do this to save my friends." Irritable answered

Unimon then began to try and buck Irritable off his back and succeeded as Irritable began to fall down towards some rocks on the mountain.

"Irritable!" Wormmon shouted as Irritable's Digivice began to beep and glow

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon,"

Irritable continued to fall down towards the mountain until Stingmon caught Irritable on his back.

"Hold on tight Irritable, cause we're going for a ride." Stingmon said

Stingmon then hit Unimon and knocked him down towards the mountains.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon attacked but missed Stingmon

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon attacked, shooting Spikes at Unimon.

The first two Spikes missed but the third one hit the gear, and as Unimon ran off the gear fell out of him a shattered. Unimon then flew away from the mountain.

"The black gear just dissolved, you did it Stingmon." Irritable said

"I hope I didn't shake you too much Shy." Greymon said to Shy

"Nah,"

"That was a really close call." Desha said

Just then all the Digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms.

"What you did was really brave Irritable." Shy said

"It was so awesome that you gave Wormmon the power to digivolve." Desha also said

"Uh…thanks I guess," Irritable blushed

"That's not why I digivolved, I did it just because I'm a nice guy, and Irritable would've fallen on his head. That's why, if you don't believe me lets fight about it." Wormmon said

"Calm down Wormmon, and don't tell anybody I said this, but you're the best. Besides heroes don't have to fight." Irritable said to Wormmon

"Oh…heroes," Wormmon said as he blushed

"Uh Oh, Wormmon's embarrassed," Labramon teased

"I am not!" Wormmon protested

"Come on everyone we're almost there, let's go all the way to the top." Shy said

After a few minutes the Smurflings made it to the top of the mountain.

"Alright, we made it to the top of the mountain." Shy cheered

"Whoa," All the Smurflings said looking out at the island

"Not much out there," Shy said

"So basically me and Wormmon fought our way all the way to the top of the mountain, and found nothing, but I think we discovered many things on the way up the mountain."

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**


	11. Chapter 10: Evil Appears

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for any errors in grammer or spelling it was 5:00-5:30 A.M. when i finished this.**

* * *

"Me and Shy were arguing about whether to climb Infinity mountain or not. I figured from up there that we could see the whole island, but Shy thought it was too dangerous since there might be bad digimon up there. That night I climb the mountain myself to see what was up there. On the way up me and Wormmon saw a black gear land right into Unimon, and it was no surprise when Unimon attacked us. I got myself into some trouble, and Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon. He rescued me, and using his Spiking Strike, destroyed the black gear. I hate to admit it, but I don't think I'm going to climb any mountains for a while."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Evil Appears**

The Smurflings were walking in the mountains.

"I think this place could really use a train or something." Desha said

"Yeah but I think this would be the end of the line." Cecilia said as they all stopped at an edge of a cliff

Meanwhile, somewhere on a different mountain a digimon that looked like a lion spotted a black gear.

"Another black gear, I sense danger" The digimon said as he continued the climb the mountain.

Just then another digimon appeared from the top of the mountain and jumped down to attack the other digimon.

"Leomon you may be mighty, but now you face me, your kind-hearted leadership is unimpressive." The attacking Digimon said to Leomon

"Ogremon you are truly the most evil of all bad Digimon. There is no limit to your ruthlessness." Leomon said to Ogremon

Leomon the pulled out a sword just as Ogremon was about to attack, and blocked Ogremon's bone club. Then both the bone club a sword flew out of Leomon and Ogremon's hands.

"No one asked you here, no one wants you here, and I strongly suggest you go now while you still can." Ogremon said

"The endless attack of the black gears, which keep dropping from this mountain, is transforming perfectly peaceful innocent digimon into monsters, and I've come here to make it stop." Leomon explained

"What a joke, you have been warned."

Leomon and Ogremon then began to fight as Ogremon tried to hit Leomon with his Pummel Whack only for Leomon to block it with Fist of the Beast King.

"Both of you stop, cease this foolishness I command that you two work together for me, and not fight. You will work for me." A voice said

"I would never do that," Lemon answered

"Neither will I,"

"Be silent for I am Devimon, ultimate ruler of the demon underworld. You must obey my every command." Devimon explained

"Sir, you don't need that joker, I can handle whatever you need to be done without anyone's assistance." Ogremon said

"I think not, it's the Smurf DigiDestined kids that we'll be fighting." Devimon said

"The DigiDestined, where are they?" Leomon asked

"They're already here on Infinity Mountain, now find them, and destroy the entire group." Devimon commanded

"Destroy them; I'll destroy you for threatening the DigiDestined." Leomon said

"Fist of the Beast King," Leomon said as he tried to launch an aura shaped like a lion's head a Devimon, but Devimon just disappeared

"Please Leomon, I am not requesting your cooperation, I'm demanding it, prepare for the touch of evil." Devimon said as his hand came up out of the ground and touch Leomon's back as it began to shock him.

"Now you'll obey my every command," Devimon said

"Yes I will obey," Leomon said in an evil tone.

Meanwhile, back on a different part of Infinity Mountain the Smurflings were still walking. Just then the all heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Cheerful asked

"I don't know, but I guess we're going to wait and find out." Irritable said

"At least it won't be a long wait." Desha also said

Just then Leomon showed up on the edge of the path that he had broken.

"Don't worry, Leomon's our friend," Patamon explained

"With big teeth," Schemer added

"He just uses them for smiling," Patamon replied

"He's a role model for all digimon," Lopmon added in

"I want the children," Leomon said

"Call me paranoid, but I think we should run." Shy said as Leomon pulled out his sword and started to come after the Smurflings.

The Smurflings continued to run down the mountain until Ogremon showed up in front of them.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ogremon asked

"Well children, so good of you to stop by," Ogremon also said

"Does he look hungry to you?" Patamon asked Schemer

"Were too small to eat, and I'm full of candy." Schemer said

"Well, he's not against a little snack." Wormmon said

"Make it easy on yourselves, give up now, or else!" Leomon commanded

"I don't see an exit door." Shy said

"This proves the theory that well executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Techno explained

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to him?" Labramon said

"Ready, Leomon?" Ogremon asked

Leomon and Ogremon was about to attack when some of the Smurflings digivice began to beep and glow.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon,"

"Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon,"

"Bearmon digivolve to… Grizzlymon,"

Greymon, Turuiemon, and Grizzlymon then attacked Leomon knocking him away from the Smurflings as more of the digimon digivolved

"Labramon digivolve to… Seasarmon,"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon,"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon,"

The other 3 digivolved Digimon attacked Ogremon knocking him away from the Smurflings also.

"They've all digivolved," Devimon said

"Let him have it Greymon," Shy said to Greymon

"Spiking Strike," Stingmon said as he shot spikes at Ogremon

"Crescent Dawn," Bearmon said shooting a beam at Leomon

"They've learned the secret of teamwork, this group of six tagging together are dangerous, but why hasn't the Patamon digivolved." Devimon said

Just then another explosion occurred and the Smurflings looked up to find out that there were rocks falling towards them.

"Look out, it's an avalanche," Cheerful said

"Gauntlet Claw,"

"Tee Dia,"

"Electro Shocker,"

"Nova Blast,"

The 4 digimon said as the destroyed the rocks only leaving dust.

"Is everyone okay?" Shy asked

"Yeah just like a day at the beach." Irritable said sarcastically

Shy then noticed all the Digimon lying on the ground.

"Agumon are you okay?" Shy asked running up to Agumon

"We're not wounded Shy, we're just a little exhausted." Agumon explained

"Two digivolutions in one day no wonder." Shy said

"Poor Labramon," Desha said

"Hey what happen to the bad guys?" Techno asked noticing Ogremon and Leomon were gone.

"They just disappeared," Cheerful said

"Are you sure?" Bearmon asked

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Lopmon asked

"Unless they could fly they were goners." Irritable said looking over the cliff

"Yeah neither one of them had wings so they couldn't have flew away," Desha said

Agumon then noticed Shy looking at the cliff above them were the avalanche happened.

"Something bothering you Shy?" Agumon asked

"It's the avalanche; I'm trying to figure out what might have set it off." Shy said

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops, and with excess weight…" Techno said but was cut off by Shy

"It looked like someone blasted it lose to me." Shy said

The Smurflings continued their way up the mountain.

"They are more powerful than I suspected, but I shall strike when they are exhausted, and destroy them all." Devimon said

After a while of walking the sun started to go down as the sky turned orange from the sunset.

"I'm intrigued that our digimon can digivolve twice in one day." Techno said

"Well it was sure lucky for us they were able to do it." Shy said

"I think the digimon are growing stronger, I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution, or we're bringing something special out in them." Desha said

"Fascinating hypostasis, now if only we could test it," Techno said

"I think today was too much for them." Cheerful said

"Bearmon's looking tired," Cecilia said looking to Bearmon who was walking with his eyes closed as he walked.

"I've been tired before, don't worry," Bearmon said

"Admit it Bearmon we need to stop and rest." Labramon said

"I think that's a great idea." Irritable agreed

"Rest where, I don't want to sleep on the ground," Desha asked

"Hey look!" Cheerful said pointing to something in the distance

"It's looks kind of like a castle, or a mansion" Shy said

The Smurflings then started running toward the mansion.

"I wonder if anybody is here." Schemer said

When the Smurflings walked up to the door they found out it was open. When they went inside nobody was there.

"Great there's nobody here, now what do we do." Irritable complained

"Well, for starters, talk quieter or you'll wake everybody up." Desha said

"They're out like a light." Shy said

The Smurflings looked at the digimon as they had fallen asleep, while still standing.

"Do you guys smell that?" Lopmon asked as he woke up

"I don't smell anything," Cheerful replied

"It smells like food," Lopmon said

"Food!" Everyone shouted in surprise

"Are you sure?" Shy asked

"Yes, and there's plenty of it." Lopmon said

"Show us where Lopmon." Cheerful said

"It's this way follow me." Lopmon commanded as he ran off to find the food.

The Smurflings followed behind Lopmon until the found a door, when they opened the door the found a table with food a bunch of food on it.

"I think this might be a trap, besides who would just leave food out, and there is nobody here to eat it." Shy said

"He has a point," Cheerful said

The Smurflings then noticed the digimon had started to eat the food from the table.

"Are you guys sure that food is safe to eat?" Cheerful asked

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going to eat some, and if it kills me at least I won't die hungry." Shy said running over to the table, and started eating.

The other Smurflings exchange glances then they also ran to the table a started eating the food. After a while the Smurflings found a room with some beds.

"Finally an actual bed to sleep on." Cheerful said

"Yeah I definitely don't miss walking in the hot sun and almost starving to death." Irritable said.

"I miss being at home where we could go swimming, and have smurfberry muffins for breakfast." Schemer said

"Me too," Techno agreed

"I miss Berry (Berry is Cheerful's pet smurfberry bird), and go on nature walks with Uncle Nat." Cheerful said

"I wonder if the other Smurfs are looking for us right now, or maybe it's been so long that they stop looking." Techno said

"The probably haven't stopped looking yet, especially since we left right before sunrise." Desha said

"I'm starting to feel home sick." Cecilia said

"Come on guys let's try to stay on the positive side of things, and get some sleep." Cheerful said as he lied down and fell asleep.

Soon all the other Smurflings fell asleep and were sleeping peacefully.

"It was so easy to deceive them, it appears that even the DigiDestined have childish and simple minds." Devimon said

Devimon then came out of a painting of an angel that was hanging on the wall. Then Leomon and Ogremon showed up in front of Devimon.

"Ready?" Devimon asked

"What a joy to be rid of the DigiDestined at last." Ogremon said

"And you Leomon?" Devimon asked

"I cannot disobey your orders." Leomon answered

Devimon then noticed someone was coming down the hall. When he looked he saw it was Shy and Agumon.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself," Shy said

"I don't mind keeping you company Shy, it's dark and scary here." Agumon said

"For your information, I kind of like the dark, stop treating me like a kid." Shy said

"I should've known it was you that was afraid to go to the bathroom by yourself." Shy said

Shy and Agumon finally got down to the bathroom.

"Oh Shy don't be upset with me, I'm not afraid, I really didn't have to go to the bathroom I just came along because I have to protect you," Agumon explained

"Then what are you doing?" Shy asked

"I don't even want to talk about it Shy, I don't know if the big ugly green guy scared you, but he scared me, who knows where he is now." Agumon said both of them unaware that Ogremon was in the bathroom.

"Now I can destroy you both," Ogremon said as he came out of hiding

Shy and Agumon then ran out of the bathroom and back down the hallway.  
"Everyone wake up Ogremon's here!" Shy shouted

As he and Agumon was about to go back to the room they saw Leomon in the hall.

"I must obey; I must destroy them, the children." Leomon said

"Why do you hate us?" Shy asked

"He hates you because I commanded for him to hate you." Devimon said

"Get ready Shy now the real trouble starts." Agumon said

"Agumon who is that?"

"That's Devimon,"

"He looks bad,"

"He is, this is the guy who invented the nightmare,"

"I have no further use for this imaginary building." Devimon said as he made the building disappear only leaving ruins of it.

"Everybody wake up something's wrong!" Cheerful shouted to everyone else

"Because together you are strong, I will use my touch of evil to scatter you throughout the digiworld." Devimon said lifting up the beds that the Smurflings were on

"I hope this is a bad dream," Shy said

"Shy, I'm too weak to walk even after all that food I've eaten." Agumon said

"The food, the building, none of it was really," Devimon said

"Listen you, if you don't bring back my friends you're going to be in a lot of trouble." Shy said to Devimon

"That's amusing, I have many more concern that is much more important than your friends," Devimon said

"That's my only concern, you bring them back now." Shy said

"Bring them back, you little brat, you dare to order me. Allow me to show you who's really in control here. You see I've discovered the secret of the black gears from below; I've called them fourth to do my bidding." Devimon explained

Just then the ground shook and the black gears started splitting the island into different pieces.

"You all pretend that you're strangers to this world, but I know you are the DigiDestined, who were sent to this world to stop my domination."

"You've got us all wrong, we just came here when my friend's computer opened a portal to here and we all got sucked inside." Shy said

"Your little act no longer amuses me; it's time to bring an end to the DigiDestined."

"I must destroy them, everyone." Leomon said

Agumon tried to hit Leomon with his pepper breath, but he didn't have enough fire. Leomon just hit him with his Fist of the Beast King.

"Now the boy," Leomon said

"Yes then the others one by one. Once those annoying children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me." Devimon said

Leomon then pinned Shy against a wall as Agumon tried to help him but couldn't.

"Now, do it Leomon," Devimon commanded as Leomon pulled out his sword

"Help!" Shy shouted

"Don't waist you breath," Leomon said

Just then the bed that Shy was sleeping on crashed next to him and Leomon and his digivice rolled off and shined a bright light. Just then a black gear came out of Leomon

"The black gear, the light drove it out, Devimon no longer has control over Leomon." Agumon said

"I think you're right, how do you feel Leomon?" Shy asked

"I'm free of Devimon's powers," Leomon said

"Leomon do you know what this is?" Shy asked showing Leomon the digivice

"I can tell you that for me, it's proof that you're one of the DigiDestined. The digivices are powerless… in the hands of anyone else." Leomon explained

"That's right, and you are no match for me." Devimon said as he made the beds fall from the sky

Leomon then tried to hit Devimon with his Fist of the Beast King, but only hit where Devimon was standing.

"Leomon's helping us; we're going to be fine." Tentomon said

"This isn't over Leomon, have you forgotten your old friend?" Ogremon asked

"Ogremon!" Leomon shouted

Ogremon then tried to hit Leomon with his bone club, but Leomon blocked it with his sword.

"Your soft heart is your weakness, we'll never join as allies, and you'll never know true power." Ogremon said

"You may defeat me, but the DigiDestined will be out of your reach." Leomon explained

"No!"

"Yes, go now," Leomon said putting his sword into the ground causing it to tip over, and for Shy and Agumon to land on an Iceberg.

"You're our last hope, without you, my world doesn't have a chance of survival. My life is insignificant." Leomon said

Ogremon then came up behind Leomon and tried to attack, but Leomon knocked him away.

"You can escape too!" Shy shouted to him

"I must prevent Devimon from pursuing you!" Leomon shouted back

"Be careful!"

Just then Devimon came up behind Leomon, and Leomon turned to attack but Devimon touched him with his Touch of Evil.

"Feel the Touch of Evil." Devimon said

"Leomon!" Shy shouted as the Iceberg floated farther away from the now broken up island.

"The DigiDestined survived our first encounter, but it won't be the last I can promise them that. They must not interfere with my plans, they must be destroyed. Will you do this for me Leomon?" Devimon said

"Your every order, I shall obey," Leomon answered in an evil tone once again.

* * *

**What will happen to the Smurflings next? Find out next time on the Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**


	12. Chapter 11: Subzero Ice Punch!

**Here is the next chapter, I've been working on all morning.**

* * *

"After we climbed Infinity Mountain we found ourselves in between Leomon and Ogremon. They were being controlled by Devimon, a most heinous character. Devimon thinks we were brought to the digiworld to defeat him, I think he's slightly confused. We escaped with a well-timed digivolve, and discovered a mansion, where we ate, and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately it was all an illusion created by Devimon. He destroyed the whole island and split all of us up; I think we're in trouble."

* * *

**Chapter 11: Subzero Ice Punch**

"Now that they're on their own, those little intruders will meet their doom, nothing can stand in my way. The DigiDestined don't have a chance; now fly my black gears fly." Devimon said

Then some black gears started flying through the sky, meanwhile, back on the iceberg that Shy and Agumon are floating on through the water.

"Shy it's cold, I'm hungry, and I wish we were on solid ground." Agumon complained

"It looks like you're going to get your wish, but next time be careful what you wish for, or you just might get it." Shy said as the iceberg they were on crashed into a frozen land

Shy and Agumon then landed into some snow on the land.

"Next time I need to bring a scarf, and some gloves, it's cold." Shy said shivering, he then heard muffled sounds of Agumon, who still had his head in the snow, and went to pull him out.

"Take it easy Agumon, I'll pull you out." Shy said as he pulled Agumon out of the snow.

"Hey Shy look over there." Agumon pointed to something close by

"I think their called mailboxes, but why are they here? Do you think someone used to live here?" Shy asked

"There doesn't look like there's a way off of this island."

"Not unless you want to take a long cold swim back to Infinity Mountain. I have a feeling that if the mountain is drifting farther and farther away, then our friends are too, the all must be out there on those other islands."

"Where will we end up if we keep drifting around like this?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Because you're from another world, I've never left file island except when we came back with you guys."

"But Agumon I never left my world either."

"Well I guess it could be worse, there could be evil digimon attacking us, it's to quite here."

Just then the ground shook, and Shy and Agumon turned to see a giant snowman digimon emerge from the snow.

"Frigimon!" The snowman shouted

"It's Frigimon, "Frigimon is a food-friendly snowman, but don't worry, Shy, he's a good Digimon."

Just then Frigimon threw a giant snowball at Shy and Agumon, who just slid down the hill they were on, and right past Frigimon.

"Oh no my belly's freezing; it's a black gear" Agumon said

"The black gears controlling him." Agumon and Shy both said

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouted as he tried to hit Shy and Agumon, but hit on of the mailboxes instead, freezing it solid.

"Hey did you see that?"  
"Did I, his punch froze that mailbox solid."

"I guess I better heat things up. Pepper Breath!"

Agumon shot a fire ball at Frigimon only for Frigimon to block it.

"Frigimon!"

"I really hope you have a back-up plan."

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

Shy and Agumon just ran out of the way as Frigimon just hit the ground, and then a mailbox.

"If he touches us we're going to be ice cubes."

"Your right and I'm so hungry I don't have the strength to digivolve."

Frigimon then tried to hit Shy and Agumon again, but missed and almost fell over. Shy and Agumon kept running from Frigimon as he chased them.

"Come back here and fight Frigimon."

Shy and Agumon then came to a dead end and were trapped.

"Going somewhere?"

"We're trapped, there's nowhere else to run."

"Frigimon,"

"I have an idea Shy, pick me up and throw me at him, if I can land right on his back I can vaporize that black gear with my Pepper Breath."  
Shy then tried to lift up Agumon, but he was too heavy to lift.

"I don't know if this is going to work, I can barely lift you, let alone throw you Tubbymon."

"It has to work Shy, it's our only chance."

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

Frigimon tried to hit Shy and Agumon again, but Shy and Agumon just slide underneath him causing Frigimon to punch the wall and for a bunch of snow to land on him.

"He really likes to bury himself in his work. Alright now's our shot, roll up into a ball."

"You mean like this?" Agumon rolled up into a ball

"Yeah,"

Shy then kicked Agumon towards Frigimon as he was coming towards them, and Agumon landed on his back and shot the black gear with fire. The gear then flew out of Frigimon and shattered as Frigimon fell onto the ground. Frigimon then returned to his normal self.

"What am I doing here lying on the ground? What happened?" Frigimon asked

"A black gear was on you, and you almost turned us into ice sculptures." Agumon answered

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just hate when I do that, but thank you for destroying the gear; I'm glad you're alright."  
"Have you seen anyone else here, some more Smurfs like me?"

"Hmm… come to think of it I did see another boy like you, he was with a Lopmon, and they fell onto that other island over there." Frigimon pointed to another island across the water.

"You saw Lopmon…"

"And Cheerful," Shy finished as he look to the island

"Perfect, Cheerful would land on an island far away. It's too cold to swim and were practically drifting 100 miles a year."

"You're a weird kid, but since you got that gear out of my aching back, I'll help you get across the water."

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon punched the water freezing some of it.

"Hey it's an ice bridge, now we can walk to the island. I hope your punches don't freeze up." Shy said

"Don't worry as long as it's cold, I'm full of punch,"

"What if the ice breaks while we're out there? We could be Seadramon bait."

Frigimon then jumped on the ice to prove how strong it was.

"Okay we get it, stop shaking the whole island. Does everyone in the digital world have to be so noisy? Come on guys let's start walking." Shy said

Soon Shy, Agumon, and Frigimon started walking across the ice bridge.

Meanwhile on the island that Shy, Agumon, and Frigimon were walking to, Cheerful and Lopmon were currently in a cave trying not to freeze.

"Blazing Fire!" Lopmon lit a fire with his blazing fire attack

"Why don't you sit by the fire until the storm passes, you're not going to find anyone, especially if you get sick." Lopmon said

"Oh come on Lopmon, a little snow won't bother me I'm used to it."

"No, you stay in the cave, I will go look if I can find anyone else. I'm your digimon, and I'm supposed to help you through thick and thin, even if it's hot or cold. Besides, I am prepared for weather like this, and you aren't."

"Fine,"

"Momentai Cheerful I'll be back in a jiffy."

"I wonder if everyone's okay, Shy catches everything easily, and we all practically have to watch over Schemer since we all know Auntie Smurfette and Uncle Jokey would be devastated if something happened to him." Cheerful thought

Meanwhile back on the ice bridge,

"Are we there yet? Sorry I had to say that at least once" Frigimon said

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon punched the water again making the bridge longer.

"Man that island is just as far away as ever, let's take a break you guys, and then we'll keep going." Shy said

"The island's still moving if we stop we may never be able to catch up with it." Frigimon said

"Agumon if you could fly, we'd be there already."

"Well I can't,"

"You probably couldn't fly in the cold anyway."

Agumon then turned away from Shy

"Aw come on Agumon don't be like that."

"Oh I hate to see friends fight, I'll carry you both like this, there nice and comfy" Frigimon said putting Shy and Agumon on his shoulders.

"Yeah sure," Shy answered

"Hey did I ever tell you about the party I went to, that the Numemon crashed, now that's a party no one will forget."

Meanwhile back on the island, Lopmon had no luck finding anyone, and was starting to get cold. When Lopmon got back to the cave he saw Cheerful fast asleep. Lopmon then lied on top of him to keep Cheerful warm, and went to sleep himself.

A little while later back on the ice bridge as the sun began to rise, Frigimon, who was holding Shy and Agumon, made it to the island.

"Wake up you two we made it." Frigimon said

"Yay!" Shy and Agumon cheered as the jumped down from Frigimon

"I wonder where Cheerful and Lopmon landed." Shy wondered

"Right in the middle I think. So they must be up there somewhere in that forest." Frigimon answered

"Sure, let's go for a hike. Then after that, we'll hike, and then we can hike some more. Sheesh!" Shy complained as the started walking up the cliff side

"Hey look there's a bed." Agumon said

"That means Cheerful and Lopmon can't be too far."

"Lopmon!"

"Cheerful!"

Agumon and Shy shouted throughout the forest hoping their friends would respond. Meanwhile in the cave where Lopmon and Cheerful were, Cheerful woke up to find Lopmon on him.

"When did you get back Lopmon?"

"Probably a few minutes after you fell a-a-Achoo." Lopmon said, but sneezed before he could finish

"You caught a cold Lopmon; you were gone for a long time so I'm not surprised."

"Cheerful, Lopmon, where are you?" Shy shouted

"It's Shy and Agumon they're…Achoo." Lopmon said again, but sneezed

"Cheerful!"

"Shy!"  
"There you guys are we thought we'd never find you, luckily we met up with Frigimon." Shy said

"This big guy over here?" Cheerful asked

"Yep, he saw you two fall onto this island, and then he got us here in no time."

"Did you see anyone else?" Cheerful asked Frigimon

"Nope, usually if it's raining kids I would've noticed. You were the only two who fell here; if there are more of you they must be on the other islands."

"Don't worry we'll find them." Shy assured Cheerful

Lopmon then sneezed again as he wiped his nose.

"Watch it," Agumon said

"Sorry I'm not use to having a cold."

"A cold huh, I have an idea." Frigimon said as he turned and started walking away.

"Don't go Frigimon, you can't catch his cold, you already are." Shy said as Lopmon sneezed again

"How'd you catch a cold, I would've expected Cheerful to catch one?" Shy asked

"Leave him alone Shy," Cheerful said

"I was only trying to help, in case you haven't noticed lately I'm the one who catches a cold or get sick just as much as Sickly does."

Lopmon sneezed once again and then again.

"I think you should rest for a while Lopmon."

"I think your right Agumon."

"We have to figure out what we're going to do next." Shy said

"Isn't it obvious, we have to find the others?"

"Yeah right, but how are we supposed to do that? You heard what Frigimon said, everyone landed on different Islands. Unless you got something stashed around here that flies, I think we're stuck."

"Well I guess we'll ask Frigimon for help."

"Were you listening to me, he said their scattered all over the place he only has two arms, he's not an octopus."

"Then we better make a raft out of these trees, okay."

"Calm down Cheerful, What's bothering you? We'll get off this island, okay. The others will be fine for right now."

"Come on guys stop fighting, this is getting us nowhere." Agumon said

Cheerful then ran off into the forest as Shy, Agumon, and Lopmon followed behind him. Cheerful kept running until he got to the edge of a cliff as Shy came up behind him.

"You want to know what's bothering me. Well it's Schemer, he's like a little brother to me, and I feel like I'm responsible for him while we're here. I know Auntie Smurfette is very protective over him, and I know how she would react if something happened to him."

"I know how you feel Cheerful, I feel like that all the time, but I realized that Schemer can take care of himself, you can't forget he is brave enough to do anything just like Jokey is brave enough to pull pranks on Hefty and Gutsy."

Just then Lopmon and Agumon came running up to them.

"Shy, Cheerful, get away from that cliff." Agumon commanded, but was too late as the edge of the cliff crumbled and Cheerful and Shy fell.

"Cheerful!"

"Shy!"

Shy had grabbed onto a hanging branch on the side of the cliff and held up Cheerful with his other hand.

"Don't let go of my hand Cheerful."

"Don't give up guys, hold on, it's hopeless I'm so tired and hungry now I don't have any strength left at all." Agumon said trying to rescue Shy and Cheerful.

"We'd be okay if I could Digivolve into Turuiemon." Lopmon, who was below Agumon, said and then sneezed again.

Just then another digimon appeared sliding down a block of ice.

" I think that's Mojyamon," Agumon said

"It is, but he has a black gear inside him." Lopmon said

"Mojyamon is a peaceful mountain Digimon that doesn't like fighting!" Agumon said

"You'd better tell him that. He doesn't look very peaceful right now!" Lopmon said

"Ice Cloud!" Mojyamon said as he used his giant icicle to freeze the moister in the air causing the cliff to break more.

First the branch that Shy was holding onto broke then the top of the cliff where Lopmon and Agumon broke, and the all fell. Luckily for them Frigimon was coming by with some food so they all landed on Frigimon, and bounced off of him onto the ground.

"It's raining kids and Digimon again, I got to start carrying an umbrella." Frigimon said

Thank you Frigimon!" Agumon and Lopmon said

"Perfect timing," Cheerful said

"Without you we would've been flat as pancakes," Shy said

"Well next time try not to land on my head. Here I brought some food." Frigimon handed Shy some berries

"Awesome!" Shy said as he took the berries and ate them.

"It's good and tasty, just the way I like it." Agumon said

"An old cold remedy," Frigimon said handing Lopmon some grass like food.

Lopmon then began to eat the food until he notice Mojyamon behind Frigimon. They all ran except Frigimon

"I'll take care of Mojyamon."

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon tried to hit Mojyamon but Mojyamon caught his arm and tossed him way next to the Smurflings.

"Boomerang Bone!" Mojyamon said as he threw a bone at Frigimon and the others, but they all ducked as the boomerang came back.

"Nice trick Mojyamon, now watch ours." Cheerful sarcastically said as his and Shy's digivices began to beep and glow.

"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon,"

"Lopmon Digivolve to…Turuiemon,"

Turuiemon then attacked Mojyamon, but Mojyamon threw his bone again. Turuiemon knocked the bone away and crushed it.

"That's it Turuiemon." Cheerful said

"Go Greymon!" Shy shouted

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a fireball at Mojyamon, but missed as Mojyamon kicked him knocking him down.

Just then Frigimon came up behind Mojyamon and grabbed him from behind.

"Now Greymon, aim for the black gear." Frigimon said

"Right, Nova Blast!" Greymon said as he fired another fireball at the black gear in Mojyamon

The blast knocked both Frigimon and Mojyamon into the cliff wall and as the cliff wall broke the black gear fell out and shattered.

"You did it Greymon!" Shy cheered

Mojyamon then reduced back to his normal size for a Mojyamon.

"Whew, now that's more like it, back down to standard Mojyamon size. What are you looking at Greymon?"

"Fire wall!" Greymon shoot a wall of flames at the black gears in the cliff, behind Frigimon, destroying them.

Just then Greymon and Turuiemon de-digivolved back to Lopmon and Agumon.

"Whoa, I feel like I was just run over by a Monochromon." Mojyamon said

"A black gear was controlling you Mojyamon." Agumon said

"That's right the fight wasn't your fault." Lopmon said

"Whoa,"

"The same thing happened to me, it is okay now, no one got hurt." Frigimon said

"We still have to go find the others Shy." Cheerful said

Just then the Smurflings heard something, and when they turned around they saw that the black gears had fixed themselves.

"The black gears have fixed themselves." Agumon said

"It must be Devimon," Lopmon replied

"The islands moving again," Cheerful said

"Yeah it's moving the other way, back toward Infinity Mountain." Shy said

"And Devimon," Cheerful added.

"If that's true there's no time for us to be fighting." Shy said as Cheerful nodded his head in agreement.

"No gears are going to stop us," Shy said

"Yeah together we're going to be alright." Cheerful agreed as he, Shy and the digimon looked out at the sea.

"Now I know that Schemer can take care of himself, especially since Patamon is there with him, and I think as long we can all trust each other. Together it's a sure bet that we'll be able to fight and beat Devimon."

* * *

**Will Cheerful and Shy be able to find the other Smurflings? Find out next time on The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Clue from The Past

**I'm on a roll today, but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"After Devimon destroyed File Island, Cheerful and I were stranded on a freezing island. On another island Shy and Agumon encountered Frigimon, a victim of the black gears. They got Frigimon back to his kind self, and in gratitude he made a bridge to our island. When we found each other Shy and Cheerful started fighting, it became worse when Mojyamon attacked. Agumon and I digivolved and defeated Mojyamon. I hope we find all the others soon."

**Chapter 12: A Clue from The Past**

"Tentomon I would say were traveling in a very high speed, plummeting toward an unidentified island, and…uh crash landing is imminent.

"Try to think of it as we were hitting the beach." Tentomon said

Meanwhile Cecilia's bed had just fallen out of the sky into a tropical-like rainforest.

"Are you okay Cecilia?" Bearmon asked

"Yeah I'm fine, where are we?"

"It looks like some kind of tropical rain forest, but not one I'm familiar with at all. It all happened so fast."

"Maybe we should look around to see if we can find any of the others." Cecilia said

"Great idea," Bearmon said as he and Cecilia started looking around for any of the other Smurflings.

Meanwhile, on a different island Techno and Tentomon had landed and ended up near some ruins.

"Well here we are Techno, hardly the light and breezy island style I was expecting to find." Tentomon said

"Whoa," Techno said in awe looking at the ruins

"Uh…Yes very interesting Techno, but don't you think we should keep searching for the others, I mean now really isn't the time…" Tentomon said but was cut off by Techno

"I know, but just look at this place, it's prodigious, I got to check it out, Tentomon, just for a minute.

"Alright, but only just for a minute."

Back on Cecilia's island, they had found no sign of the other Smurflings and Digimon. When Cecilia took a break she noticed a digimon grabbing something on the tree.

"Bearmon, who is that digimon?"

"That's Palmon; she's a Vegetation Digimon,"

"Hello there," Palmon greeted

"Hi Palmon, how have you been?" Bearmon asked

"Not so well since the island broke up, but anyway what brings you here Bearmon?" Palmon answered

"We were wondering if you've seen any more Smurfs around here."

"A what?"

"Creatures that look like this one," Bearmon pointed to Cecilia

"Well I think I saw something fall into the ruins with a Tentomon."

"She must've seen Techno too," Cecilia said to Bearmon

"Can you show us where, it's important that we find them?" Bearmon asked

"Sure follow me,"

Cecilia and Bearmon followed Palmon to the edge of the island.

"They're over there,"

"How are supposed to get over there?" Cecilia asked

"I can help just hold on to me," Palmon said as her claws turned into vines and attached themselves to a tree. Palmon then flew over to the other island with Cecilia and Bearmon.

"There that was easy," Palmon said

"Thanks Palmon," Cecilia waved to Palmon and she and Bearmon started walking.

Meanwhile, back at the ruins,

"Okay Techno I highly suggest putting an end to this architectural tour."

"As I mentioned before, I'm gathering information, I'm sure this place is crawling with clues. Look over there it's one of Devimon's black gears."

"So it is,"

"You know what I think, if we keep this gear from turning, we'll completely jam that creep up."

"Here's something even better, we could not do that, wouldn't that be fun, and then we can go look for the others like we should've done in the first place."

"Wait a minute this is the same writing we saw the last time, remember. It made me realize that in digiworld basic data is a living viable substance. All that data is stored in my heart drive, if only there was a power source here."

"Get a power source, stop the gear, is "Find our friends" on that list?"

"Huh, those lights are getting power from somewhere. Hey an outlet, check it out." Techno plug the wire into the outlet and his computer came on.

"It works," Techno grabbed his computer and went over to the familiar writing

"Oh goody,"

"Now let's see if I can decipher this,"

Meanwhile outside the ruins, Cecilia and Bearmon had finally found them.

"Here are the ruins; I hope Techno and Tentomon are there."

"There's only one way to find out,"

Cecilia and Bearmon then ran out of the forest and walked into the ruins, and found Techno and Tentomon

"It's them," Cecilia said

"Cecilia?" Tentomon curiously asked

"Tentomon and Techno, hey guys." Cecilia said

"Uh…Hi Cecilia," Techno said

"Finally a familiar face, where's everyone else?" Cecilia asked

"I have no idea,"

"Shouldn't we like look for them or something? What are you doing anyway?" Cecilia asked again

"Right now I'm trying to decipher these hieroglyphs," Techno answered

"Well can't that wait?"

"That's what I keep telling him, "Let's go find the others" I say, but does he listen to me, no." Tentomon said

"Alright get up Techno." Cecilia commanded

"I'm sure the key to figuring everything out is in here. The question is does each glyph represent a letter, a word, or a phrase, Hmm…I'll have to cross reference the characteristics." Techno explained

Everyone sighed as they waited for Techno to finish.

"Techno, how long is this going to take; I mean can we go any time before winter sets in? Techno?" Cecilia asked

"Techno, you friend is asking you a question." Tentomon said

"Hmm… oh wait, wait, yeah, yeah that might work." Techno said as he continued typing on the computer.

"Uh… Techno!" Tentomon exclaimed

"Are you ignoring me, you computer geek?" Cecilia asked angrily

Techno didn't answer as he kept typing on the computer.

"Hey here's something! Prodigious these ruins are a gigantic maze." Techno exclaimed as a picture of a maze showed up on the computer screen

"I'm leaving

"Seriously Techno, you ignore us while you poke away at your computer." Bearmon said

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm doing something ultra-important, and I might be saving this world. If I can just decipher these hieroglyphs then maybe we could…" techno said but was cut off

"You can keep your stupid hieroglyphs; I'm going to find something better to do." Cecilia said as she ran off into the maze

"Cecilia wait, oh dear," Tentomon said as he followed Cecilia into the maze

"You just like playing on your computer that's all." Bearmon said

"You think I'm just playing around here."

"I honestly think you like computers more than people."

"Don't look now, but Cecilia and Tentomon are gone."

"Now what do we do?"

Meanwhile in the maze of the ruins.

"This is way better than waiting for Techno to finish."

Cecilia then tripped over a root lying in the ruin.

"Cecilia are you okay?" Tentomon asked

"I'm fine,"

"We have to be careful in here, one wrong turn and we can get lost in here."

"I'm not going to get lost Tentomon,"

"Come on Cecilia stop running off."

Meanwhile outside the maze of ruins Techno and Bearmon were looking for Cecilia and Tentomon

"I don't see them anywhere. Where could have they gone?" Bearmon asked

"They didn't go deeper into the maze did they?"

"That'd be my guess."

"These deciphered hieroglyphs tell me that the inside of these ruins are a giant labyrinth, so if that is the case, they could be lost in there forever."

"Forever, oh no,"

Back inside the labyrinth of the ruins,

"Hey Tentomon do you get the feeling we've been walking in circles? You see this smudge on the wall, I remember passing it a long time ago."

"You're right,"

"Could it be that we actually are lost?"

"I realize this is probably a bad time to say, "I told you so", but..."

"Oh be quite Tentomon,"

Back outside the labyrinth

"I can't wait any longer, I'm going in." Bearmon said

"And get lost too, no Bearmon, we've got to use our heads first."

"But we can't just leave them,"

"We won't, but this is one super complicated maze, I've got to try and get a handle on it, then maybe I can help get them out.

Back inside the maze,

"Well being lost isn't so bad. Maybe we should try a systematic approach about this, maybe if we keep turning left or something like that…" Tentomon said but was cut off

"Why should I listen to you, it was your friend Techno that got me into this mess in the first place."  
"Wait don't be too hard on him, yes he gets a little wrapped up in his work, and doesn't always interact with others, but he's a good kid."

Back outside of the maze Techno was still typing on his computer.

"Hey there they are." Techno said as a red blinking light showed up on the labyrinth map.

"You mean that blinking light is Cecilia?"

"Precisely,"  
Just then Techno and Bearmon could hear Tentomon's voice.

"No, no not that way," Tentomon said

"Leave me alone Tentomon," Cecilia said

"I've homed in the signal from Cecilia's digivice; we can hear her, let's hope she can hear us." Techno said as he pulled out a microphone/headphone and put it on his ear.

"Techno to Cecilia, do you read me, repeat do you read me?" Techno asked

"Techno is that you?" Cecilia said in the maze.

"Alright it's working, okay Cecilia I'm going to navigate for you, so walk exactly where I tell you to."

"Uh…,"

"Don't worry Cecilia; he knows what he's doing." Bearmon said

"Is that you Bearmon?" Tentomon asked

"Just do what Techno tells you and you'll be out of there before you know it." Bearmon said

"See I told you Techno was a good kid,"

"Okay now take the first doorway to the right, when you get to the end turn to the left, but be careful of the next room because there's a big hole in the middle of the floor." Techno navigated.

When Cecilia got to the room the floor crumbled revealing the hole in the middle of the floor.

"There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across."

"You couldn't have chosen a different way?" Cecilia asked

Techno then noticed a yellow blinking dot on the screen.

"Uh oh,"

"What do you mean "uh oh"?" Bearmon asked

"Okay which way should we go now?" Cecilia asked

"Something has happened," Tentomon said

"I was hoping it was just a glitch, but there's definitely something in that maze with them, and it's moving closer."

"Now I'm really starting to worry," Bearmon said

"Techno, what's with the silent treatment?" Cecilia asked

Just then an evil laugh was heard in the maze.

"Did you hear that, it sounded evil?" Tentomon asked

"Tentomon it's been such a long time." A voice said. It turned out to be another digimon.

"Oh no it's Centarumon—half-man, half-horse. You really don't want to get on either of his bad sides." Tentomon said

"Run Cecilia, run." Tentomon said

"Left make a left," Techno said

"This shall be a fun chase." Centarumon said following Cecilia and Tentomon

"Techno we are quite anxiously waiting for your directions, are you there?" Tentomon asked as they came up to a split hallway

"Another left, through the doorway," Techno said

Cecilia and Tentomon ran down the hallway only to find it a dead end.

"Great job Techno it's a dead end." Cecilia said

"Where do we go now Techno, Techno hello? We've seem to lost contact with them." Tentomon said

Unaware that Techno has left his computer.

"Oh really," Centarumon said

"Oh no he's back," Tentomon said

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon said as he fired a yellow laser beam from the palm of his mechanical hand.

Tentomon then pushed Cecilia down to the ground as the beam hit the wall.

"Come on let's get out of the way." Tentomon said as he and Cecilia moved over to the side of the room.

Centarumon then entered the room

"Your bravery is noted, but that will not gain you any mercy." Centarumon said

"What are you waiting for digivolve," Cecilia said

"That's impossible," Tentomon said

"What do you mean impossible?" Cecilia asked

"I tell you what he means, he cannot protect you, so you have to hold your ground, and that's truly impossible." Centarumon said

"Less talking more Digivolving,"

"I can't if I'm separated from Techno,"

Just then the whole building shook as Tentomon and Cecilia heard a loud racket. When Cecilia turned around she saw that Techno and Bearmon had broken through the wall.

"Techno!"

"Get out of there, hurry come on!" Techno commanded

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Just the Centarumon tried to attack when Cecilia's digivice began to beep and glow

"Bearmon digivolve to…Grizzlymon,"

"Leave my friends alone," Grizzlymon said to Centarumon

"Cecilia watch out!" Techno warned

"Leave this to me," Tentomon said as Techno's digivice began to beep and glow also.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon,"

Kabuterimon was so big he took up most of the room in the room

"Oh yeah I forgot, when you get bigger you get a lot bigger. Watch where you step" Cecilia said to Kabuterimon

"Oh sorry," Kabuterimon said

Centarumon then used his solar ray to shoot the two digimon, along with Techno and Cecilia outside the ruins.

"That's one way to get out." Cecilia said

"Yeah but now's not the time to take it easy, look who's here." Techno said

"Yeah I see him,"

"Leave them alone!" Kabuterimon commanded

Centarumon was about to attack until Kabuterimon and Grizzlymon stopped him.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Crescent Dawn!"

The two Digimon shouted as both attacks hit Centarumon, driving the black gear out of him.

"One of those black gears fell out of his body." Techno said

"Where am I?" Centarumon asked

"Are you a good Digimon now?" Cecilia asked

"That device you have, I've seen it before." Centarumon said

"You mean this?" Cecilia said showing him the digivice attached to her overalls.

"It's an upgrade version of the original mystical symbol of the digivice. The one of the left is the original, and the one on the right is what yours looks like. These ruins are its temple, and I am its guardian." Centarumon explained

"Well that certainty looks familiar." Techno said

"The digivice is the preserver of the light, the last line of defense against then darkness that threatens its existence." Centarumon said

Centarumon then saw Leomon behind the Smurflings.

"Leomon what are you doing here?" Centarumon asked

"To destroy them, the children. I warn you Centarumon don't interfere with me." Leomon answered in an evil tone

Leomon then landed in front of the Smurflings.

"No Leomon," Centarumon said

"Whoa times standing still here." Techno said as he saw Centarumon keep Leomon away from them.

"I said no Leomon, the children posse the digivice, as the guardian of its temple I must protect them as well." Centarumon said

"Protect them from me, good luck." Leomon said as he pushed Centarumon away and started to attack Centarumon

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Leomon tried to hit Centarumon, but Centarumon moved out of the way causing the attack to hit the wall.

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon said as he hit Leomon with his solar beam.

"Now let's stop this madness before one of us is hurt." Centarumon said

Leomon didn't listen to Centarumon he just attacked him knocking him into the wall.

"The children must be destroyed." Leomon said as he went over to the Smurflings

Just then Cecilia's digivice began to beep and glow letting off a bright light.

"Your digivice, it stopped him in his tracks." Techno said to Cecilia as he held up his digivice, which also let off a bright light.

The light was so bright that Leomon ran out of the room.

"Well that got rid of him." Cecilia said

"A preserve of light against darkness." Techno said looking at his digivice

The Smurflings made their way back outside the labyrinth, where Techno left his computer, with help for Centarumon.

"Centarumon with your help maybe we can stop this black gear." Techno said

"No I have neither the strength, nor the knowledge to oppose Devimon and the powers of darkness.

"Your still going on about that, we should start looking for something to eat." Cecilia said

"I guess I will have to keep deciphering and analyzing these two sets of hieroglyphs. I'm sure all the answers are in here somewhere." Techno said as he got back on his computer and started typing again

"You're seriously not going to start that all over again are you? Not right now." Cecilia said

"Just give me a nano." Techno said

"Who cares about this stupid black gear, all I want is something to eat." Cecilia said as she kicked the black gear.

The black gear then stopped and started turning the opposite direction. The Smurflings then left the ruins and walked towards the edge of the the island.

"Look the process has reversed itself." Techno said

"Amazing," Bearmon said

"Great work Cecilia, it just goes to show you that sometimes the simplest of solutions is actually the best solution." Techno said

Just the Cecilia and Bearmon spotted Palmon on the edge of the other island.

"Bye Palmon, it was nice to meet you." Cecilia said as she waved to Palmon

"Bye, it was nice to meet you too." Palmon responded.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Dancing Digimon

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

"After landing in the forest, Bearmon and I, with the help of Palmon crossed over to another island where we found Techno and Tentomon. While Techno was busy on his computer, Centarumon, with a black gear stuck in him attacked. Techno somehow started talking to me through my digivice, and lead Tentomon and I to safety, well almost. Our partners' digivolved just in time, driving out the black gear. Leomon, who was still under the control of Devimon, appeared, and Techno and I used our digivices, and got rid of him.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Dancing Digimon**

"I, Devimon, have completely separated those 7 brats and their pesky digimon, that was until that Shy and Cecilia caught up with Cheerful and Techno, but I'll make sure they'll never find their other friends. Especially with the plans I have for Desha and Irritable on that lovely day, the Bakemon holiday."

Meanwhile out in the ocean water, Irritable and Wormmon were currently floating on a bed.

"First thing I've learned is that a bed doesn't make a good boat. I now know what it feels like to be seasick, and I hate it." Irritable complained

"Uh… Irritable do you have anything to eat?" Wormmon asked.

"Here all I have is some crackers, don't eat them all though, I might want some later."

A few minutes later, Wormmon had eaten all the crackers. When Irritable finally turned around he saw that Wormmon had eaten all the crackers.

"Wormmon did you just eat all the crackers!?" Irritable asked

"Uh huh…,"

"I told you not to eat all the crackers, what am I going to eat later?"

"Well since you can't handle eating and floating on the ocean at the same time I ate it all. Besides I need food to digivolve in case we run into any bad digimon."

"Have we seen any bad digimon, no, if I starve who are you going to protect?"

Just then Irritable felt the seasickness take over him as he threw up in the ocean.

"That's enough about food, don't worry things will get better soon Irritable."

Wormmon then noticed something floating towards the bed.

"That crate's going to hit us."

"Maybe it's full of food,"

"I wish,"

"You wish; we wouldn't need food if you hadn't eaten all the crackers."

Just as the crate floated right next to the bed, Ogremon popped out of the crate.

"Ogremon," Wormmon said

"That's right you little digi-pests, Pummel Whack!"

Ogremon then hit the bed splitting it in half as Wormmon and Irritable landed on a piece of the broken bed.

"Pummel Whack!"

Ogremon was about to hit Irritable until Irritable's digivice began to beep and glow.

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon,"

"You're bigger now I'm so scared, not."

"Spiking Strike!"

Wormmon then hit Ogremon knocking him back into the crate.

"Irritable you're going to have to climb on my back." Stingmon said

Stingmon then started to fly away from Ogremon.

"Cowards, go ahead and run, she how far you'll get. Fraidy-cats come back and fight, I dare ya, come on."

"I hate adventure, I rather stay at home. Huh?" Irritable realized Stingmon was flying lower and lower

"I'm tired, and hungry, and flying lower,"

"Flying lower is bad Stingmon,"

Stingmon then de-digivolved back to Wormmon as he and Irritable fell into the water. Meanwhile on an island, Desha was currently trying to fish for fish.

"Desha's fishing, Desha's fishing. Did you catch anything yet?"

"No not yet but I'm hoping to catch something big. I know how hungry you can get."  
"Do you really think you can make a big catch? Oh maybe there's one now."

The line of Desha's hand-made fishing pole went underwater as something began to tug really hard in the line.

"It feels like a whale, give me a hand Labramon."  
When Desha and Labramon pulled whatever they caught to the surface of the water, they saw that it was Irritable and Wormmon.

"Help!" Wormmon shouted

"It's Irritable and Wormmon," Desha said as she and Labramon pulled Irritable and Wormmon out of the water

After starting a fire, Wormmon tells Desha and Labramon about what happened to him and Irritable.

"A large crate then drifted over to us, Ogremon popped out and attacked us."

"How awful," Labramon said

"It was but I digivolved and we escaped him, but my strength gave out. The next thing I knew, I was in the water, and was sinking deeper and deeper. When I looked around I finally spotted Irritable nearby, he was unconscious at the time and sinking fast. I tried to help him get to the surface but I was losing my energy again, and I knew I couldn't hold my breath much longer. That's when your fishing line came by, so I grabbed it, and wrapped it around Irritable, and hung on until you pulled us in."

"Oh my Smurfness, I'm glad you two are alright." Desha said

"Yes but I think Irritable could use a little confidence, I think fighting with Ogremon made him lose some of his confidence."  
"You do?" Labramon asked

"I have an idea, when Irritable wakes up just follow along." Desha said, Just then Irritable woke up

"I hate oceans." Irritable said

"Thank goodness you're awake, now you can be the temporary leader of the group," Desha said

"Huh?" Wormmon and Labramon wondered

"Just go along with it," Desha whispered to them as they nodded their heads.

"Yeah Desha's right Irritable." Labramon said

"No way, I leave the leader business to either Cheerful or Shy, I just follow behind them."

"Well neither of them are here right now, so you will have to do it." Desha said

"Yeah she's right Irritable, besides remember when you climbed Infinity Mountain and you fought Unimon." Wormmon also said

"Okay fine, whatever ends this conversation quicker." Irritable said

Just then some church bells rang and Desha, Irritable, and the digimon heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Irritable asked

"Yeah it seemed to come from up there." Desha answered looking up at the top of the mountain where a building was.

"What do you suppose it is?" Labramon asked

"It looks like a church, and where there's a church there's usually people." Desha answered

"Someone should check it out, I'll go." Labramon said

"Wait Labramon, Irritable's the leader now." Desha said

"Huh?"

"Well, lead us," Desha said

"Okay, okay fine, sheesh," Irritable said

Irritable lead Desha and the digimon up the mountain until they finally made it to the top.

"Notice anything,"

"It all looks sort of familiar, as if it's a place I've dreamed about or déjà vu, you know like we've been here before." Desha answered

"Your right, it looks like part of the island that broke away," Irritable said

"Yeah,"

"Maybe we'll find everyone else in there." Irritable said

"You're assuming a little too much, don't you think?" Desha asked

"Fine, that's my opinion, I'm the leader here." Irritable said

"Ok, sheesh take it easy." Desha said

"Come on let's go,"

"Wow we've created a monster," Desha said

"Hey do you think a black gear got him, I mean his shirt is black?" Wormmon joked

"Wormmon," Desha laughed

The Smurflings soon finally made it up close to the church.

"Who's going in?" Labramon asked

"What are you waiting for?" Desha asked Irritable

"Uh…um…" Irritable stuttered

"What's wrong?" Labramon asked

"Yeah," Desha said

"Irritable you're the leader; do you want me to take a peak?" Wormmon asked

"No I don't want you to take a peak; I can't wait to go in there." Irritable said

Irritable then trudged off towards the church.

"I think it worked," Wormmon said

"Ok, maybe I'm a little afraid." Irritable said to himself

Irritable then peeked inside the church to see a bunch of "humans" dancing. Irritable then quickly ran back to the others.

"Hey guys, there are humans in the church dancing, badly, and I noticed that we're the same height as them." Irritable said running up to the others

"Huh?" The others wondered

They all then walked up to the church and Desha peeked into the doorway.

"You're right there are humans and they're the same sizes as us, and it also looks like they're wearing masks, like its Halloween." Desha said

"Hallo-what?" A human next to Desha said

"Wuaaaaaahhhh!" The Smurflings and Digimon exclaimed

The mysterious "human" then showed the Smurflings what the other "Humans" were doing.

"They're celebrating the Bakemon holiday." The mysterious human said

"It reminds me of Halloween." Irritable said

"We'd love to have you join us, we don't have many young people around, and no holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some fun." The mysterious human said again

"What like trick or treat, you do that for Bakemon?" Irritable asked

"Wait Bakemon, as in Lord Bakemon?" Wormmon asked

"Yes,"

"But the only Bakemon I know is a horrible digimon who lives among ghost as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that, in words of our friends he sounds like a loser." Wormmon said

"You got that right," Labramon agreed

"Don't you dare come in here, and tell us who to honor or not." The mysterious human said

"Now, now," Wormmon said

"Back off, you're a little touchy; we just want to know when the trick or treating starts." Desha said

"You're not afraid?" The mysterious human asked

"No," The Smurflings and digimon answered

"Well you should be, because it's a trick." The mysterious human said as his mask started to crack

"Huh?"

The mysterious human revealed himself to be a Bakemon.

"And you're the treat," The Bakemon said

"The masked man was the evil Digimon, Lord Bakemon, in disguise. No one had ever seen him in his true form." Wormmon said

"Bakemon!" Labramon exclaimed

"It is Bakemon," Wormmon said as the other "humans" revealed themselves to be Bakemon

The Smurflings and digimon then ran out of the church, but saw more "humans" who revealed themselves to be Bakemon.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon hit some of the Bakemon

"Wormmon digivolve to…" Wormmon tried to digivolve but was too hungry as he fell.

"Wormmon!" Irritable exclaimed worriedly

"I need food, you were right Irritable, and I should've saved some crackers from earlier." Wormmon said

"Labramon digivolve to…" Labramon also tried to digivolve, but also was to hungry too.

"Labramon!"

"I'm hungry too, I can't digivolve," Labramon said lying down on the ground.

The Bakemon then grabbed the Smurflings and the Digimon. The Bakemon then threw Wormmon and Labramon into a cell.

"Get in there you two," A Bakemon said as they tossed Wormmon and Labramon into the cell.

Meanwhile the other Bakemon tied up Desha and Irritable.

"It's a trick, you're the treat." The Bakemon laughed

"Now what do we do?" Desha asked

"I don't want to be an appetizer, I don't want to be the leader anymore, and I want my momma." Irritable cried

"Add pepper," A Bakemon said shaking Pepper, in a shaker, on Irritable

"More," Another Bakemon said, with a salt shaker, putting salt on Irritable.

"Why not?" The Bakemon with the pepper shaker said putting more pepper on Irritable.

Irritable then sneezed from the pepper being put on him.

"You're not really going to eat us are you?" Desha asked

"You're a little on the scrawny side, but you'll be surprised what the right seasonings can do." The Bakemon with the salt shaker said.

Meanwhile back in the cell where Wormmon and Labramon are being held.

"There must be a way out of here." Labramon said

"Maybe we've been looking in all the wrong places."

There's not much to look in this place. Hey!"

"What?"

"Maybe we can trick the guard and escape."

"We may be able to trick him, I think that's a given, he doesn't look very smart."

"Right so first we got to try and wake him up."

"And how are we going to do that, look at him, for a ghost he sleeps like a log."

"We just have to get his attention or we'll never escape."

"Uh huh…"

"But I'm all out of ideas."

"I think I have just the thing."

Wormmon then tossed a small rock up in the air and hit it with his tail right towards the Bakemon waking him up.

"Hey what's the idea?" The Bakemon asked

"So when do you start?" Wormmon asked

"Start what?"

"Start taunting us you floating bag of wind." Wormmon answered

"What?"

"You give bad digimon a bad name." Labramon said

"But I haven't learned how to taunt anyone yet."

"It's easy you just find out what we want and don't let us have it." Labramon said

"Huh?"

"Here's how you taunt, we're starving and want to eat, so you show us food but don't give it to us, got it?" Wormmon asked

"I think I gotcha; you know I do have a bunch of bananas."

"Then taunt us with them, come on." Labramon said

"Um…ok," The Bakemon then went and grabbed some bananas and came back to the digimon.

"Uh how's this? Mmm… looks good doesn't it?"

"I can't see, uh… come a little closer." Wormmon said

"Uh…here," The Bakemon came closer

"You have to come even closer to taunt us, we can't really see ya." Labramon said

"You bet, see," The Bakemon came closer.

Wormmon and Labramon then grabbed the Bakemon and knocked him out and took the bananas and ate them.

"That was a good idea." Wormmon said

"Never get between a digimon and his meal."

Meanwhile back where Desha and Irritable where.

"Munching you both will be a treat." The Bakemon said

"We're scary ghost; we like to boo; now it's time to chew on you." The Bakemon said as the transformed into a giant Bakemon.

Irritable's digivice then began to beep and glow.

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon,"

The giant Bakemon was about to grabbed the Smurflings, but Stingmon came up from the floor. Just then Desha's digivice began to also beep and glow.

"Labramon digivolve to… Seasarmon,"

Your timing couldn't of been better." Irritable said

"Yeah got get Bakemon," Desha said

"While we get out of here!" Desha and Irritable both said untying the ropes and running out of the church

Bakemon then pushed Seasarmon and Stingmon out of the church.

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon tried to attack Bakemon but Bakemon caught the spikes and threw them away.

"Tee Dia!"

Seasarmon also tried to attack but Bakemon blocked his attack.

"Whoa," Irritable said in awe

"He's putting up a good fight." Desha said

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon tried to attack again but Bakemon caught the spikes and threw them away again.

"Tee Dia!"

Seasarmon also tried to attack again but Bakemon blocked his attack once again.

"Wait, every time our digimon attack at different times he always stops them." Irritable said

"Yeah so,"

"If our Digimon attack at the same time then Bakemon can't stop them both."

"I like you're thinking Irritable, go ahead you're in charge here."

"Stingmon, Seasarmon attack Bakemon at the same time then he can't block both of your attacks!" Irritable shouted to the digimon

"Okay," Stingmon and Seasarmon answered

"Spiking Strike!"

"Tee Dia!"

Stingmon and Seasarmon attacked Bakemon at the same time actually hitting him this time.

"It's working," Desha said

"Spiking Strike!"

"Tee Dia!"

Stingmon and Seasarmon attacked once again as Bakemon got smaller.

"Next time I think Bakemon should pick his fights more carefully. Now guys!" Irritable said as the digimon attacked Bakemon once more

"Tee Dia!"

"Spiking Strike!"

After Bakemon got hit by the attacks he blew up.

"You did it guys, you got Bakemon." Desha laughed.

Irritable then noticed the ground starting to crack.

"It's an earthquake." Irritable said

"But we're not shaking; Oh no those are black gears." Desha said looking down into the crack in the ground

"Lots of them too," Irritable said looking down into the crack in the ground also.

Just then the island began to shake as the black gears broke.

"Now we're shaking," Desha said

"Wow, I'm glad those black gears broke." Irritable said

"I'm glad Bakemon's gone, look there's Infinity Mountain" Desha said

"Then that's where we're going." Irritable said

"Yeah,"

Irritable then climbed on Stingmon and started flying, while Desha climbed on Seasarmon and started swimming, as they headed towards Infinity Mountain.

"Maybe our friends are there Desha." Irritable said

"I hope so,"

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on the Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**


	15. Chapter 14: DigiBaby Boom

**Here is the next chapter, i've been waiting to get to this chapter. I had to do one more, now off to bed now.**

* * *

"When I went fishing, I'd never thought I catch what I did. Our little group decided to explore the rest of this new island and when we came upon what look like a church, why we were more than a little surprised. The people inside looked like they were celebrating Halloween; we should've known they weren't ordinary people. As it turned out it was the Bakemon Holiday, and these people where actually ghost who were planning on eating us. Thankfully Irritable figured out how to defeat Bakemon, just another day in paradise."

* * *

**Chapter 14: DigiBaby Boom**

Schemer and Patamon where currently on a bed falling over a waterfall,

"What's happening Patamon? Where is everybody? When I think this place is awesome it all goes creepy on me again. It sure would be awful without Patamon." Schemer said

Just as the bed was about to land in the water Patamon grabbed Schemer and carried him to shore.

Meanwhile on top of Infinity Mountain,

"You have failed me." Devimon said

"I'm sorry master," Leomon apologized

"We almost had them that time Devimon and just…No wait I can explain." Ogremon said but stopped when Devimon grabbed his throat.

"Spare me your pathetic excuses." Devimon said

"Yes master, please, please just put me down." Ogremon begged

Devimon then dropped Ogremon onto the ground.

"Thank you master," Ogremon thanked

Back on the island where Schemer and Patamon where,

"Boy Patamon I sure like swimming and everything, but that waterfall almost knocked off my pants." Schemer said

"I think my wings shrunk,"

"Whoa look at all that water; I hope it didn't wash out our way of finding the others. D-don't worry about me Patamon, I'm not scared of being separated from the others, and being lost, and being homesick." Schemer said as he started crying

"Poor little Schemer, I wish I could help. What would Wormmon do if he were here? Patamon thought

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon,"

"I want to fly high in the sky too, but I can't seem to digivolve." Patamon thought once again and then also started crying making Schemer stop crying.

"Hey,"

"I wanna fly to, I wanna digivolve."

"To what?"

"Huh?"

"I mean what will you digivolve into? Didn't they tell you in Digimon School or something?  
"Oh well, I won't actually know until I do digivolve and find out what I am."  
"Wow so it's a mystery,"

"Maybe you'll digivolve into something like this, Porkymon! With super-strong "Oink Attack", and the power to, um...oink!"

"Uh maybe,"

"Hmm… well how about Hogmon. Super hog smell and the power to snort up enemies in a single sniff."

"I am not a pig Schemer!"

"It's okay to be a pig."

"Maybe it is, especially for pigs, but that's not me."

Schemer and Patamon then started walking until he heard something.

"I think I hear a train coming, I bet we can jump on and ride the caboose all the way back to Smurf Village." Schemer said

Schemer and Patamon continued to hear a train but they never saw it as the blinking lights that warn you if a train is coming stopped blinking as the sound of a train deceased.

"Maybe it was an invisible train," Schemer said

"Did a train go by?"  
"If it did it's the most silent, most invisible, train ever. Well come on let's go."

"Go where?"  
"I'm not sure but I guess we'll know when we get there."

Schemer and Patamon kept walking until they saw the Primary Village.

"Hey look Patamon it's the Primary Village."

"Your right Schemer let's go."

"Last one there's a rotten egg."

Schemer and Patamon ran toward Primary Village not knowing that the rode was bouncy.

"Whoa check this out Patamon."

"This is fun."

"The ground feels like there made out of marshmallows."

"Real squishy!" Patamon and Schemer both said

"Hey do you think in autumn those toys fall off the trees Schemer?"

"Ooh, yeah,"

"But we just can't lie here forever can we? I guess we better keep looking around. Wait a minute I hear some strange noises coming from over there."

"Let's check it out."

Schemer and Patamon ran to see what the noises where, and they found out it was some baby digimon.

"Cradles, lots of them." Schemer said

"Hey look, it's a Botamon, that's what Agumon digivolved from right?" Schemer asked

"Yeah your right Schemer,"

Schemer then touched the Botamon and felt how soft he was.

"Bo, bo," The Botamon said

"Aww… he's so soft."

"That's because he was probably just born."

"What about the other ones?"

"Let's see,"

"Oh it's Punimon, that's what Bearmon digivolved from right?"

"Right,"

"Puni, Puni," Punimon said

"Puny is right, he's really tiny."

Schemer then looked into another cradle

"What's this one, I never seen it before? It looks just like grandpa with a big beard, just like my great-grandpa (Grandpa Smurf from the cartoon) Smurf."  
"Oh come on Schemer you don't mean that, this is a little baby Yuramon, he's looking right at you."

The baby Yuramon sneezed as he looked at Schemer, causing Schemer and Patamon to giggle. Schemer then noticed all the digi-eggs and went to pick one up

"Hey Patamon look digi-eggs."

Patamon then flew over to Schemer and noticed something on the ground.

"Hey what's this it looks like instructions? It's written in digi-code it says "rub gently"."

"Rub gently, do they mean the egg?"

"I guess so,"

Schemer then began to rub the egg as it started to hatch. Schemer then rubbed the egg once more as the egg hatched into a Poyomon.

"It hatched; it hatched into a Poyomon, that's what you, digivolved from Patamon. Now we got to find him his own cradle.

"Yeah, I'll see if there's an extra cradle."

Just then the digi-egg turned into a cradle with the baby Poyomon inside it.

"So that's how it works."

"So your saying you didn't know where you came from until now?"

"Schemer can you remember things from when you were a baby?"

"Well, these pretty shapes and colors do remind me of something from a long time ago. It was real sunny, and I was playing with blocks outside, but I fell over or something. And I remember I was crying. But someone was there with me. Someone, I don't know exactly who, maybe Shy, Cheerful, or maybe even Irritable…anyway, somebody picked me up, and I stopped crying."

Schemer flashbacked when he was younger, about 25 years old when he was playing with blocks and fell over. Shy noticed this and went to help him up as Schemer stopped crying.

"There you go Schemer." A younger Shy said to Schemer.

The flashback then ended as that was all Schemer could remember.

"That's about all; I guess I don't remember either."

"You see,"

"Okay it's not so easy remembering stuff from being a baby; at least I know I didn't come from an egg. Let's go hatch some more digi-eggs, not there's anything wrong hatching from an egg."

Meanwhile a digimon was waiting by the water.

"Super Thunder Strike!" The digimon shouted as he electrocuted the water

"I am Elecmon, caretaker of baby Digimon, so don't cross wires with me!" The digimon said

"Now that's fishing, no worms, no lines, no hooks, no waiting. Come on little fishes everyone out of the water, let's go. This ought to feed those little mouths for quite a while, come on let's go that's it." Elecmon said tossing fish out if the water.

Meanwhile back in the Primary Village the baby digimon were getting fussy.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you hungry? That must be it." Schemer asked the baby digimon as they all whimpered.

Schemer then picked up the baby Yuramon.

"Aww…you had an accident, hey Patamon I could use some help over here."

Patamon was currently running from cradle to cradle trying to calm down the baby digimon.

"Sorry Schemer not now, I 'm busy here."

Schemer then put the Yuramon down onto the ground.

"But I don't know anything about babies."

"Yu, Yu, Yu, Yu," The baby Yuramon said as he moved away from the cradle. Schemer noticed the baby Yuramon moving away.

"Hey come back here."

Meanwhile back in the forest near the Primary Village,

"Catching lots of fish is great, but hauling them all home is not. Huh? My babies are all crying, hang on babies, I'm coming." Elecmon said as he ran off toward the Primary Village

When Elecmon arrived in the Primary Village he saw Schemer and Patamon with the babies.

"Intruders, Invaders, well I'll teach them, get away from them." Elecmon said

"Look Patamon,"

"Oh my,"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Boy he's angry," Schemer said

"No kidding,"

Just as a an electric bolt was about to hit Schemer, Patamon pushed him out of the way.

"Hey watch where you're aiming that thing, you could hurt somebody." Schemer said

"Of course I could have, that's what I was trying to do." Elecmon said

"But why would you want to do anything to hurt us?" Patamon asked

"Because I saw you playing with my babies, you interlopers."  
"Sure we played with them, but what does that have to do with you?"

"Yeah,"  
"You barbarians, always making the same mistake, I'm not some ordinary digimon who just happened to come along, and catch you this is the Primary Village hatchling ground and nursery, where digimon all start their lives, and I'm a very special digimon entrusted with caring for each and every one of them."

"Well you don't have to play mister big shot, and fry us." Patamon said

"I was only trying to protect my babies, now I think this conversation is over. I am in charge, and you are trespassing, you must leave."  
"Now, now, don't get all puffy!" Patamon said

"Don't call me puffy."

Patamon and Elecmon then began to fight as Elecmon shocked Patamon with electricity.

"Patamon, no,"

Patamon then tried to hit Elecmon with a Boom Bubble but he avoided it, and an attack hit an inflated building block instead knocking it off.

"This is very bad, he's Digivolving."

Schemers digivice was showing how close he was until he could digivolve as Patamon and Elecmon kept fighting.

"What's going on? We don't want to fight, what did we do?"

As Elecmon and Patamon kept fighting Patamon was becoming closer to where he could digivolve.

"They're fighting worse that Cheerful and Irritable, and their not even brothers. Stop It!" Schemer shouted as the meter showing how Patamon could digivolved went down

"Huh?"  
"Fighting is no good for solving problems you two, all you did was mess up you fur, and scare all the babies?"

"Humph…my fur looks fine," Elecmon grumbled

"I'm sorry little one; I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey punk you better leave those babies alone, don't even talk to them, got it?"

"You know what I've heard Popo? Trying too hard to act grown-up is a sign of immaturity."

"What was that? Hey you got something to say to me then say it to my face don't talk behind my back, come on out with it you little wing-headed two-toed pork chop, tell me or don't have the guts."

"Not again,"

"Schemer can I, can I please teach this arrogant digi-toad a lesson?"

"You're the one that's going to learn something."

"Do you guys really have to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Then we have to do this the right way. Alright I have a great way to solve this problem."

A few minutes later Schemer, Patamon, and Elecmon were ready for what Schemer had planned.

"And now in that corner, the defending champion, Elecmon. And now over in the other corner, the challenger and most excellent digimon, Patamon. Alright let the tug-of-war begin. On your mark, get set, and Go!"

Patamon and Elecmon then both grabbed the rope and began pulling it in opposite directions.

"Keep going pull harder, pull harder."

"What am I doing this for?" Elecmon thought

"I won't let him beat me."

"Come on, come on,"

Elecmon almost pulled Patamon back but Patamon wouldn't let him as he pulled on the ground, and finally launched Elecmon into an inflated building block.

"Uh…Elecmon, are you okay, Elecmon?"

Elecmon then poked his head out of the building block

"Okay, okay I give up."  
"And the winner is… Patamon!"

"Yay, I'm champion,"

"Yeah you did it kid, you're the terror of the tug-of-war."

"Want to try it one more time?"

"Nope, you beat me fair and square; it's my pleasure to welcome you to Primary Village."

All the baby digimon cheered for Patamon.

"I'm really sorry Patamon, there's no good excuse for the way that I acted when I first saw you, but I've been so upset lately about things around here, ever since the island broke up I've been expecting a fight, and I guess I just took it out on you, I apologized."

"At least kids make up fast, my parents are still mad at me from the time I drew on the wall."

"You know, you're a lot stronger that you look kid, I'm impressed." Elecmon said to Patamon

"You know they say you can't tell a cover by its size of its book or something like that."

"Sure, well forget about the sayings, you're great at tug-of-war. Hey take a look around someday this will all be yours Patamon my boy, you'll raise up some fine young digimon here just like your old man and…" Elecmon said but was cut off by Patamon

"Oh Elecmon I am not here to raise babies."

"You're not? I mean of course you're not; I was just, oh I guess I was just daydreaming. But I was serious about you staying here for a little while, get some rest, take care of the babies…well you won't get any rest if you do that."

"Yeah sounds great Elecmon," Schemer said

"By the way how do we get to that mountain?" Schemer asked

"Infinity Mountain?"

"Yes,"

Elecmon gulped, "You actually want to climb up there?"

"Yes,"

"That's not really a good idea; you need special tools, custom hiking boots, and gloves all very expensive. Plus you got your snow up there, that's cold, and poison ivy, and snakes, and bugs…"

"And there's Devimon," Patamon finished

"Yeah I was getting to that; Devimon is, well, he's an evil digimon."

"I know but I have to ask him about my friends."

"But he won't just tell you, you'll have to fight him."

"There has to be some other way to find out without fighting Devimon." Patamon said

"Like asking him "Pretty Please"."

"No it's nothing like that. Do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing? You can't help it, and the next thing you know you're looking at each other and laughing. Laughing's the best part of friendship."  
"That's it,"  
"Hey wait!" Patamon shouted

"Schemer is right, it's all about laughing and being friends. We could use the power of friendship to return the island back to normal. I've got to go over to the Xiaomon villages and tell everyone right away."

"Bye and be careful," Patamon said

"It's just feeling, but I really believe in it. Thanks Schemer and thank you Patamon."  
"Bye,"

"Maybe he can help us, and maybe I'll get back together with the others. I just know there out there somewhere, but I got a feeling a lot's going to happen between now and then." Schemer said

"All but one of their digimon have digivolve, I must destroy this last one before it is too late. I cannot believe it has come to this. Still as long as one of those cursed children is lost I am pleased. Leomon, I leave this to you." Devimon said

"As you wish my lord."

"What shall I do master?" Ogremon asked

"Nothing at this current moment my loyal servant, soon a battle will rage and you must be prepared."

"I understand my lord, this time I will not fail you."

"No this time there will be no failure. This time I shall be victorious."

A little while later as the sun was starting to go down; Schemer was holding a Botamon as it made little noises.

"What is it?" Schemer asked

The Botamon then digivolved into a Koromon.

"Hello I'm Koromon," Koromon said

"Welcome, Koromon, welcome." A baby digimon said

"Congratulations on Digivolving,"

"Congratulations Koromon!" All the baby digimon said

"Remember I'm your digimon Schemer and someday I'll digivolve too."

"Why is that bad?"

"No, but…"

"You want to digivolve, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm just saying it might happen but I don't really want it too. I want to stay like this forever, always by your side."

"That's so awesome; we could be best friends forever and ever."

"Of course,"

"Yay!" All the baby digimon cheered.

Meanwhile, Leomon was watching from a cliff above the Primary Village.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on the Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**


	16. Ch 15:The Legend of the DigiDestined

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it now it's off to bed after a quick shower.**

* * *

"Patamon and I ended up on an island alone, but then we ended up in the Primary Village where the other Smurflings and I got our digimon. This time the babies were being protected by Elecmon. He wasn't very nice to us, since he thought we were going to hurt the babies. Patamon and Elecmon got into a fight, but I made them stop and play tug-of-war instead. And the best part was that Patamon won. Elecmon was nicer now and told us that we could stay in Primary Village for as long as we need it to. I wonder what will happen next."

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Legend of the DigiDestined **

"Hey let's play a game with the baby digimon." Schemer laughed unaware that Leomon was on the cliff right above him and Patamon.

"I am pledge to obey your command, Devimon." Leomon said as he pulled out his sword

Schemer then noticed the baby digimon jumping up in down.

"Ok so you don't want to play." Schemer said again

Patamon then turned around and saw Leomon,

"Leomon's back,"

Leomon then started running down the incline but Patamon attacked him.

"Boom Bubble!"

Patamon's boom bubble made Leomon stop, but not for long.

"We've got to get out of here." Patamon said

"Yeah,"

Schemer and Patamon then ran off a hid in the trees as Leomon came down from the cliff.

"He's kind of scary," Schemer said

"Leomon was always a good digimon, I wish there was some way we could get rid of the black gear that's causing him to be so mean."

"That's easier said than done Patamon. He's just way too big."

"Hello, you've got company. Nice little kid aren't you, now get out here so I can see you, because if you don't your little friend here is going to squeak his last squeak." A voice said

Patamon and Schemer turned around to find Ogremon behind them holding a baby Poyomon.

"Patamon we've got to do something, save him."

"Poor Leomon, I know he wouldn't attack us if that stupid black gear didn't have him under any evil spell, he'd come over to our side. Now if only we could figure out a way to help him. I've got to protect Schemer from Ogremon, but he's so big and I'm not." Patamon thought

Just then Schemer and Patamon heard a lion roar, it was Leomon, as Leomon chopped away the tree with his sword.

"Schemer watch out!"

"I've been commanded by my master to take the DigiDestined."

"Nova Blast!"

Greymon then tried to hit Leomon with his Nova Blast, but Leomon jumped so it missed him.

"Shy you were just in time." Schemer said

"Yeah that was close," Shy said

Greymon then attacked Leomon again, but once again Leomon blocked Greymon's Nova Blast.

"Now you've done it, this little guy's going to get squished. Hey where'd he go?" Ogremon said not knowing Cheerful had grabbed the Poyomon.

Ogremon then noticed the Poyomon was gone and turned to see Cheerful holding the Poyomon.

"He's staying with us, get him Turuiemon" Cheerful said

"Gauntlet Claw!"

Turuiemon tried to hit Ogremon but Ogremon moved out of the way. Just then some black gears started flying in the air while Greymon fought Leomon, and Turuiemon fought Ogremon. Just then the black gears entered Leomon's back.

"The black gears," Shy said as Leomon got bigger and turned a darker tone

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Leomon then hit Greymon knocking him over.

"Are you okay Greymon?" Shy asked

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Leomon also hit Turuiemon knocking him back into the wall of inflated building blocks.

"Oh no, Turuiemon!" Cheerful said as he ran over to Turuiemon

"I command you to bring me the DigiDestined, starting with the smallest child," Devimon said

"I am your humble servant and will obey you, Devimon," Leomon answered as he walked over to Schemer

"Schemer watch out!" Shy shouted

"What now!?"

"Move away!" Shy shouted back

"Boom Bubble!"

Patamon tried to attack Leomon with the attack not being so effective

"Oh no, it's not working." Patamon said as Leomon grabbed him.

"Patamon," Schemer said worriedly

Just then out of nowhere Bearmon showed up and landed on Leomon.

"Whoa, Bearmon," Shy said surprised

Leomon dropped Patamon and Schemer ran up to him.

"You go to take it easy there buddy."

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?"  
"I was just trying to protect you."

"And you were doing great Patamon, don't feel bad."

"Hey Cheerful, you'll never believe going to believe this." Techno said flying down on Kabuterimon along with Cecilia.

"What is it Techno?" Cheerful asked as Kabuterimon landed

"We have a solution to all out problems."

"That's cool, but what are you talking about?"

"Check it out," Cecilia said

"They call them digivices; they have the capability to completely obliterate the black gear." Techno explained

"Well let's give them a try, we have no other choice, let's take a chance and stop him." Cheerful said

Cheerful then ran over to where Leomon was; Leomon was currently walking up to Schemer and Shy.

"Are you ready for a real fight Leomon?"

"Cheerful are you crazy?" Shy asked

"I must do as I am commanded, come here." Leomon said

"Okay, whatever you say," Cheerful said as he came up to Leomon and held up his digivice that let out a bright light. Some of the black gears in Leomon's body began to come out of his back.

"Wow that's awesome," Shy said as he too ran up to Leomon and held up his digivice that let out a bright light.

Soon the black gears all began to leave Leomon's body as the bright light kept shining on him.

"How'd they do that?" Ogremon asked

"Ogremon over here!" Techno shouted from behind Ogremon

"Huh?" Ogremon turned around

"You just begun to see our power, Electro Shocker." Kabuterimon said as he hit Ogremon.

Soon the last of the gears in Leomon exited his back and shattered. Leomon then began to shrink back down to his normal height.

"It worked, we destroyed the black gear." Techno said

"We're safe now; Leomon's back to his normal self." Schemer said

"Those kids are fooling themselves; they don't know who they're dealing with. They're going to find out sooner than they think." Ogremon said

"According to legend our world will be taken over by an evil dark force that would change good Digimon's into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the DigiDestined will appear from another world, when they arrive they will come to posse super powers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been ceased by an evil power, bringing danger and destruction, and now you've appeared." Leomon said to the Smurflings as the all sat under the shade of a tree.

"Wow that's amazing, but tell me, how you know we're the ones you're talking about?" Cheerful said

"Yeah do you have any proof?" Shy said

"It's been foretold that the DigiDestined have the ability to make Digimon's digivolve. You've done that, and it's all the proof I need."

"I, for one hope, it's true; my theory is that we'll be able to go home after we save the island. Once our purpose is served there is no other reason for us to remain here. If Leomon's information is correct we should be going home soon." Techno said

"How can we do that? We are not even sure who is causing it. What if it's a force too big for us to handle?" Shy asked

"You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you're going to have to defeat him." Leomon said

"Let's go for it!" Cheerful shouted

The Smurflings groaned in disagreement.

"Come on guys why not? If we don't defeat him we may never be able to go home." Cheerful said

"Fine with me, besides it's impossible for us to lose with the digivices." Techno said

"If we all work together, we are sure to win." Tentomon said

"I'm ready when you are." Lopmon said

"How about it Shy? Are we up for the challenge?" Agumon asked

"It's going to be tough, but when I think about it we have no other choice." Shy said

"Alright then troops let's get to it." Leomon said

"Alright!" Cheerful cheered

Soon with the help of Leomon the Smurflings made it to the mountain and started hiking up it.

"Perfect, that trader Leomon is leading them directly into my trap; he's been very valuable to me." Devimon said

"I guess so, but I'm loyal and better looking,"

"Listen to me; you will pay them one finally visit ready?" Devimon then sent out more black gears.

"Here this DigiDestined, my power is infinite, your hopes and dreams are useless. I am the supreme master of this island. If you dare to defy me, I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you, you can't escape." Devimon said as the black gears began to go up to the top of the mountain

Meanwhile out in the ocean Desha noticed the black gears going to the top of the mountain.

"Oh no what's that?" Desha asked

"Trouble's brewing; we'd better get ready for action." Seasarmon said

"Black Gear!" Irritable shouted seeing a black gear go to the top of the mountain

"This is it Irritable," Stingmon said

Back on the mountain the last of the black gears when up to the top of the mountain as the sky turned dark. Just then the ground started to shake as a giant Devimon came out of the building on top of the mountain.

"There's no turning back now." Cheerful said

"What is that?" Cecilia asked

"It must be Devimon," Shy answered

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy." Bearmon said

"Bad guys always seem to think that bigger is better." Techno said

"I'm afraid not, the power that Devimon possess is immense so be careful." Leomon said

Devimon then flew down to where the Smurflings were on the mountain.

"Uh Agumon, you better digivolve." Shy suggested

"Right," Agumon answered

When Devimon finally got down to the Smurflings he turned around making a big gust of wind with his wings blowing the Smurflings back into the side of the mountain. Devimon then used his Death Hand attack as he unleashed a blast of bad energy from his hand as it hit the Smurflings and digimon. Leomon was going to attack when Devimon used his other hand to do the same attack he was doing to the Smurflings.

"You are fools, don't except me to play silly games with you, I'm far to wise for that." Devimon said

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon attacked Devimon as the spikes hit him.

"Nice aim Stingmon." Irritable said

"Tee Dia!"

Seasarmon attacked as he too hit Devimon.

"Quick, come on guys we have no time to waste, we have to attack while we can." Desha said running up to the other Smurflings

"Digivolve," Shy said

"You got it, you ready guys?" Agumon asked the other digimon as they nodded yes in response.

Everyone's, except Schemer's, digivice began to beep and glow as the digimon digivolved

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon,"

"Alright go Greymon," Shy cheered

"Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon,"

"Let's turn this guy into pudding," Cheerful said

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon,"

"A biology teacher would love this," Techno said

"Bearmon digivolve to…Grizzlymon,"

"Nova Blast!"

"Gauntlet Claw!"

Greymon and Turuiemon attacked first as they hit Devimon.

"I think they got him," Cheerful said

Devimon then knocked Turuiemon away into Greymon causing Turuiemon and Greymon to fall backwards.

"Oh no!" Shy shouted

"Your attacks are pitiful; you're going to have to try harder than that." Devimon said

"Electro Shocker!"

"Crescent Dawn!"

Kabuterimon and Grizzlymon tried to attack, but Devimon knocked Grizzlymon off the mountain and Kabuterimon away.

"Give up it's useless," Devimon said

"Oh no Bearmon," Cecilia said worriedly

"Kabuterimon!" Techno shouted

Leomon then went to attack Devimon as he jumped towards him.

"You are mine now." Leomon said

Just then Ogremon popped out of Devimon's chest.

"You!" Leomon exclaimed

"You don't have a likely chance against us kitty cat." Ogremon said

Devimon then hit Leomon with his Death Hand as Devimon grabbed Seasarmon.

"Oh No, Seasarmon!" Desha exclaimed

"You're not worth my time, out of my sight." Devimon said as he threw Seasarmon into Greymon knocking them both off the mountain.

"You're next," Devimon said looking at Stingmon

"Spiking Strike!"

"Stingmon, no," Irritable said

Stingmon tried to attack, but failed as Devimon grabbed him. Kabuterimon tried to attack again, but Devimon threw Stingmon into Kabuterimon knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh No there's no one left, what do we do Patamon?" Schemer asked

Devimon then turned to Schemer and Patamon,  
"Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear. They say the smallest will destroy me and I'm not going to let that happen. Don't move; make it easy on both of us." Devimon said reaching his hand over to grab Schemer and Patamon.

Before Devimon could grab Schemer or Patamon, Greymon, Grizzlymon, Seasarmon, Kabuterimon, Stingmon, and Turuiemon attacked Devimon with most of them biting Devimon.

"You seem to forget, I am Devimon supreme master of this island. I have power over all Digimon, no one can conquer me." Devimon blew the Digimon off with his Death Hand and knocking all the Smurflings into the mountain wall again.

"Whoa, that guy knows how to take it out of you." Greymon said

"I can't move," Grizzlymon said

"Now's probably not a good time to take a nap." Stingmon said as Kabuterimon just groaned

"This is bad," Shy said

"Help!" Schemer shouted

Devimon then started reach for Schemer and Patamon once again. Patamon tried to hit Devimon with a boom bubble, but it failed. Patamon tried once again, but that failed too.

"What do I do? Schemer's in danger, I got to protect him. I don't understand it, it isn't work. Oh why can't I digivolve?" Patamon thought as tears started rolling down his face as Devimon's hand got closer to Schemer.

"Patamon, help!" Schemer shouted

"I'll save you Schemer!" Patamon shouted as he flew in front of Devimon's hand and Devimon grabbed him instead.

Just the Schemer's digivice began to beep and glow as light shown through Devimon's hand.

"What?" Devimon questioned as he looked at the light, and then opened his hand.

"What's that?" Cecilia asked

"It's…," Techno said but was cut off

"It's Patamon, he must be Digivolving." Desha said

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon!"

"Hey Patamon finally digivolved." Irritable said

"That's super cool," Desha said

"That little guy really had it in him." Cheerful said

"I want to take him home with me," Schemer said looking up at Angemon

"What's this, another foolish attempt?" Devimon asked

"The forces of good are more powerful, even you can't stop us. I will destroy you and bring peace to the island." Angemon said

Just then everyone's digivice began to beep and glow a bright light as all the light went to Angemon.

"That light is so bright, what are you doing to me?" Devimon asked

The Digimon then began to de-digivolve, except for Angemon.

"Wormmon," Irritable said as Stingmon de-digivolved back to Wormmon

Soon all the other digimon de-digivolved also,

"Stop it; I'm not going to allow you to take my power away. You'll have to fight me." Devimon said

"I'm afraid I have no other choice, if I can help others my faith is unimportant. Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished. I am ready to fight for peace." Angemon said

"Angemon!" Schemer shouted

Just the Ogremon popped out of Devimon's chest, but Angemon, using his staff that he had, blocked Ogremon sending him back into Devimon.

"Now you've done it." Devimon said

"Be careful!" Schemer shouted to Angemon

"I'll get him relax," Angemon said to Schemer

"Come here, pretty boy," Devimon said trying to grab Angemon

"I'll stop you!" Angemon said as he, using all his energy, sent a beam through Devimon's chest.

Devimon was now dissolving away, but Angemon was also since he used up all his energy.

"You have used up all your power, that wasn't very smart Angemon, now you are no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces, evil is everywhere so don't savor your victory. There are other digimon just as powerful as I am, some are even stronger. I wonder what you will do when you run into them. You haven't one at all, what a waste of time." Devimon said as he disappeared

"Angemon!" Schemer shouted

"Schemer, I'll come back again, if you want me too." Angemon said as he too disappeared

"Angemon!" Schemer cried

Just then some feathers came down from the sky and formed into a digi-egg.

"Huh?" Schemer said looking at the egg.

"What do you know; it's a digi-egg." Tentomon said

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" Schemer asked looking at the egg

"I'm sure it is he's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Agumon said

"Momentai Schemer you'll see him again when he digivolves." Lopmon said

"I'll make sure to take really good care of him, you saved my life Angemon." Schemer said picking up the digi-egg.

"Guys look the island is coming back together again." Desha said

"Exactly, Devimon has been defeated. When the evil is eliminated the island returns to its normal state." Techno said

"With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now." Ogremon said

"Hello are you forgetting about me?" Leomon asked

"Leomon, get me out of here. Why can't the bad guys ever win?" Ogremon said running into the forest.

"What's with those other evil digimon across the sea?" Desha asked

"Yeah I thought we were going home." Irritable said

"I don't want to do that again," Cecilia said

"According to Leomon's legend, we have to do it, we are the DigiDestined." Cheerful said

Just then some rocks moved out of the way revealing a hologram of an old guy.

"Ahh…I've heard of you kids, let's say I'm pleased." The old guy said

"Excuse me, but please tell us, who are you and what do you want?" Shy asked

* * *

**Cliffhanger time! Who is the old guy (if you've watched digimon you would already know)? What will happen next? Find out next time on the Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**


	17. Chapter16: Departure for a New Continent

**Here is the chapter**

* * *

"We finally found Schemer, and just in time to. Later Devimon channeled his power and became enormous. No matter how many times they tried, our digimon couldn't stop him. That's when the incredible happened, Patamon finally digivolved into Angemon and using all his energy defeated Devimon. With all of his strength gone Angemon returned to the youngest stage, a digi-egg. With Devimon gone, File Island began to rebuild itself. I'm just glad we're all back together again."

* * *

**Chapter 16: Departure for a New Continent**

"So you kids are the DigiDestined, you must be strong to defeat Devimon." The old guy said

"Who are you?" Shy asked

"Are you a friend of Devimon's?" Cheerful asked

"Fear not for I am a friend to all, yet I am a friend to none. My name is Gennai, I couldn't send this transmission during you battle with Devimon, but now the lines are clear."

"Well who are you and exactly where are you?" Techno asked

"I am speaking to you far away from File Island, across the ocean on the continent of Server." Gennai said

"How long have you been here?" Desha asked

"Since before the beginning, and till after the end."

"Were you the one who brought us here?" Cecilia asked

"It was not I,"

"Then who was it?" Cecilia asked again

"It was…I don't know."

"But Gennai, do you know what we need to do so we can go back home?" Schemer asked

"No, I don't,"  
"Wow you're a real fountain of information aren't you?" Irritable asked sarcastically

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but you can be of help to me."

"How?" All the smurflings asked

"Please come to Server and defeat our enemies, as the DigiDestined I have faith in all of you."

"That's crazy if we don't know your exact location." Techno said

"Good point, I forgot you are not from here. Let me create a map for you on your computer."

"Do you think we could beat anything tougher than Devimon?" Shy asked

"Not presently, but if your digimon could digivolve once more you might be able to do it."

"So we can digivolve even more?" Agumon asked

"You'll need something special to do it. If you have the tags and crests your digimon would be able to digivolve even further." Gennai showed the Smurflings a picture of a tag and crest

"Tell us where we can find these tags and crest." Lopmon said

"Well the crest are scattered about, you can locate them all throughout the continent of Server. The tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon. Oh no come quickly, I'll be waiting on Server." Gennai said but lost his connection

"Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly," Tentomon said

"Well at least he was able to send the map through before he got cut off." Techno said as he was typing on his computer as a map showed up.

"What are we going to do now?" Desha asked

"I've got a plan, let's eat first then I'm open to ideas." Cheerful said

Later as it became night and the Smurflings and digimon finished eating.

"Now that my stomach is full I'm ready for lunch." Tentomon said

Meanwhile Schemer was rubbing the digi-egg that Angemon was in.

"I wish my digi-egg would hurry up and hatch already so it could grow up." Schemer said

"Don't worry Schemer when It hatches it'll be the coolest one ever." Shy said

"Egg-xactly," Schemer said

"Ok now what are we going to do next?" Cheerful asked

"We know what's next; we have to go to Server and save Gennai from his enemies." Desha said

"According to my calculations of longitude and latitude, I say Server is quite some distances from here." Techno said

"Why do we have to go anyway? Devimon's gone and the black gears have disappeared too." Irritable said

"What are you saying?" Desha asked

"I'm saying why should we believe Gennai? He is a human after all and how do we know Server even exists?" Irritable replied

"Well if we stay here we may never get to go home." Cheerful said

"I don't know, Devimon almost got us maybe we shouldn't go, at least we know what we're up against here." Desha replied

"Even if we wanted to go what would we use to get there?" Techno asked

"Maybe we should stay here for a while and think about it." Shy said

"Let's go," Schemer said

"Huh?!" The Smurflings said in surprise looking at Schemer

"We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but let's go see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he was still around, so I'm going." Schemer said as he rubs his digi-egg

"We're going to; if we have the tags and crest we can digivolve again. Right? Once we transform into our new shape, we'll be able to protect you for sure." Agumon said

"So what do you say Desha?" Labramon said to Desha

"Our chance for success is really high," Tentomon said to Techno

"Come on let's do it," Wormmon said to Irritable

"Let's go," Irritable said

"Count me in," Desha said

"I'm not staying here by myself, count me in too." Cecilia said

"Alright it's unanimous," Techno said

"Alright, we're going to Server." Cheerful said as he and the other Smurflings cheered

The next morning the Smurflings and digimon were cutting down trees to make a raft.  
"Pepper Breath!"

Agumon used his Pepper Breath to knock down a tree.

"Timber!" Shy shouted as a tree fell

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon said as he also knocked down a tree as the other digimon ran to keep from getting crushed.

"At this rate, it'll take us forever to build a raft." Techno said

"Don't worry about it Techno it's not like we're in any kind of hurry." Desha said

Just then Leomon showed up next to Desha and Techno.

"Leomon?!" Desha said in surprise

"So I heard you guys are going to Server." Leomon said

"How'd you know?" Desha asked

"You know us monsters, we all love to gossip. I thought to see if you needed some help with anything."

"You'll really help us?" Desha asked

"I got some friends that want to help as well." Leomon said as he turned to look at Elecmon, Centarumon, and Mojyamon.

"Elecmon!" Techno said

"Mojyamon and Centarumon too," Cheerful said

"Yeah, hi what's up?" Elecmon said

"Monzaemon!" Cecilia said as Monzaemon was seen coming up the Smurflings too

"Hey look its Frigimon! Hey looks its Meramon too" Schemer said as Frigimon walked by him and Meramon came up along with all the Xiaomon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon knocked down three trees.

"Wow Leomon," Agumon said

Meramon cut off the branches from some tree logs and picked them up and threw them as Centarumon used his Solar Ray to cut the logs in half. Soon the raft was finished as the Digimon rode the raft all the way down into the water as the Smurflings followed behind.

"Alright," Cheerful cheered

"It's hydrodynamiclly designed," Techno said

"I think I'm getting Seasick already." Shy said

"Speak for yourself," Irritable said

"Get over it, it'll have to do," Cheerful said

"Believe me that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon said

"Thanks Leomon, we couldn't of done it without your help." Cheerful thanked.

"Oh," Schemer gasped as his digi-egg began to hatch

The digi-egg hatched and a Poyomon came out of the egg.

"You hatched," Schemer said as the poyomon jumped out of the egg

"Poyo, Poyomon," Poyomon said

"How cute," Cecilia said

"Yay he did it," Schemer said cuddling the Poyomon

"Poyomon is a Jellyfish-type Digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action." Tentomon said

The Smurflings then got on the raft as the raft began to sail out into the ocean.

"Good luck," Leomon said

"Thanks," Cheerful said

"Goodbye," Desha said as she and the others waved to their friends.

After a few minutes the Smurflings were sailing in the ocean.

"I can't see anything," Cheerful said looking through his mini telescope

"How much longer will this last?" Irritable asked

"We just left Irritable," Cheerful replied

The raft continued to move up and down on the waves making some of the Smurflings seasick

"I don't feel so good," Cecilia said

"I didn't calculate these waves being so rough," Techno said

"Now you know how I feel," Shy said

"Hey, hey Poyomon," Schemer said bouncing Poyomon

Poyomon then jumped out of Schemer's hands and onto the raft, but the raft went over a wave and Poyomon flew up, but Schemer caught him before Poyomon fell off.

"Oh, Poyomon be careful," Schemer said

"Whoa a tidal wave," Cheerful said as a big wave emerged

"That had to be at least 12 feet tall," Shy said

"18.3 To be exact," Techno replied

"Was that another boat?" Irritable asked

"There's no boat that can do that." Cheerful answered as something emerged from the water that looked like an island.

"An island, since when does an island have fins?" Desha asked

When the Smurflings looked again they saw that it was a Whale

"Whamon is a giant Digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its "Jet Arrows" are unbelievable. Tentomon said

"It was massive," Lopmon said

"A Whamon can sometimes be aggressive, but I never seen one this aggressive." Tentomon said

Whamon then opened his mouth as water along with the raft went inside his mouth as the raft went in Whamon's mouth he closed his mouth

The raft then began to travel down Whamon's esophagus along with the water

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat." Desha said

"Technically it's the esophagus that leads to the stomach." Techno said

"Sooner or later this has to lead to an exit." Desha said

"Yeah but you don't want to go there." Techno said

Just then some purple slime looking things started to fall

"What's that gooey stuff?" Cheerful asked

"I think they're antibodies, they're attacking us because they think we're germs or something." Techno said

Soon the raft ended up in the stomach as it landed into the water

"Thanks Smurfness we finally stopped." Desha said

"Where are we?" Irritable asked

"Anatomically speaking we are in the stomach," Techno answered

"The Stomach isn't that where food goes after it's chewed up?" Schemer asked

"Yeah," Shy said

Techno then noticed something coming down the walls of the stomach

"Gastric juice," Techno said

"What?" Cecilia asked

"It's the acid in the stomach that dissolves food," Techno said as the Gastric juice began to dissolve the raft.

"We're melting," Schemer said looking at the raft

"Don't let it get on you," Cheerful said

"We better get out of here," Irritable said

"Hey Cheerful look!" Desha said pointing to something

When Cheerful looked he saw a black gear lodged into Whamon's stomach

"A black gear," Cheerful said

"That's why Whamon was acting so aggressive," Lopmon said

"Someone can climb on this, Sticky Net." Wormmon said as he shot a sticky net at the black gear as it stuck to it

"I'll do it," Cheerful said

Cheerful then climb up the sticky net as he got closer to the black gear his digivice beeped and glowed a bright light as the black gear dissolved and Cheerful fell back onto the raft.

"I destroyed it," Cheerful said as Whamon returned to normal and the raft began to float upward on a bunch of mist as the raft along with the mist came out of Whamon's blowhole. The Smurflings and digimon where holding onto the logs that remained of the raft.

"Somehow we got out of there." Agumon said

"Yeah," Cheerful said

"Poyomon talk to me," Schemer said

"Poyo," Poyomon said

"You're ok," Schemer said

Whamon then turned to the Smurflings

"I'm sorry about that; I must've had a tummy ache or something." Whamon said

"It's okay; we all know it wasn't your fault." Labramon said

"Yeah it was the black gear inside you," Desha said

"Those black gears are rude; I bet that's the last one." Cheerful said

"I bet you're wrong." Irritable said

"Thanks kids, I owe you one." Whamon said

"No problem Whamon, by the way do you know how far it is to Server." Cheerful said

"It would take me 5 days, 3 without traffic." Whamon said

"Great our raft's broken," Schemer said

"Are you going to Server?" Whamon asked the Smurflings

"Yeah we were trying too," Agumon said

"I'll take you there; it's not every day your lunch saves your life." Whamon said

"Yay!" Cecilia cheered as she let go of the log and almost drowned but Bearmon grabbed her.

Whamon along with The Smurflings and digimon on his head headed of toward Server.

"This is great," Desha said

"This is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft." Techno said

"Now if only we could find those tags and crests that Devimon hid somewhere." Cheerful said

"Did you say Devimon?" Whamon asked

"Yeah do you know him?" Cheerful asked

"I don't know anything about any tags or crests but a while ago Devimon hid something deep at the bottom of the ocean." Whamon said

"Can you tell us where?" Cheerful asked

"It's on the way to Server, you can ride inside of me and I'll take you there, but no tickling." Whamon said

The Smurflings and Digimon got inside of Whamon as they went down into the Ocean. Soon Whamon arrived in a cave as he let the Smurflings and Digimon out

"I'm so out of shape, I have to rest here for a while. I got to drop a couple thousand pounds." Whamon said

"Thanks Whamon," Cheerful thanked

The Smurflings then walked deeper into the cave when they noticed a building.

"What's that?" Shy asked

"It looks like a convenient store." Desha said

The Smurflings were walking toward the store when the cave shook and something emerged from the ground.

"What is that?" Irritable asked

"Drimogemon," Schemer said

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth, drilling tunnels. He uses his "Iron Drill Spin" and "Crusher Bone" to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon said

"A black gear," Desha said

"I knew that wasn't the last one." Irritable said

"It is lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass." Drimogemon said

"Shy leave this to us Digimon, you try to find the tags." Agumon said

"Got it," Shy said

"You think that drill scares us, think again." Wormmon said as Irritable's digivice began to beep and glow

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon,"

"Drill Spin!" Drimogemon said as he tried to attack Stingmon but Stingmon just flew into the air.

While Stingmon distracted Drimogemon the other digimon and Smurflings ran into the store. Stingmon then knocked Drimogemon into the store breaking the glass.

"Stingmon you got him down get him!" Irritable shouted to Stingmon

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon hit Drimogemon leaving a lot of dust in the store

"I think it's time I join the battle." Tentomon said as Techno's digivice began to beep and glow.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon,"

"Crusher Bone!" Drimogemon said throwing a bone at Kabuterimon but missed

"Kabuterimon aim for the black gear." Agumon said

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon hit the black gear as it came out of Drimogemon and dissolved

"Poyomon, Where are you? Poyomon?" Schemer shouted looking for Poyomon. Schemer then spotted Poyomon and went to pick him up.

"Come on Poyomon you can't stay in this store." Schemer said picking up Poyomon who was on a box.

"What's in the box?" Schemer asked

Meanwhile back outside the store,

"I'm sorry for attacking you please forgive me." Drimogemon said

"Do you know where the tags are?" Lopmon asked

"That tags should be in the store, next to the jerky." Drimogemon said as he left in the tunnel he dug.

Shy then opened the box that Poyomon found, and it revealed the tags.

"The tags," Shy said

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmission." Techno said

After a while The Smurflings were back on Whamon as they continued their way to Server with the Smurflings' tags around their necks.

"Remember guys, Gennai said that the crest are scattered across the continent of Server." Shy said

"If we can get the tags and crest…" Wormmon started

"We'll be able to Digivolve once again." Lopmon finished

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the crest." Cheerful said

* * *

**Will the Smurflings find the crests? Find out next time on the Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure. Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
